Between Love and Hate
by katergator
Summary: InuKag MirSan Just a story that could take place in the Inuyasha epsiodes. Kagome's injured, and Inuyasha's left to reflect on his feelings... other miscellaneous adventures..not too angsty... please R&R!
1. Contemplation in the Hot Springs

Hello! I am katergator, and this is my first Inuyasha fic! I hope you guys like it, cause I tried to write it so it could have taken place in the episodes somewhere, mostly after the one where Inuyasha chose Kikyo (ugh) Yeah, I am not a fan of Kikyo, just so everyone knows!!!! I don't really bash her all that much, but this is definitely a Inu/Kag fic. I really don't know what Inuyasha was thinking when he decided he had to be a stupid fool and choose the one who's trying to kill him, but whatever! I guess it keeps the story interesting! Anyway, I don't know where I'm gonna go with this, so please review! I need your input. Tell me if it sucks, or if I should keep going! Flamers are excepted, but please be somewhat tasteful! I really love the show Inuyasha, and I wish I were actually as creative as Rumiko Takahashi! *sigh* I guess I just have to settle with writing fanfiction...   
  
*disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did... He's sooo cute! ^_^ I love his dog ears!!!! Seriously, if he were real and I met him, I would totally have to touch his ears!!! But anyway, enough about Inuyasha's cute ears and on with the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
love can be a blessing, love can be a sin  
  
take your emotions, hold it all within  
  
betrayal by one, from the other love  
  
please tell me friend who you are dreaming of  
  
is it in her eyes to forgive your wrong  
  
is it in her eyes where you can belong  
  
forget the past and forget your heart  
  
all along she was there doing her part  
  
love can be a blessing, love can be a sin  
  
take all your emotions, hold it all within  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. When will you ever learn?"  
  
Kagome stalked off into the woods. She was visibly flustered and the rest of the group stared at her retreating back.   
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha.   
  
"What? I didn't do anything..." Inuyasha trailed off. Had he really upset her that much?   
  
"Inuyasha, you really disturbed Kagome. How can you do that to her?" Sango put in.   
  
"Look, it's none of your business," Inuyasha stated stubbornly. He turned his head away from the place Kagome disappeared into the woods and closed his eyes, pretending that all his problems would just go away. What did it matter anyway? But he remembered Kagome's cold stare after he got back from being with... Kikyo. It was only for a few minutes, and nothing happened, so what's she so bugged about? Keh.   
  
*~  
  
"I see where I stand, Inuyasha. And I know I told you that I wasn't going to try and make you forget her. Still... Don't I mean anything to you at all? Am I really just a jewel shard detector? That's all it really is, isn't it? You really don't care about me or my feelings at all."  
  
*~  
  
Inuyasha winced at the remembrance of Kagome's cold words. But he could hear the sadness in her voice as well. 'I don't know what to do...'  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Why does he do this to me? Honestly, why can't he forget her? She's dead... I am alive, I am living, breathing flesh and I have so much to offer. But still he chooses a memory of bones and clay over me." Tears began to fall down Kagome's cheek. "He can't go back to where they used to be. She has changed so much. She hates him, and still he is willing to go to hell with her. I really am not that important to him..." This realization brought a new flood of tears.   
  
As she was stumbling along, trying to shake lose the image of the two in the woods, she came upon a hot spring.   
  
"Oooh, this is exactly what I need! My head is spinning and I can't get a grip on anything."  
  
Kagome quickly looked around to make sure that no one was peeping. Last thing she needed was Miroku spying on her from behind a bush. But as she slipped into the hot water, she began to calm down.   
  
"Ah, I can think much more rationally now... " Kagome stared at her reflection in the rippling water. "I really don't look anything like Kikyo. Why does everyone say I do? I know Inuyasha thinks I do. I see him gazing at me sometimes at night when he thinks I'm asleep. His eyes look so pained. I know that he suffers greatly inside, but he never shows it. Maybe I'm just a constant reminder of Kikyo to him. Is that why he never treats me with respect? No, because he does respect Kikyo. I just can't figure him out."   
  
Kagome turned her eyes from the water and folded her arms across a rock.   
  
"And what do I feel? I knew that I loved him... But I can't have him. Why should I feel like this for him? He's always so rude to me, he's distasteful, he's always picking fights, and he's still hung up on her. But at the same time, he is actually so much more intelligent than anyone gives him credit for. Well, he's intelligent until it comes to women... " Kagome smirked. "But he's always the first to figure out where Naraku is and sees through his traps, and he's saved us all in battle one time or another. Oh Inuyasha, what am I going to do with you?"   
  
Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight rustle in the woods. She jerked her head up and looked around. She suddenly had an odd feeling; like she was being watched. She stood up, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"Miroku, is that you? If it is, you better get out of here now or I'll slap you into next week..." But Kagome stopped. She felt the presence of shikon shards. A lot of shikon shards.   
  
"Is it... Naraku?" Kagome trembled. She was afraid. Alone and naked in a hot spring without her bow and arrows, she was completely defenseless. She considered calling out for Inuyasha, but was afraid that he wouldn't come anyway. He was still mad at her. Kagome turned and looked about. Something wasn't right. She was about to get out when she heard a swooping noise from behind. Instantly pain shocked her entire body but was centered on her back right shoulder. Kagome fell upon a rock on the spring's bank. Her vision was blurred and she could hardly move. She barely realized that the dark red liquid that stained the rocks and water was her own blood before she passed out.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in stony silence just outside the camp circle with the rest of the group. He didn't want to admit that he was feeling bad about hurting Kagome. But he was so confused. Kikyo... what was it about her that still drew him to her? She was the first one to-  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as he snapped his head up.   
  
"Kagome."   
  
He took off like lightening and didn't bother to answer Miroku's exclamation of "What happened?"  
  
He knew she was in serious trouble. He could smell it. Kagome's blood. And a damned lot of it had been spilled.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay, I'm ending with an evil cliffie! I have the next chapter written, so do you want me to post it? I need to know if my story's worthwhile! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. A Familiar Wound

Hello! I am back! And first of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed!!!! It means so much to me, because then I know that I'm doing a good job and that people are enjoying my writing. So, thank you moon smurf, Rob, pink twilight, starhopper, and Yun Fei! I think it's really nice of you guys to take the time to give me confidence! I will try to update quickly, cause I have a few chapters written out but I need to proofread them. Still, I should be able to get the next chapter after this one out soon so please check it out! And keep reviewing, I need to know how I'm doing!  
  
*disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I will not be making money off my story. I just got a thing for dog demons and have to take it out on fanfic. *sigh*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME!"   
  
Inuyasha crashed though the trees and brush and came upon the pool. He stopped dead in his tracks and was in shock of the view before him. There Kagome lay on a rock, half in the water. Her blood was all over her back, on the rocks, and quickly threading its way to the other end of the spring. Dark red water. How much blood had she lost? Inuyasha was numb, but somehow made his way to her side, and took off his red shirt and covered her with it as he pulled her out of the spring. She was still alive! She could make it... but he had to get her to Kaede immediately.   
  
Miroku came clashing through the bushes next, followed by Sango, Shippo, and Kiara.  
  
"What has happened Inuyasha?!" Miroku asked urgently when he saw the scene that lay before him.   
  
"I don't know... she was in the spring when I found her.." Inuyasha's voice was tight. "Sango, can I borrow Kiara? I need to get her to Kaede right away. She won't last much longer if she doesn't get help at once."  
  
"Right. Hurry as fast as you can Kiara," she said to the little cat. Kiara transformed with a small growl of understanding and Inuyasha climbed onto her back with Kagome in his lap.   
  
"You guys can follow us on foot. See you then," Inuyasha called as Kiara took off. His heart was in his throat. He began to berate himself for being so stupid. If he hadn't fought with Kagome she never would have gone off by herself, and this never would have happened. He looked down at her pale face. Even though she was unconscious, she still held a look of pain. He felt another stab in his heart.   
  
"Hurry Kiara."  
  
Kiara growled and flew as fast as she could. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer so she wouldn't be cold. He could feel her blood still leaking out from his shirt onto his hands.  
  
'Who could have done this? Why? Whoever it was, I will track him down. Damn it, I swear I will kill him, I will tear him into pieces..."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kaede's village was soon in view and Kiara landed by her hut. Inuyasha jumped off and ran into the hut with Kagome and laid her down on a mat. Kaede was cooking something in the fire and looked up.   
  
"Inuyasha, it is ye. How are--" But she stopped when she saw Inuyasha's ghostly expression and Kagome laying unconscious with blood already staining the mat.   
  
"Kaede, you gotta help her." Inuyasha could barely get out the words.   
  
Kaede got right to work and told Inuyasha to find some special herbs that help serious wounds to heal, while she tried to stop the bleeding. He looked reluctant to leave Kagome's side, but realized his actions meant life or death for her and quickly left to find the herbs as fast as possible.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
When he came back Kaede had bandaged up Kagome's wound and had dressed her in a fresh kimono. Kaede took the herbs Inuyasha had gathered and began preparing them. Inuyasha went straight to Kagome's side and looked at her. Her face was still white, but she looked more peaceful now, and the bleeding had stopped.   
  
"She has lost a lot of blood, Inuyasha. Please tell me what happened. How did she come to be inflicted with such a wound?"  
  
"I -- if I had been there..." Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt wash over him.   
  
"Kagome was alone? So ye do not know who her attacker was. Did ye and her have a fight Inuyasha?" Kaede asked gently.   
  
"Yes. She saw me and--- She stormed off into the woods, and I let her go."  
  
"Forgive me for asking, by why did Kagome have no clothes on except for your shirt?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed, but quickly assured Kaede, "She was in a hot springs that was near our camp. When I got there she was already like this, with... her blood all over the pool... " he choked up.   
  
"I see."  
  
How different Inuyasha was now, all because of this strange little girl. He was nearly beside himself. Kaede saw the guilt in his eyes and how distraught he was. She guessed Kikyo had been the fuel of the argument between them. Kaede didn't want to mention it while Inuyasha was in a state like this, but Kagome's wound was exactly like the one inflicted on Kikyo fifty years ago.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This isn't too much of an evil cliffie. But please come back for the next chapter!! And also review!! I need to know if I should change things or if it's still going good. So, thank you for reading my story and I'll see you next chapter!! ^_^ 


	3. A Sneaky Trick

Hi! Third chapter!!! Yea!!! And, once again I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! It really helps me write better and gives me some insight as to your opinions! So, thank you A-Chan, Yun Fei, sailorpsychosis, mitchie, DR, and feh!! I'm glad you all like it!!! Um, if the little breakers ( these thingys ~~~~*~*~*~~~~) are distracting, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I will take this into consideration for other stories, but I think I'll continue using them in this story because the first two chapters are written that way, and it's all gotta be the same! I'm kind of a perfectionist. That's also why I try and make sure I have no grammar or spelling errors either. I'm proud of what I write and I want it to be written well! And because of all your comments I believe I am accomplishing that. You guys make me happy! ^_^  
  
*disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So... Hail to Rumiko Takahashi!!!! Without her creative stroke of genius, there never would have been the cute dog demon that I love so much!   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Later on that night, Kagome was still unconscious, and Inuyasha had never left her side. He was grateful that the others hadn't gotten there yet. He needed time alone to think. He stared at her peaceful sleeping face. Kikyo. Kagome. One soul, two completely different women. Why had he been destined to meet either of them? Were they only there to cause him more hardship? But they meant everything to him. All he wanted was a place to belong and they had offered one to him. Though he was half demon, they hadn't cared. As he gazed at Kagome's face, he felt peaceful himself. Her scent was always soothing to him. He leaned in closer, and then laid down near her resting his head on her chest. He could her heart beating, and her slow rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
The sun was shining into the window the next morning as Kaede prepared breakfast and a new batch of herbs for Kagome's wound. Inuyasha woke up and realized he had spent the night sleeping on Kagome. He sat up quick. His cheeks turned as bright red as his robes when he saw that Kaede had witnessed his sleeping position. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at Kaede as her weathered face smiled.  
  
"I swear you old hag, you tell anyone--"  
  
"Do not worry Inuyasha. What I have seen stays with me."  
  
Inuyasha gave her one last look before getting up and stretching. 'Boy, it sure is a good thing the others aren't here yet...' he thought. If they had seen him like that... well that would have been too embarrassing to ever live down. At least only Kaede had seen and though he'd never show it, he knew he could trust her not to tell.   
  
Inuyasha was about to get something to eat when he heard a soft whimper behind him. He whipped around and saw Kagome open her eyes.   
  
"Kagome, you're okay," he said dropping by her side.  
  
"Inuyasha. What happened?" Kagome whispered. She was still faint.   
  
"You were injured really bad. We were afraid that you weren't going to make it. But I got you here in time." Inuyasha was relieved that Kagome was conscious.   
  
Kaede came over to examine her.   
  
"She will be alright. Just give her some time. She's still very weak. You must not get up today child, and probably not tomorrow either."  
  
"Alright Kaede. I'll stay right here. You'll stay with me, won't you Inuyasha?" She looked at him with concern.   
  
"Yeah," he said folding his arms and leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes with an arrogant look on his face. He didn't want Kagome to know that he had been worrying about her while she was unconscious. "I'll stay here, since every time you're by yourself you get into trouble."  
  
"Thanks for nothing..." Kagome muttered. Even after she had almost died he was still cocky as ever. 'Tell me why I like him again?' She asked herself as she eyed the frown on his face.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Later on in the day Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived in the village. They were all relieved to see Kagome was going to pull through.  
  
"You sure gave us all quite a scare Lady Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry everyone."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
Sango gave him a look and said to Kagome, "It's alright, you didn't have your bow and arrows with you, and no one else was around. Tell us Kagome. What happened?"  
  
Kagome went over everything she remembered before she had blacked out.   
  
"I never saw what attacked me... I just heard a noise behind me and then it felt like sharp claws scratched deep into my back. That's about all I remember."  
  
"Do you think it was Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"It could have been, or maybe it was one of his puppets," Kagome answered. "I sensed a lot of jewel shards before I was struck."  
  
"Kagome, it may be cause of your concern to know that your wound is exactly the same as the one Kikyo received from Naraku fifty years ago," Kaede put in after listening to the conversation.  
  
Kagome and the others looked stunned and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. "Exactly the same?"  
  
"Yes, it is the same length, width, and depth. And it is in the same place that Kikyo's was. Kikyo died from that wound because she got to us too late. She had lost too much blood for anyone to save her."  
  
"So you do think Naraku did this to Kagome?" Miroku spoke up.   
  
"I'll betcha he was having a good laugh to himself. He probably thought it would be funny if Kikyo and her reincarnation both died from the same wound," Inuyasha said bitterly. "He's trying to shake me up." He clenched his fist. "That twisted bastard."  
  
The rest were quiet as the weight of the situation sank in. Kagome shivered. Naraku had made a direct attempt on her life. And he had almost been successful. If it weren't for Inuyasha she would be dead. She looked up at him. Also, if it weren't for Inuyasha she wouldn't have gone off in the woods by herself in the first place. 'I guess I just can't win...' she sighed and rested her chin in her hand.   
  
"Kagome," Kaede addressed her, " I do not think ye should go anywhere by yourself. It is clear that Naraku is not just after Inuyasha anymore. He may make more attempts at your life. If ye are in a situation where ye are alone, ye better make sure ye have your bow and arrows. They are your only protection as ye have not perfected priestess powers."  
  
"I understand Kaede," Kagome said with a serious tone.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Several days later Kagome was well enough to travel again. Everyone was rested and ready to take up the search for shards. They were just outside a village when a small girl came running up to them. She looked very frightened.  
  
"Please!!! You must help me! My sister is possessed, and she's hurting all the villagers!"  
  
Inuyasha could smell the scent of blood.  
  
"Kagome, you sense any jewel shards?"  
  
She concentrated for a second before exclaiming, "Yes! And it's coming from the village!"  
  
"Well, let's go," said Inuyasha as he and the others took off.  
  
In the middle of the village was a demon. She was snakelike in appearance. She had bright green eyes, and skin that was a greenish hue with snakeskin patterns. She wore an emerald shirt and long skirt with slits up the sides.   
  
"You are Inuyasha, are you not?" she hissed.   
  
"So what if I am?" he spat back.  
  
"Well done sister." She turned to the little girl.   
  
The group was stunned as they watched the small girl transform into a twin of the other snake demon, only a red version. Inuyasha sensed her blood change from human to demon.   
  
"Wait a minute! How come you smelled like a human a minute ago, but now you smell like a demon?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Because I had just devoured that pathetic little human. A special capability of ours is to take on the shape and characteristics of what we consume. This including her smell." She laughed.   
  
"You're twisted," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That poor little girl," Kagome said softly.   
  
"Ya know what? I'm tired of listening to you talk. Let's get on with this!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.   
  
The two sisters looked at each other and grinned.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
And the battle begins!!! In the next chapter though! .... So, what'd ya think?! Please review!!! It means a lot to me! ^_^ Oh, and I hope that Inuyasha wasn't too ooc with the beginning of this chapter, but I figure that he does have a soft side, he just doesn't like to show it. But the moment was perfect because the others weren't there and Kagome was unconscious! So if you thought that it was alittle ooc, I'm sorry! I thought it was cute.... Anyway, please let me know what you think! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! 


	4. Inuyasha Forgets

Hello! I'm back. I wasn't able to update as quickly as I usually do because I had quite a bit of homework to do for several of my classes, so I wasn't able to type up this next chapter. And of course, college is stupid and they have you read, like, four chapters in one week, so yeah. I was a little bogged down! But the weekend finally came and I had time to write! So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, and please review!  
  
*disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... :( But I seriously wish I did!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, Sakurako, shall we begin? Defeating this pathetic half breed should be a breeze."  
  
"Aw, spare me," Inuyasha said as he crouched, ready to fight.  
  
The two sisters laughed.   
  
"Ew! They have forked tongues!!!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
"Does it disgust you, girl?" One eyed Kagome with an evil smile. "You have the powers of a priestess, don't you? They would suit me well. Perhaps I should make you my next meal..." She laughed.   
  
"Don't you dare touch Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at the two demons. He swung tetsusaiga at one, and she dodged out of the way.   
  
"Ha! You are too slow, half breed!" she taunted. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up, wench." He attacked once again, but both managed to sidestep the sword.   
  
"Hm, I think we should stop playing around, don't you agree Shizuko?"  
  
"Yes, it's time to put the plan into action..."  
  
"Wait, what plan?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
But they ignored his question and jumped farther back from him. Sakurako stretched out her hands, and they began to glow. Then a beam of the strange green light shot out and came towards Inuyasha. He prepared to hit it away with tetsusagia, but instead the whip wrapped around the sword! Inuyasha was taken aback but held on tight as she tried to pull it away from him.   
  
"Damn -- Damn it!" He cursed as he gripped his sword tighter.   
  
"What is that thing she shot out from her hands?!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"I would say it's a special attack that these demons possess. It reminds me much of the whip attack Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru uses," replied Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha! Behind you!"  
  
But Kagome's warning came too late. As he turned to look he was hit by Shizuko's red beam. It sent him sprawling and Sakurako yanked tetsusaiga out of his hands and flung it far into the nearby woods.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
"He's lost tetsusaiga!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and rubbed a trickle of blood from his mouth.   
  
"Heh, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me," he said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry doggie, we're not done yet."  
  
They both began circling Inuyasha, shooting the strange whips from their hands. Soon he was covered in them.   
  
"What-- what the hell are these?" He choked. They were wrapped all around him, gripping him tighter and tighter.   
  
"They should hold you... Meanwhile we shall be taking our exit now," Shizuko said.  
  
"Oh, so -- so you're just gonna run away, huh?" Inuyasha said, still trying to break free from his bonds.  
  
"Don't worry, there's more demons coming to clean up for us," Sakurako laughed.  
  
"More demons?" Miroku pondered. "Could they possibly have been sent by Naraku?"  
  
"Good bye half breed!" Both sisters laughed and bounded away.   
  
"Damn it! How the hell do I get out of these?!" Inuyasha struggled, but it seemed they just got tighter every time he moved. He didn't have time to wrestle with his bonds for long however. The group was on the alert again as the ground shook.   
  
"What is that?!" trembled Shippo.   
  
"I'd say it's the other demons those they were talking about," Sango answered.   
  
Just then they saw a huge black demon come out from the woods. It had bright red eyes and rows of sharp dagger-like teeth. It's huge clawed hands and long curving tail were extremely menacing. Behind it were hoards of demons. Miroku and Sango got ready to fight.   
  
"AH!!!! Oh no! Inuyasha's still stuck!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome called. "Watch out!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the enormous form lumbering toward him.  
  
"Ah crap!" He tore at his bonds frantically.  
  
The large demon bent over and picked up the still struggling Inuyasha.   
  
"I am Ryouta. You must be the half demon that I was ordered to crush," it said in a deep voice.   
  
"Screw off!" Inuyasha yelled as he was lifted up to the demon's face.  
  
"Die," was all Ryouta said, and hurtled Inuyasha to the ground.   
  
He landed with a thud and bounced a few times before coming to a stop.   
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried.   
  
Sango and Miroku were busy trying to clear the skies of all the demons and were unable to help Inuyasha.  
  
The gigantic demon laughed and bent over and picked him up again.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" it mocked Inuyasha.   
  
"Size -- isn't ... everything buddy." He barely had strength to talk.   
  
"We shall see puny half demon." And Ryouta threw Inuyasha to the ground again. Miroku looked over after using his wind tunnel to suck up some of the enemies.  
  
"He can't stand attacks like this when he's all tied up and can't fight back!" He called. "I'll use my wind tunnel! Sango, run and get Inuyasha out of the way!"  
  
Sango was about to go when she noticed a strange black cloud in the air.   
  
"Miroku! You can't! It's Naraku's poisonous bees!!"  
  
"Damn! You're right!" Miroku looked dismayed.   
  
"Miroku! Sango! Look at the demon's back!!" Kagome called.  
  
Ryouta had turned while throwing Inuyasha all over the place, and exposed on his back was a gray spider-shaped scar.   
  
"It must be one of Naraku's detachments!" Miroku rationalized.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed as she saw him hit the ground once again. But this time Inuyasha didn't get back up. "No!"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!!!! You see?! Size does matter half breed! Taste the fires of hell!" Ryouta said. Inuyasha lay unmoving on the ground.   
  
Ryouta was about to fight the rest of the group when there was an odd change in the wind. He turned to see Inuyasha stand up and calmly rip the bonds off himself as if they were nothing. As Inuyasha turned around, his eyes were eerily glowing red and his fangs and claws had grown. He growled.  
  
"Oh no! He's transformed!" exclaimed Miroku.   
  
"You were mistaken my friend. I will not be the one to get a taste of hell today," Inuyasha said as he jumped and slashed Ryouta into shreds. He continued on to slay the rest of the demons in the sky. He didn't stop until every single one of them was dead.   
  
He landed and stood smiling as the pieces of slaughtered demons fell around him.   
  
Kagome gasped. "He looks... purely evil..."  
  
Inuyasha viewed the battle scene around him. The blood in him was still raging.   
  
"I need to kill... I need to feel flesh ripping between my claws..."  
  
He spotted the group looking at him with wary faces. Kagome ran towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's okay now! There's nothing left to kill!"   
  
"Kagome! Stay back! We don't know what he'll do! Remember, Myouga said that every time he transforms he forgets who we are more and more. He may not recognize you as a friend!" Miroku called to Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha, really, it's okay now..." Kagome's voice softened. He growled and took a step towards Kagome.   
  
"Sit!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Glad that's over," Shippo said.  
  
But their easiness was short lived. Inuyasha slowly raised his head. His eyes were still glowing bright red. He jumped up and sprang for Kagome.   
  
"Kagome! Watch out!" Miroku called. He ran up to Inuyasha intending to try and stop him, but Inuyasha slashed at him and tossed him neatly aside. Miroku flew back and landed on the ground hard.   
  
"Miroku!" Sango called and went to his side. Kagome turned and ran from the quickly approaching Inuyasha. 'Why didn't sit work?!' she thought wildly.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and threw her boomerang at Inuyasha. He carelessly knocked it away with his arm and continued stalking the fleeing Kagome. Sango tried to catch up with him, but wasn't sure what she could do. She would just end up like Miroku.   
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha but tripped on a stone and landed on her face. She flipped over. Inuyasha pounced and pinned her down. He grabbed her throat with one hand and raised his other to strike.   
  
"Inuyasha! Why are you doing this?!" Kagome choked out. His grip was suffocating her. And all the while Inuyasha's evil grin hadn't left his face. She clutched at the powerful hand that held her neck, but couldn't loosen his hold.   
  
"Inuyasha please! Don't you remember me? I'm--I'm Kago--me!"  
  
She had a strange sensation that Inuyasha was enjoying listening to her frantically plead for her life.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
AHHH!!! Evil cliffie!!!! I am evil!!!! But review and I'll put up the next chapter really soon!!! 


	5. Naraku's Evil Ploy

Okay, I think this chapter is a little longer. I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are so nice, and you guys are all so wonderful! Thank you Yun Fei, Ai, chickenmastah, Yoshimi, spam, and Jo-chan-ANIME. You guys are great!!! College is really keeping me busy, but I had time today to update. So here it is!  
  
*disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will. Which makes me horribly sad....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha stop this!! Please remember me! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome's terrified scream rose to a crescendo. The sound made his ears twitch.  
  
Inuyasha's hand tensed and his red eyes widened. He raised his head and held a faraway look, as though he was trying to remember something...   
  
"Kagome."   
  
He released his grip on her neck as his eyes turned normal and his claws and fangs went back to normal size. He looked down at Kagome's face. She looked terrorized.   
  
"What--what happened?" He asked in a dazed voice. Kagome said nothing as she shoved him off of her. She got up and sprinted into the woods.   
  
Inuyasha was confused as he watched her go. He turned and saw Miroku lying on the ground with Sango next to him. She looked enraged.   
  
"You bastard!" was all she seemed able to voice.   
  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha was still in the dark.   
  
"You injured Miroku for starters, and then you almost killed Kagome!"   
  
Inuyasha felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. 'I... almost killed... Kagome?' He looked at the blood dripping off his hands.  
  
"Sango, did I transform?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything?"   
  
"No... I must find Kagome," Inuyasha said as he dashed to the woods. Sango watched him leave. She looked down at Miroku. Inuyasha had slashed him pretty badly, but he was going to be okay.   
  
"How are you feeling, Miroku?" Sango asked him.  
  
"I'll be alright..." His face looked pained. "What, what is that?!" Miroku pointed towards the village.   
  
Sango had a feeling she shouldn't look, but was concerned for Miroku's safety if there actually was a threat. She looked.   
  
*SLAP!!!!*   
  
"You'll be fine..." Sango's eyebrow twitched as she walked away from Miroku, who was now sporting a bright red handprint.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He ran through the woods, following her scent. He finally found her huddling under a tree.   
  
"SIT!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud.   
  
"I guess I deserved that..." He mumbled into the dirt.   
  
"You guess you deserved that??!!!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha! Do you know what you just tried to do back there?!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and Kagome also got up and stood in front of him.   
  
"You tried to kill me! You forgot everything! Inuyasha you--" but she stopped when she saw the expression on his face.   
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him.   
  
'Is he, is he trembling?' Kagome asked herself.   
  
"I almost lost you... I would have been the one who killed you. I would never be able to forgive myself..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
"You alright, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome had returned from the woods, and Miroku was attempting to stand with Sango's help. The curious villagers had now come out to see the result of the battle.   
  
"Inuyasha, your tetsusaiga was thrown into the woods. We must find it!" Kagome said.   
  
"I can look for it on Kiara," Sango offered.   
  
"It was thrown in around there," Miroku said, pointing to their left.   
  
Sango jumped onto Kiara and they flew off to the area Miroku indicated.   
  
"Inuyasha. You must be more careful in battle from now on. It is clear that you no longer can distinguish friend from foe when you are transformed. You must not lose possession of tetsusaiga anymore, or it may cost us our lives. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand monk. I'm not a half-wit," Inuyasha grumbled. He tried to hide the fact that he was still getting over the shock of almost killing Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're injured," Kagome spoke up.   
  
"Ah, just a few scrapes. Nothing to worry about," Inuyasha replied carelessly.  
  
After all the trauma of the day, no one saw little Kanna standing amongst the trees with her little mirror, silently watching.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Thank you Kanna, I see."  
  
Kanna withdrew from her master without a word.   
  
'Inuyasha. Once again you manage to escape. I shall have to think of a better plan to get rid of you and that reincarnation of Kikyo,' Naraku contemplated.  
  
"Sakurako, Shizuko."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku?" The two snake demons seemed to appear from the shadows.   
  
"Would it be possible for one of you take on the appearance of Kohaku?"   
  
"We would have to consume him, my lord," Sakurako said.  
  
"Unless, we were to have only a part of him. We would be able to take on his shape, but would not inherit his capabilities," Shizuko followed.   
  
"So that means you would still smell like a demon?"  
  
"Yes Master Naraku. But we would be able to fool humans with the appearance," Shizuko said.  
  
"How much of Kohaku would you need?"  
  
"Only a small amount of flesh," Sakurako grinned.   
  
"I see. Kohaku." Naraku summoned the small boy.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Kohaku replied.   
  
Naraku snapped his fingers. Kohaku's eyes went blank.   
  
"Bring me that sword."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Several days later, everyone was walking through the forest, hoping to come along a small village where they could stay the night, but no such luck.   
  
"It seems as though we will be spending the night under the stars again," Miroku said.  
  
'I miss my bed...' Kagome thought wistfully. 'But I have to make the best of things.'   
  
"We should find a good place to camp before it gets too late in the evening," advised Sango.   
  
The group walked on a little longer until they found a small clearing.   
  
"This looks like a good place," Kagome said cheerfully.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha started a fire and Kagome brought out the food she had brought along from her last trip to her house. They had just finished eating when Inuyasha stiffened.   
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking worried.   
  
"Demons. A whole lot of them," He replied.   
  
They stood, and grabbed their weapons.   
  
"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"In that direction," Kagome pointed.  
  
"That's in the exact opposite direction I sense the demons," Inuyasha said.   
  
"What do we do?" Sango said uncertainly.   
  
"The demons are coming closer," Inuyasha stated. Sango and Miroku could sense them now too.   
  
Just then a chain sickle cut through the woods and nearly missed Sango.   
  
'A chain sickle?!' Sango thought wildly. 'Kohaku?'  
  
"I'll go this way after the shard. The rest of you can go take care of the demons," Sango called as she was already crashing through the brush.   
  
"Wait! Sango you shouldn't go alone!" Miroku dashed after her.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll handle the demons," Inuyasha said to Kagome.   
  
"Right," she replied. She picked up her bow and arrows. "I'm ready."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kohaku? Kohaku!!" Sango called as she ran through the woods following the slices in the trees. She came upon a clearing. There stood Kohaku.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango stopped and stared. Something wasn't right. His eyes were so... vacant.   
  
Kohaku just stared ahead as if he didn't even see Sango. He dropped his sickle. Then a swarm of Naraku's poisonous bees came over the tree tops. Sango crouched with her boomerang.   
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She took out a bunch of bees, but there were still too many.   
  
"Kohaku, what's going on?!" Sango said, but then watched in horror as several bees went to Kohaku's back and...  
  
"NO!!!!! KOHAKU!!!!!"   
  
Before Sango could react she saw the shard in the bee's grasp. Kohaku's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Miroku came up behind her just in time to witness the scene.  
  
"KOHAKU!!!!" Sango ran to her fallen brother. "No! Kohaku!" Tears rolled down Sango's cheeks as she picked up her little brother and cradled him in her arms. Miroku came up and kneeled beside her. He put his arm around her.   
  
"Kohaku," Sango whispered.   
  
"Sango-" But Miroku's voice caught in his throat.   
  
"Kohaku, you were all I had left... I have no one now..." Sango wept.  
  
"You have me."  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku in surprise. It nearly broke his heart.  
  
"And, you have Kagome and Inuyasha, even Shippo and Kiara," He spoke softly. "You aren't alone. I'm sorry about Kohaku. We will make sure to give him a proper burial and say a prayer over him. But think Sango, he's not in Naraku's hands anymore..." Miroku's eyes were full of compassion.   
  
Sango threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Miroku hugged her back, and for once in his life felt no urge to let his hands wander.   
  
'He always knows what to say,' Sango thought as she cried on his chest.   
  
Their embrace was short however. Miroku was tense. Kohaku was getting up! Sango looked over.   
  
"Kohaku!" Her voice quavered.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I have some business to take care of."  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped. Suddenly it was not Kohaku who stood before them, but Sakurako! With a laugh Shizuko emerged from the trees behind her.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome burst out of the forest, only to be confronted by Kagura and hundreds of demons.   
  
"Inuyasha. How nice to see you again," She said with an evil smile.   
  
"Kagura. What's with all your demon pals?" Inuyasha replied.   
  
"Hm. Ready to fight, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Bring it on," He said with a smirk as he drew tetsusaiga.   
  
"Don't be so hasty to end your life," Kagura said. "Dance of blades!"  
  
Kagura whipped her fan and Inuyasha blocked the white blades of wind that threatened to rip him apart. Kagura sent another attack flying his way. He again blocked.  
  
Kagome was busy shooting some of the demons down with her purifying arrows. Kiara was also in the skies helping out Kagome.   
  
Kagura looked over at the young girl. 'She is doing better than I thought. But she cannot block my wind blades so well as Inuyasha.'  
  
"Ha!" Kagura exclaimed as she shot an assult towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked over and gasped as she saw Kagura's blades come at her.   
  
'I have no way to block this attack!' She thought desperately.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay! That's it for now! Wow, I really like to end on cliff hangers, huh? But, I've got more coming, so stay tuned! ^_^ 


	6. Disappearences

Wow, it took me awhile to get this all figured out. I've been so busy! I have a test to study for and I had a lot of plans this weekend so I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I wanted to. And I wasn't sure if I liked the way it came out, but I had to wrap things up. I noticed there isn't a lot off fluff in my story. But then again there isn't a whole lot of real fluff in the show, either. If you guys think I should put some more fluff in, tell me! All battle scenes aren't too fun. But I don't want to make this too fluffy. Cause that can get kinda dumb sometimes if you're not in the mood. So, I guess the only way I'll know what to do next is if you review and tell me! I only got two reviews last time... *sniff*sniff* Have you guys forgotten about me?! Thank you EvilVidel and YunFei for still caring!! Come on people, I need your feed back! So, please review? Thank you! ^_^  
  
disclaimer* Ah yes, the disclaimer. The place where I am supposed to write something witty saying that I don't own Inuyasha. But I've kinda run out of witty things to say, if anything I ever said was witty to begin with... so how about you just not sue me and enjoy my fic...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"How dare you!!! How dare you impersonate my brother!!! Where is he? Where is Kohaku?!" An enraged Sango was ready to spring on Sakurako, but Miroku held her back.   
  
Both the snake demons grinned. Sango's eyes widened in remembrance of their words in the last battle...  
  
*~  
  
The group was stunned as they watched the small girl transformed into a twin of the other snake demon, only a red version. Inuyasha sensed her blood change from human to demon.  
  
"Wait a minute! How come you smelled like a human a minute ago, but now you smell like a demon?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Because I had just devoured that pathetic little human. A special capability of ours is to take on the shape and characteristics of what we consume. This including her smell." She laughed.  
  
*~  
  
"You didn't... you didn't devour him did you!?" Sango looked sick.  
  
"Oh no, be glad Sango, we didn't eat him.... well, all of him. Naraku still has some use for the little brat," Shizuko spoke up.   
  
"Damn you!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Now now, Sango... there's no need to get riled up; you're brother's alive and fine... Although, in a few minutes you won't be," Sakurako grinned. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Her hands began to glow.   
  
"Sango, don't let those whips of theirs hit you!" Miroku warned.   
  
"I'll be fine... They're the ones who are going to die." Sango was ready for battle. Miroku looked at her. Her face was full of revenge. He was glad he was on her side....  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!" Sango started in.  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!!"   
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to make it! Kagome was at the mercy of Kagura's blades...  
  
He heard a familiar growl.   
  
"Oh!" Kagome was surprised as Kiara came just in time to pick up her up out of harms way.  
  
"Damn," Kagura muttered.   
  
"Thanks Kiara, I owe ya one," Inuyasha called to her. "Alright Kagura, your fight is with me."   
  
"Is it Inuyasha? What if my orders were different?" Kagura looked at him sideways, and then eyed Kagome sitting on Kiara.   
  
"Don't even think about it! Kagome's got nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh but she does, Inuyasha. She's constantly getting in the way."   
  
Inuyasha was getting angry. "That's enough! Leave Kagome out of this and fight me!"  
  
And with that Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga and tried to use the kaze no kizu. But Kagura deflected it with her fan.   
  
"Did you forget, Inuyasha, that I control wind?"  
  
"Damn it," Inuyasha said. "Kagome! Use your arrows again!" He called up to her.   
  
"Right!" She drew an arrow and shot it towards Kagura.   
  
"No... her purifying arrows make it possible for Inuyasha to use the wind scar.... She really needs to be eliminated." Kagura stepped back.   
  
She saw the wound of the wind start swirling. Inuyasha was preparing to strike....  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Sango was having a hard time battling the two snake demons. They seemed to be everywhere at once, and those damn whips were getting annoying. But so far she was holding up. Her anger fueled her on to fight until she physically couldn't anymore. Miroku was trying his best to get a chance to use his wind tunnel, but the bees were still there and he was afraid he would accidentally suck up Sango. He decided that the wind tunnel was a lost cause and managed to get Shizuko to fight with him. He blocked her red whips, but it was getting difficult. They were tough, and his human body wouldn't hold out much longer, especially since he hadn't fully recovered yet from Inuyasha's slash. He had one last trick. He pulled out some of his paralyzing scrolls.   
  
"Ha!" He threw them at Shizuko's head.   
  
"Ah!!! What are these?!" She cried but couldn't move. Miroku moved in and with one blow Shizuko was down.   
  
Sango was still engaged with Sakurako. But now that she only had one to worry about Sango was able to get some hits on her.   
  
"Shizuko! What have you done to my sister?!" Sakurako was momentarily distracted by the fall of her sister and Sango whammed her with hiraikotsu. She flew back and fell.   
  
"What have you done to my brother??!!!" Sango yelled at her in frustration.   
  
Sakurako looked up from the ground. "He's fine! He's perfectly fine! But my sister is just lying there! What the hell did you do to her monk?!"  
  
"I paralyzed her with my spell scrolls and knocked her out. She will be okay after awhile."  
  
Sakurako got up and ran to her unconscious sister. She picked her up and glared at the two before departing into the woods.   
  
Sango stared as they ran away. She dropped her boomerang and then fell to her knees. Miroku came up and knelt beside her.   
  
"Let's get out of here..." Sango whispered.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kagura could feel Sakurako and Shizuko's demon energies moving away from the battle they had been fighting. Shizuko's energy felt especially faint.   
  
"Damn, they must have retreated. Then I can't stay here."  
  
She looked at Inuyasha who was about to cut through the wind scar.   
  
"I think I'm done playing for today. Good bye Inuyasha."  
  
Kagura tossed her feather up and hopped onto it. She quickly flew away.   
  
"Damn it!!!! How come you always fly away? You're a coward!!! Come back and fight me!" But Kagura ignored Inuyasha's ranting and disappeared into the night.   
  
"Inuyasha, it's over now. Let's just go. Where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome said.   
  
"I don't know. They went in the opposite direction as us."  
  
"Well, lets go find them. They could be in trouble!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went in the direction of Miroku and Sango. They met up near their camp. Sango and Miroku both looked spent.   
  
"What happened? Did you find the jewel shard?" Kagome questioned the two after they had settled back in their camp.   
  
"Yes. It was Sakurako and Shizuko. They had a shard with them but we didn't get it..." Sango seemed reluctant to go on.  
  
"Sakurako impersonated Kohaku. And then we fought them. They retreated after I injured Shizuko." Miroku finished for her. "What happened on your end?"  
  
"Kagura came with a bunch of demons. She tried to kill Kagome."  
  
"So Naraku was setting up another trap?" Miroku said.  
  
"I think so. He must have planned it so that we'd split up. Sakurako looked like Kohaku to lure Sango away from the rest of us. I guess he didn't plan on you following her, Miroku," said Inuyasha. He looked over at Sango. She looked shooken up. Probably cause of Kohaku he reasoned.  
  
"I think also that Kagura was to get rid of Kagome while you two were away. If she kept me busy with her stupid wind attacks, there was no one to protect her. Except you Kiara." The little cat meowed.   
  
"Well, at least we all came out of this one okay," Miroku said. "We should get some rest. It was a very trying battle."  
  
They all agreed and settled down for the night.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
After several days of traveling again, The group came upon a little town. It looked very inviting and Miroku quickly went to the nicest looking temple to do his thing.   
  
"I feel bad, tricking these people into letting us stay here like this," Sango whispered to Kagome.   
  
"I know, but I have to admit I wouldn't mind sleeping inside for once," she replied.   
  
As Miroku looked around the temple, he noticed something odd. There were a lot of men... but no women. Oh wait, there were women! But they were...   
  
'This temple has no young women in it. What a drag...' Miroku sighed.   
  
"Hello good sir. I am a Buddhist monk, and I couldn't help but sense an ominous presence coming from your temple. If I may perform an exorcism-"  
  
But Miroku was cut off.   
  
"Ah! A monk! You are just what we need! Our temple has been bewitched! All of our young women have been disappearing!" The old man grabbed Miroku's hand and knelt down.   
  
"We would be honored if you could break the enchantment and bring back our women!"  
  
Miroku had a gleam in his eye. "We would be glad to help your village."  
  
Sango looked a little irked.   
  
But as the night wore on it was not Sango who was irritated, but Miroku. With all the women gone, Sango and Kagome were the main attraction. Even Inuyasha was getting jealous of all the attention Kagome was receiving.   
  
"Look at em. They're like a pack of wolves." Inuyasha was clearly annoyed.   
  
"Mmm..." Miroku said nothing as he sipped from his cup. He eyed Sango over the rim. She seemed to be having a great time. "I'm getting tired. Perhaps we should call it a night."  
  
"No way. I'm staying right here. If any of them even try to touch Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped and stared stubbornly ahead. "Why do we have to do this anyway? Who cares where the women went. Probably were sick of all the stupid filthy slobs they got in this town."   
  
"I think it has to do with more than that. It is very strange that all of the young women got up and left. I have never heard of such a thing before. The temple keeper said that each night more and more women disappeared. It's now the fifth night and none of them have returned."   
  
"I bet they're all gone. A demon probably got em." Inuyasha muttered.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Miroku said as he heard the laughter of the men and saw Sango's bright smile. He felt very dejected.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
That night Sango and Kagome were sleeping in their extravagant room. Since they were the only young women in the village they were being treated like royalty. Shippo was snuggled with Kagome and Kiara was curled up near Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha were in another, less attractive, room down the hall.   
  
Everything was normal and the night was beautiful. The stars were out and there seemed to be nothing wrong with the world. Everyone was peacefully asleep. Except for one....  
  
Kagome and Sango awoke to hear a sound of a pipe playing. It was a pretty song; it seemed light and inviting. Before Kagome and Sango could ask each other what they thought it was, their eyes became vacant, and they seemed to be in a trance-like state. The girls got up and began to walk out of their room towards the sound of the enticing song. Shippo was awakened when Kagome got up and he was confused.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome what's going on? Where are you going? Kagome!!" He grabbed her leg but nothing the little fox demon did could snap Kagome out of it. "What is that strange sound? I better get Inuyasha!" And he raced down to the boys' room.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Well that's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think. I've got the next part of this planned out, but give me your input and I can make adjustments. Thanks! See you next chapter! 


	7. Soul Piper

Okay, hello there! Wow, I've been so busy! It's so bad that I don't have time to update until weekends. So I'm sorry that I make you guys wait so long! But I really don't have time. :(   
  
So, I have to write and proofread all my stuff at 12:30 at night, like I'm doing right now. It's very sad... I should be out at a party somewhere, but I did that last night. It was fun! But, since my friend that I was going to hang out with tonight is a dork and went somewhere else without me, I had time to update my fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, and it should answer your questions from last time! Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me!   
  
*disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... *grumble* So um, please don't sue me cause it's taking up all my money just to go to college!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
would you hold me if I cried on your shoulder  
  
console me and make my world seem less colder  
  
I never wanted much, just to be by your side  
  
it's so difficult because of your wounded pride  
  
your friends care about you and so do I  
  
but for all this you've only made me cry  
  
my soul may be hers but my hand is not  
  
in the end she's gone so what have you got?  
  
would you hold me if I cried on your shoulder  
  
console me and make my world seem less colder  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha! Kagome and Sango are acting strange! Inuyasha wake up!" Shippo bounced onto Inuyasha's lap.   
  
"Ahck! Shippo, what the hell! I'm trying to get some rest!" Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and was ready to launch the poor kid when he stopped.   
  
"Ah! You dummy! Kagome and Sango are in trouble!" Shippo squiggled trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.   
  
"What? What happened?" Inuyasha brought Shippo up to his face. By now Miroku had woken up from all the commotion. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's going on Inuyasha?" He yawned.  
  
"Kagome and Sango were sleeping, but then they woke up and started walking out the door! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me! They didn't say anything either, just kept on walking. Inuyasha, put me down!"  
  
Inuyasha tossed Shippo onto the floor and got up.   
  
"Did you notice anything else that was strange, Shippo?" He said as he started for the door. Miroku also got up and followed Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard someone playing a song, and it sounded like it was a pipe," Shippo answered.   
  
"A pipe...." Miroku pondered this as they went to the girls room. Kagome and Sango were indeed gone.   
  
"Inuyasha, can you detect their scent?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm working on it... Over there. It's really faint though, they've gotten far," Inuyasha said as he started running towards the girls. Miroku picked up Shippo and caught up to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was thinking, Inuyasha, that I've heard of demons that lure young women away from their villages and then devour their souls. They are called soul pipers. They use their music to hypnotize young women and after they have gathered quite a few they steal the souls," Miroku said as they ran.  
  
"So you're saying a soul piper is responsible for the disappearance of all the village girls?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That would be my guess," answered Miroku.   
  
"Then we'd better hurry. Kagome and Sango are in danger."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
A young man with an angelic face and black hair in a long braid down his back sat upon a floating cloud playing a beautiful song on his pipe. He stopped after a few measures and looked down at the crowd of women sitting on the small hill under him. He laughed as he saw more coming. He began playing his song again.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you hear that? It's a flute playing," Shippo said.   
  
"Yeah, we're getting close, I can smell the demon now, too. And there are a whole bunch of women."   
  
The boys came upon the hill and were amazed at the sight. Women were everywhere. In the middle of them all was a young man playing upon a pipe. He stopped and looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha.   
  
"Ah, I see I have some guests that were not invited," he said smoothly. All of the women turned their heads to stare at the two. Inuyasha and Miroku all of a sudden felt very self conscious. But Inuyasha wasn't going to waste time. He drew tetsusaiga.  
  
"Alright pretty boy. What are you planning to do with all these women?" He snarled.   
  
"Why, steal their souls of course. How else would I maintain my existence?"   
  
"Why you-- Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as he saw the young girl stand up and stare at him.   
  
The soul piper looked over at her in astonishment. 'How can that be? She should be still under my hypnosis. There is no way she could move without my command. She is no ordinary girl.' He played a short fast song on his pipe. Kagome winced and fell to her knees.  
  
"Ha, you know this girl?" He sneered.   
  
"Look, Sango is next to her," Miroku said. To their amazement Sango raised her head when heard her name spoken.   
  
'What is going on here? These girls must have a very tight bond with these fools. Otherwise there is no way they could overcome my hypnosis.' He played a few notes and Sango also fell to her hands and knees.   
  
"These girls are under my spell. They will obey me. Let's see how you fair." He played his pipe once again, and Kagome and Sango rose.   
  
"So ladies, what is your weapon of choice?" He played a few more notes. Sango and Kagome began to glow. Then it seemed that the smoke-like auras that surrounded them lifted into the air formed into a solid boomerang and a bow and quiver of arrows.   
  
"The hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Shippo, you had better take cover in that tree over there. This will be too dangerous for you," Miroku told the little fox demon.   
  
"OKay..." Shippo said as he bounced away to saftey.   
  
Sango grabbed the boomerang and Kagome grabbed the bow and drew an arrow.   
  
"Attack," said the piper with an evil smile. He then resumed playing. Kagome shot an arrow towards Inuyasha's heart. Sango ran in Miroku's direction with her boomerang held high.   
  
Tetsusaiga transformed and Inuyasha was able to block Kagome's arrow just in time. He shoved it away. Miroku wasn't fairing as well as his companion. He was having a hard time ducking Sango's blows. He blocked with his staff, but Sango was a vicious opponent. She swung the boomerang around and this time Miroku wasn't quick enough. He flew back and landed on the ground hard.   
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha called as he saw the monk fall. But Inuyasha had no time to help his friend. Kagome was now raining arrows at him and he couldn't get close to her. The arrows were tearing at his robes and tetsusaiga wouldn't be able to stand the repeated blows for long. Kagome's arrows were full of her priestess magic and were very powerful. Inuyasha had never realized just how powerful they were, until now when their fury was turned on him. It seemed that every shot was more powerful than the last one.   
  
"Kagome! You gotta-- stop this!" Inuyasha yelled between blocking arrows.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she heard her name called. She hesitated with the bow for a split second, and it gave Inuyasha a chance to charge her. He ran up beside her and grabbed her arm. Kagome gasped and the bow disappeared into a puff of smoke.   
  
The soul piper looked dismayed. He looked over to see Miroku back on his feet and blocking Sango's attacks.   
  
'These girls are not at their full strength. It is because their souls are empty with hypnosis and they fight with no volition or anger in their hearts. They only do what I tell them to and feel nothing. They will never beat these two this way. These men are too strong for that. I will have to use a different strategy.' The soul piper considered his next plan.   
  
He stood up and played another tune. Sango and Kagome both froze. Then they both fell and lay still.   
  
"Kagome! What have you done to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled at the piper. He merely grinned and started playing another song.  
  
"That pipe is getting really annoying..." threatened Inuyasha. He grabbed tetsusaiga and transformed it fully again. Miroku had tried waking Sango but stopped and looked on in amazement at the sight he saw before him. Girls everywhere had the same glowing aura that had enveloped Kagome and Sango. They then formed weapons of every kind, each woman possessing what she could fight with the best. Some had merely cooking pans, others swords and daggers, bows and arrows, spears, and even slingshots and rocks.   
  
"Inuyasha, remember we mustn't hurt them. They are just village women under his control," Miroku warned Inuyasha.   
  
"That's great, monk, I realize that. But how the hell are we gonna beat this guy?"  
  
"I've heard that the soul piper's own soul is tied to his pipe. If you destroy his pipe, he will be destroyed as well. But you must break his pipe, not him. As long as his pipe remains intact, he will survive any attack you throw at him."  
  
"Ha, so you know my secret. Well it's really no use to you. There is no way you will ever even get close enough to destroy my flute, so you are doomed to die with the rest of these young women."   
  
Then, in a split second all of the girls rose and in a huge mass came toward Inuyasha and Miroku. "Feh, this'll be easy," Inuyasha snorted. "It's just a bunch of little girls."  
  
Miroku was not so sure. "They may be just young girls, Inuyasha, but they are armed and are completely ruthless under this demon's control. We must be careful not to hurt them."   
  
"Whatever. Let's just get this over with!"  
  
Inuyasha was then busy dodging women and their various weapons. It was not so easy as he thought. There were just too many of them. He was trying not to throw them back too hard, but every time he somewhat cleared his way to the piper more women would come and block his path. Miroku was having his troubles as well, and his staff was taking its share of beatings. The situation looked hopeless. Inuyasha was trying to clear his way to no avail, and Miroku could not handle his share and try and cover for Inuyasha as well.   
  
"What should we do now monk?! There's just--- too many-- of them!" Inuyasha called to Miroku.   
  
"I-don't know! They will never tire, yet our bodies will eventually weaken. As of right now, I see no way out of this!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! You see! All of your efforts are futile! You will die along with the rest of them!" The soul piper laughed again.   
  
"You-- bastard!" Inuyasha tried to jump but was too weighted down. "Dammit!"  
  
As he was struggling, he turned as saw Kagome standing, watching him fight. Her face was still blank, but he gasped as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
"Kagome!" he yelled. "Dammit, she's in pain! That bastard! She's crying! KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked like she had been shocked when she heard Inuyasha call her name. The soul piper felt the charge of energy go through the girl and stopped playing his pipe. He stared at Kagome as she turned and faced him.   
  
'She still looks hypnotized. Why is she moving on her own?! I... I don't have all of her soul under control. This woman has an incredibly large soul. She is a priestess no doubt.' He grinned evilly.   
  
"So young lady, you wish to fight me? You will not win, you know. My pipe will devour your soul."  
  
Kagome said nothing and her face held a determined look. She stood before the piper. He raised his flute and began to play once again.   
  
"Kagome!!! No!" Inuyasha cried through a wall of women. But there was nothing he could do.   
  
Kagome began glowing as the piper began sucking up the soul from her. She stood tall as he played on.   
  
'Why isn't she weakening?! This cannot be...' the piper continued trying to steal away the depths of Kagome's soul.   
  
After a minute he still had not gotten all of her soul and his pipe was getting full.   
  
"What is this girl? Why does she have such a large soul? It almost seems as though she is holding it back." He played a little longer, hoping to take enough from her to cause her to fall. But Kagome remained standing and she began to shine with a brilliant radiance. The piper had to shield his eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned, and little Shippo cried out from his safe place in the nearby tree.   
  
"What is she doing?! No! She's.-- my flute is too full! Her soul is just too large! The connection from her soul and the pipe cannot be severed... she will--!" but his last words were cut off. Kagome raised her hands toward the piper, and with one huge flash of light sent her soul energy into the pipe. The pipe was too full and it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Kagome collapsed as the rest of her soul left her body.   
  
"Nooo!" the soul piper cried as his flute was destroyed. After his instrument was gone, he started to disintegrate and fade away. All of the women began to wake up, shaking their heads as if they had just woken from a deep slumber.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the girl lying on the ground. She looked like she was just passed out. But something was wrong. He looked up and saw the glowing white orbs of her soul floating above her. "What's going on?! Why aren't they returning to her?!"   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Aw, wow I'm evil. I just love those cliffhangers.... But I don't have enough of the next chapter written to post it! I'll try and work on it and get it up soon. Really though, guys, suspense is a good thing! I think... Anyway, please review and give me your opinion! Thank you! ^_^ 


	8. A Reunion

Ha, had some extra time today to update the next chapter! Sorry guys, it's a little shorter than the other ones, but I think it's a pretty good one, so check it out. Please tell me what you think. Ah! Moon smurf, you are so smart! It does involve Kikyo.... muah ha ha! Very clever of you to figure that out! But I also thank YunFei and EvilVidel for reviewing! Thanks for sticking with me guys!  
  
*disclaimer: ah... evil disclaimer... making me realize my hopes of ever owning Inuyasha are futile... *sigh*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Miroku had found an exhausted Sango, and was carrying her on his back as he came up to Inuyasha. Little Shippo had also come down from his tree and took up a vigil at Kagome's side. The little fox demon was doing his best not to cry, because he knew Inuyasha would make fun of him. But he could not help a few tears when he saw Kagome's placid face.  
  
"Her soul has undergone a huge traumatic experience. It may take a while, possibly an hour or more, for it to recover and return to her body. She could have died doing that. But Lady Kagome has saved us all," Miroku said after examining her and the floating orbs of her soul above her.   
  
"The rest of the women here are frightened, and they do not know what is going on. I will do my best to help them get back to their villages. You watch over Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha." Miroku had a familiar gleam in his eye as he walked off to the help the women. Inuyasha was too absorbed with Kagome to make a comment on how perverted Miroku was, and poor Sango was too tired to even muster up so much as a glare. Inuyasha did however look over when he heard a scream and then the sound of a hand slapping flesh. Miroku looked sheepish and the crowd of women were walking away.   
  
"I guess they know where they're going... " Miroku sat and turned his head away so that Inuyasha and Sango didn't have a direct view of the bright red hand print on his cheek. Inuyasha snickered and then turned back to Kagome.   
  
He was still holding her while they waited for her souls to return to her. He looked into her face.   
  
'It seems like this has been happening a lot lately. Me holding you, and you completely unconscious. Kagome... she's so pale, and cold. She looks so fragile. But she defeated that demon when the rest of us couldn't.' Inuyasha reflected, 'What has this girl done to me? My only wish in the whole world right now is for you to wake up, Kagome...Why aren't the souls returning yet? This is taking so long. I won't lose you Kagome. I will stay right here and protect you until you wake up.' Inuyasha's thoughts startled him. 'I will protect her? What about.... Kikyo?'   
  
Almost as if his thought had summoned it, one of Kikyo's soul collectors drifted by! He gently laid Kagome down and stood up. His eyes widened, and then he drew tetsusaiga and slashed the soul collector before it made off with one of Kagome's souls.   
  
"What the hell's going on here?" He demanded. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation.   
  
"Kik-Kikyo!" Inuyasha and the others were startled.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo addressed him with an icy cold voice.   
  
"What.. what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do I need an excuse to see you now?" She sounded amused. Inuyasha didn't have an answer, he only stared. Then he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors gathering up Kagome's souls.   
  
"Hey! What are they doing?! Those are Kagome's souls!"   
  
"Inuyasha. Have you already forgotten they were originally mine? She is only a reincarnation." Kikyo looked at him with cold undead eyes.   
  
Inuyasha looked taken aback. "But, but you can't just take them! She needs them to live!"   
  
"But don't you see Inuyasha, so do I."  
  
Inuyasha stared again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you want me to live again, Inuyasha? If I take her souls, I will be alive again. Isn't that your wish?"  
  
"Kikyo... But what will happen to Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes hardened at the sound of Kagome's name. "It really isn't your concern, is it? Your life belongs to me, remember? You promised Inuyasha."  
  
"I-I...."  
  
"Does this really mean that pathetic little girl means more to you than I do? Answer carefully, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked torn. Poor lifeless Kagome lay on the ground, and a cold and calculating Kikyo stood before him, demanding an answer to the question that had been plaguing him for so long. The question that he didn't have an answer to.   
  
"You fail to answer Inuyasha. But I really do not care anymore. I was just curious. I think I know what the answer is in your heart. Even still, it will not divert me from obtaining my initial goal."   
  
"Kikyo... wait..." But Inuyasha's plea was ignored. Kikyo looked at him with an evil smile, and then her soul collectors began gathering Kagome's souls.   
  
"No! Wait Kikyo! Kagome will die!"  
  
Kikyo stood as all of the souls were being returned to her.   
  
"Don't you see, Inuyasha? My only wish is to walk among the living again. And with all of my soul returned to me I will be alive."   
  
Inuyasha looked worriedly over at Kagome. She was still pale and lifeless. It was just like the time when the witch, Orasuwai, had first resurrected Kikyo to life. He looked at Kikyo, who was being given the last glowing orb. She looked triumphant. But her smile faded as she cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder. Blood began to drip everywhere.   
  
"No, my- my wound. Inuyasha...." She looked up and glared at him.   
  
"Remember Kikyo. It wasn't me."   
  
"It doesn't matter now, does it? I am alive... and I will never have to deal with you again. But first I must make sure that my souls do not return." Kikyo stood, and though she was wounded, she strung her bow with an arrow.   
  
"What? Kikyo... don't shoot me! I told you this before! I didn't betray you!"   
  
"Did you not listen Inuyasha? I am not aiming for you."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, I guess I really just like to leave the characters in peril. But it's so much fun! What will happen next?! Another chapter coming soon! ^_^ 


	9. Disagreements

Okay, another chapter! Yea! I'm sorry I didn't get it posted this weekend, but I was in Minnesota visiting my friend who goes to U of M. So I had a great time, but it's kinda difficult to update when you're in a different state! But, I luckily had this all written out and no homework so I could get it posted this evening. And, I want to thank you Moon Smurf and Yun Fei for reviewing! Your thoughts always help, and I really appreciate it guys! Hey there MaggieMehve! Thanks for joining us. I'm glad that you like my story! Thanks for your review!   
  
*disclaimer: Oh.... you all know I'm not going to make any money off this fan fiction. Although it would be nice, considering I need money. Why? Because I am in college. And that sadly explains it all....   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He turned and looked behind him.   
  
"No!"   
  
'No, do not say it Inuyasha, do not say her name before I can strike...'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo was about to shoot her arrow. But at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, her heart skipped a beat. Kagome's souls shot out of Kikyo's body. Kagome was glowing. Inuyasha had spoken her name, and her body was once again calling her soul back to her.   
  
"What have you done?!" Kikyo cried. She dropped her bow and arrow and clutched at her chest, trying to keep the life giving souls from leaving. It was not working, and she was once again forced to run before all of the souls returned to Kagome.  
  
"We will meet again, Inuyasha," she called as she retreated to the forest that bordered the bottom of the hills.   
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome as the last few souls returned to her. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, and watched as she awoke in a daze. She looked up to see Inuyasha's bright golden eyes staring carefully into her own.   
  
"Inuyasha? What happened?" She questioned softly.  
  
"You don't remember?" he said.  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" asked Miroku. Sango had enough strength to crawl to the side of her friend. Kagome sat up.   
  
"I'm okay. But what happened? Why are we here?" she asked, confused as she first noticed her surroundings.   
  
"It's a long story. Let's go back to the village," Inuyasha said. He helped her stand. Kagome looked at him with some surprise. 'Why's he being so nice all of a sudden? But I guess I shouldn't complain!' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as her legs collapsed from underneath her. Before she realized what was happening, she was in Inuyasha's arms again.   
  
"Wow... why am I so... tired?" she said.  
  
"You have been through a lot, Lady Kagome. Let Inuyasha carry you home," Miroku advised her. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap as Inuyasha carried her. Miroku held an exhausted Sango. She sighed as she couldn't even defend herself against Miroku's notorious wandering hands. Inuyasha glanced over, and seeing Sango's predicament, glared at the monk.   
  
"If I weren't carrying Kagome, I'd take you down right now, ya pervert."  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha an innocent look, shifted Sango and moved his hands to a less offensive area. Sango gave an appreciative smile to Inuyasha. Miroku sighed.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Thank you! Thank you very much for returning our women to us! We are ever in your debt! Please, name your price." A very grateful head temple man bowed at Miroku's feet.   
  
"Well, we did almost lose one of our company, as this was an extremely dangerous mission. I couldn't except any less than...."  
  
Inuyasha and a rested Sango sat as they watched Miroku bargain with the temple man.   
  
"I just don't know what to make of him," sighed Sango. Inuyasha looked at her out the corner of his eye. Sango was gazing at Miroku.   
  
"Sango-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"How is Kagome doing, Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted him, ripping her attention away from the handsome monk.   
  
"She's resting right now. I told her how she saved us."  
  
"Did you tell her about... Kikyo?" Sango asked gently.   
  
Inuyasha had that torn look in his eyes again. Sango felt bad for him. She almost wished she hadn't asked.   
  
"No, I didn't," he finally said.   
  
"Don't you think you should?"  
  
"I don't want to upset her," he said flatly. Sango took the hint to drop the subject.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kagome was restless. She was trying to wake up, trying so hard. 'This happened to me, didn't it? This isn't real, but it was. Kikyo... she stole my souls. I must get them back... They must come back to me.... I must see Inuyasha again! He is calling my name... Inuyasha! I am coming!'  
  
Kagome flew up from her bed on the floor. She was in a cold sweat, and breathing hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest. That horrible black place was gone. Her frantic cries were gone, Kikyo's cold voice was gone, and Inuyasha's warm, confused voice was also gone.   
  
"It was a dream. It was all a dream, right?" Kagome looked around. But somehow she knew it wasn't. That had happened. It had to have. That blank spot in her memory was now filled. She put her hand over her heart, which was beginning to calm down. 'It's over now. She's gone, I have no reason to fear. But Inuyasha... he didn't tell me...'  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha and Sango turned to see a disheveled looking Kagome in the doorway.   
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be up-" But Inuyasha stopped as he saw the sad expression on her face.   
  
"You didn't tell me, Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.   
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That Kikyo took my soul again."  
  
Inuyasha stopped breathing for a moment. She looked so sad... He couldn't look her in the eye.   
  
"You can't look at me, Inuyasha."  
  
He bit his lip.   
  
"Thank you for protecting me. Had you not called my name, I might not have been able to come back. You saved me, Inuyasha. Just next time, please tell me the whole story." And with that she turned and walked out.   
  
"You said you didn't tell her!" He accused Sango.  
  
Sango looked bewildered. "I said nothing to her, like you asked."  
  
"Kagome, wait!" He got up to run after her.   
  
He ran out and saw her in the courtyard, standing and looking up at the night sky. She turned and watched him approach.   
  
He halted and stared at her. The moonlight gleamed in her shiny hair and reflected in her saddened eyes.   
  
"Kagome.... how did... you know?"   
  
"I had a dream, Inuyasha. I dreamed what happened. But it really wasn't a dream, I was just remembering."  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"I am not asking you to choose, Inuyasha." She gave a rueful smile. "I already told you how I feel, and I know how you feel. But thank you, for letting me live."  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"I think I should go home for awhile..." she said in an absent voice. "I miss my mom... and Souta, and Grandpa." She turned her face up to the moonlight.   
  
"What has gotten into you? You're acting strange!" Inuyasha's loud voice cut through the night air.   
  
Kagome put her head down and closed her eyes, her mouth set in a straight line. She rounded on Inuyasha with fire in her eyes.   
  
"I am not acting strange! SIT!"   
  
"ARGH!" *Bam* Inuyasha was now eating dust in an Inuyasha shaped crater.   
  
"Well, at least now you're acting normal... " He muttered.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?!"  
  
"No! I just... I just..." He looked up at her.   
  
"It's because of Kikyo, isn't it?!"  
  
She was standing over him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"You are hopeless," she said when he once again shifted his gaze away from her hard stare. She wheeled around and walked away. "I'm going home tomorrow. I have a test I need to study for."  
  
"Kagome! Wait! You can't just walk away like that!"  
  
"Watch me," came her tart reply.   
  
Inuyasha grumbled into the dirt.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Well? What'd ya think?! Please review and tell me! I love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter coming soon! ^_^ 


	10. Into the Future

Yea for updates! I've got a few ideas running here. Time for the story to head into the present day! Thank you so much all you reviewers! I'm so happy! You guys are so great! Heather, XxX-SuPeiNGo Ruukii-XxX, ShadowFox-Mea, Abby, EvilVidel, and Yun Fei, thank you! I give you all cookies! ^_^ Hope you like my next chapter! Oh, and SuPeiNgo Ruukii, no problem for reviewing "Shattered Heart." I liked it. Thanks for returning the favor!  
  
*disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sigh* But I'd have a lot of fun with him if I did!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Honestly, you really don't have to follow me back to Kaede's. I will just take Kirara," protested Kagome. Miroku's raccoon friend Hachi was there and waiting to take the group back to the well. Kagome surmised that Inuyasha had told the rest of the group about her plans.   
  
"Really, Kagome, it will be easier to just go with you. That way you don't have to look for us when you get back. And we humans can get some well needed rest. We're not like Inuyasha," Miroku told her. Kagome sighed.  
  
"If you really feel that would be best, okay. I won't stay too long. I'll only be gone for about three days."  
  
"Three days?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Oh come on Kagome. We need to be gathering the shards! Who cares about your stupid test?!"  
  
Kagome had a very similar expression as she had the night before. Inuyasha knew that look, and it meant-  
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
*whack* "ARUGH!"  
  
"Inuyasha, if I don't do well in school I will be held back a grade! That means all of my friends will be sophomores and I will still be a freshman! I will be humiliated in front of my entire class! I need to pass this test and do well in school! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home!!!"  
  
Hachi transformed, and Kagome climbed onto him. She tossed her hair and looked straight ahead while the rest of the group gingerly climbed up, hoping not to disturb her. Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha for the entire trip home.   
  
'Why does he always do that?! I've told him so many times how important school is. But he never listens! I can't sacrifice my entire life in the present just to please him. He can be so stupid sometimes. Especially with not telling about Kikyo... I know that his heart belongs to her, but still. He could have at least trusted me enough to tell me.'  
  
Inuyasha sat on the opposite end of Hachi and glared in Kagome's direction. He still didn't understand what was so important about Kagome's dumb school. Jewel shards were way more important. Naraku could be anywhere, gathering up the last of them and becoming more powerful still, and all Kagome was worried about was stupid school. 'Feh.'  
  
When they reached Kaede's village, Kagome hopped off with her large yellow school bag and headed for the well. Inuyasha followed, determined to make her understand how much more important the search was than school. Miroku was tempted to hold Inuyasha back, but decided he'd let Kagome and Inuyasha settle this one. 'Kagome can handle herself,' he thought. But he was startled when he heard a very loud and annoyed yell echo through the forest.   
  
"I AM GOING HOME!!! Must you always do this? I have a life besides you, ya know!"  
  
"Really, I mean it! Who cares about school, Kagome? We need to find the shards! Naraku-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Wait for it.... " Miroku mumbled to Sango.   
  
"Kagome! Come back here! Dammit!"  
  
"Yep, there he goes into the well." Miroku and Sango started to walk towards it.   
  
When they got there Kagome and Inuyasha were gone. Sango leaned on the edge and peered into the dark well.   
  
"Why do you suppose only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through?" she questioned.   
  
"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with Kagome's powers."  
  
"But why can Inuyasha go through too? He certainly isn't a priestess!"   
  
"That I'm not too sure of either. I would say this well has a very magical aura, and it chooses who it will let past."   
  
"Hmm," Sango stood. "I wonder what would happen if I tried to go through. Wait, don't Kagome and Inuyasha have jewel shards? Maybe that's why they can."  
  
"Well, in that case..." Miroku dug in his robe and pulled out three shards.   
  
"Hey! I thought Kagome was carrying all the shards!" Sango exclaimed.   
  
"These are the original shards that I had. I never gave them to Kagome."  
  
"She has to know that you have them, though, right? It's not like you can hide them from her."  
  
"Of course she knows I have them. It's Inuyasha that doesn't know." Miroku winked at her.   
  
"I see. Well, should we try to go through the well?"   
  
"It would be an interesting experiment. Let's try." Miroku handed Sango a jewel shard, and then they both climbed over the edge and down into the well.   
  
"It's really creepy in here... " Sango observed as they descended down the wall.   
  
"That's because it was a pit where the villagers threw the bones of slayed demons," Miroku informed her. They reached the bottom and stepped onto the ground. They looked down expectantly, wondering if they had started traveling through time yet.   
  
"It doesn't feel any different, does it?" Sango looked up at Miroku.   
  
"No, I don't think it worked... Maybe our jewel shards aren't powerful enough to transport us."  
  
"Well, I guess we didn't make it. Let's get out of here now, this place is really eerie."  
  
"Let me give you a boost..."  
  
Old Kaede was approaching the well, when she heard a loud slap echo from it. She walked up and peered in, and saw Sango climbing up the vines and Miroku looking up with a red cheek.   
  
"What are ye doing in the well, child?" She asked Sango who had reached the top.   
  
"We were seeing if we could get to Kagome's time too."   
  
"Ah, ye were trying to get to Kagome. I do not think ye will be able to get to her. Only Inuyasha can."  
  
"Do you know why that is, Kaede?"  
  
"I believe it is because their souls are linked. Kagome's soul was once Kikyo's, and Inuyasha's soul calls to her. So he is able to follow her through the well, but no one else can. At least that is my guess. This always was a strange old well."   
  
"I see. That's as good an explanation as any." Miroku had now appeared at the top of the well. "I hope he isn't hassling Lady Kagome too much."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, will you just go home and wait until I come back?!" Kagome glared at the stubborn dog demon before her.   
  
"I ain't going back unless you come with me." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms in defiance.   
  
"Well then, you'll be waiting for awhile." Kagome turned on her heel and walked through her yard to her house.   
  
"Kagome! Wait! You're supposed to come back with me!" Inuyasha started after her.   
  
"Don't push me Inuyasha! I'll say it!"  
  
Inuyasha halted and winced. He followed her quietly into the house. 'Pissing off Kagome really isn't going to get her to come back with me on her own,' he realized. 'I'll just have to drag her back when she isn't looking.'   
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her mother.  
  
"Mom! I've missed you!" She threw her arms around her.   
  
"Kagome! You're back, what a nice surprise," her mother said, hugging her. She looked up and pulled away when she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Oh, I see you brought your friend."  
  
"Yeah, he kinda tagged along."   
  
"Tagged along?! Kagome-"  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like something to eat?" Kagome said sweetly. "I have some of those instant ramen noodles that you like so much."   
  
Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah, that'd be fine." He crossed his arms and looked away.   
  
"Good, I'll make you some and then I have to go study for that test."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome was rushing off to school and Inuyasha was in the living room watching Souta play video games. He couldn't figure out just how Souta was controlling the figures on that strange box. And how were those pictures moving anyway? The future was so confusing.  
  
"Kagome! You're better!"  
  
Kagome turned to see her three friends meet her at the corner.   
  
"Your grandpa said you had a terrible fever, and that you had some strange tropical disease. Are you better now?" Ami asked.   
  
"I'm just fine! My grandpa tends to exaggerate-"  
  
"How is that jealous boyfriend of yours? Have you guys broken up yet?!"   
  
"Oh, he's as jealous and not understanding as ever... " Kagome sighed.   
  
"You should dump him Kagome, he's no good for you."  
  
"Yeah. Hojo is a much better match!"  
  
'Hojo has three brain cells...' Kagome thought. 'What am I saying?! I'm a horrible person...'  
  
"Look! There's Hojo now!"   
  
"Kagome! You're back! I'm so glad to see you," Hojo addressed her as he walked up to Kagome and her friends.   
  
"Hojo, it's nice to see you too." Kagome smiled, but her friends could tell she was faking it.   
  
They sighed.   
  
"Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie on Saturday?"  
  
"She'd love to!" broke in Eri. It was Kagome's turn to sigh. 'I was going to go back to the feudal era on Saturday...'  
  
"I'll see what I can do Hojo, I might have plans..."  
  
"Of course she doesn't have any plans! She'd love to go with you, Hojo." Eri gripped Kagome's arm and smiled at the most popular boy in school. "Kagome hasn't gotten out in a while."   
  
Kagome sighed again and gave in. 'Inuyasha will just have to wait,' she thought ruefully.   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Uh oh! Kagome's going on a date! How will Inuyasha handle this? Next chapter coming soon! 


	11. Dates and Spirits

Hello!!!!! I'm back guys!!!! I'm so sorry this took so long, but tests and art projects were all due in the same week, and I was just so busy! And I had sent this to my friend to beta it for me, but she hasn't sent it back yet. And it mostly wasn't for this chapter, but the next one. I'm alittle apprehensive about it and I needed her advice. But here's the date chapter! I can just imagine Inuyasha following around Kagome... ah yes, the powers of being an author are unlimited! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And always, thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you so much Heather, Litoansgrl, Megumichan1, and Amara Aquilla. You guys are just great!!! Cookies for all of you. You're opinions inspire me, so keep them flowing! And I'll try not to take so long updating the chapter after this!  
  
*disclaimer: My story, just not my characters. *sigh*   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I have a date and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome said determinedly as she put on some earrings. Inuyasha sat on her bed and glared.   
  
"Maybe if you'd be nicer to me once in awhile I'd take you out in the city too. But you aren't. You just sit there and grumble like you are now. Who wants to be around you when you're like this?!"   
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grouched and turned his head away from Kagome.   
  
She looked at him in the mirror. "Hojo is a very nice boy, he treats me with respect, doesn't call me names, and he is the most popular boy in school. So if you don't mind I'm going on my date now." Kagome turned and walked out of her bedroom. Inuyasha fumed as he stared at her retreating back.   
  
"Sure, fine! Go off with your stupid little boyfriends. See if I care!" He yelled at her.  
  
"See Inuyasha, that's the attitude I'm talking about. Maybe I wouldn't be so quick to come back to my era if you were a little nicer to me!" Kagome said as she went down the stairs.   
  
Inuyasha scowled as Kagome was no longer in view.   
  
"Whatever, that's just great. We should be searching for jewel shards instead of wasting time on stupid dates. What's she see in him, anyway?" Inuyasha had a sudden realization. "I've never seen this 'Hojo.' I wonder what he looks like..."  
  
Inuyasha then started to worry.   
  
"What if he's actually a demon in disguise? What if Kagome's in danger? I'd better follow her and make sure she's okay."   
  
Inuyasha hopped up and crossed the floor to the window. He glanced at the little table that was near it, and saw the hat Kagome made him wear whenever he went out into the city. He grabbed it and shoved it down on his head before jumping out the window. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up Kagome's scent. When he found it, he took off in her direction.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad you could make it!"  
  
"Hi Hojo. So, um, what movie do you want to see?" Kagome felt a little shy all of a sudden. 'Wow, it's been so long since I've gone on a normal date. I've been working way too hard in the feudal era. I need a little time off, no matter what Inuyasha says.'  
  
"There was this great new samurai movie out, I thought we could see that. Unless you don't like those types of movies..."  
  
"Oh no, it'd be fine Hojo," Kagome giggled and smiled at him. If only Inuyasha could see her now. 'This would sure make him jealous. It'd serve him right. He needs to be put in his place.'  
  
Little did she know, Inuyasha himself was only a few feet away inspecting the looks of Hojo.   
  
'He doesn't look like a demon, or smell like one... I guess he's not. But what a wimpy looking human! Come on Kagome, couldn't you choose somebody better than that? How's that guy gonna protect her?! She needs someone strong, like me.' Inuyasha shook his head at his own thoughts. 'Did I just say she needs me? What am I thinking...' He blushed and looked down at the pavement, but didn't have long to question the motives of his private declaration because Kagome and Hojo were leaving. He narrowed his eyes and silently followed behind.   
  
They were casually walking down the street and Inuyasha tried to keep his attention on them, but was somewhat distracted by the sights of the city. People sure wore strange clothes in this era... And there were all these strange metal buildings that towered into the sky. And what strange objects in windows. He'd never seen anything like them. As he was glancing around his vision crossed the couple walking ahead and he saw Hojo reach for Kagome's hand. She looked down at their joined hands and then up at Hojo and giggled again. Inuyasha clenched his fists.   
  
'He's holding her hand! And she's not pulling away! She looks happy about it! Oh, that's it Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha kept his sights on the pair ahead and made sure Hojo tried nothing else. The two then reached a restaurant and went in the door. Inuyasha ran up to where they had entered and wondered what he should do.   
  
'She'll see me if I go in, but how can I keep an eye on her?'  
  
He decided that he'd just wait till they came out. He noticed that there were still trees growing in this odd city. He jumped up into the branches of one and was completely oblivious to the stares of the people on the sidewalks. He peered into the restaurant window and intently watched Kagome and Hojo sit down. They ordered food and then began to talk. Kagome looked like she was having a good time. Inuyasha felt a little bad. Kagome never looked like that when she was talking to him... Then he got angry. What does she see in him? He's so scrawny. He wasn't a good match for her at all. Inuyasha watched them talk for awhile longer and then 'fehed' and leaned back in the tree. He was tired of watching her converse with that loser.  
  
After a half an hour he looked back into the window. He sat up quickly and panicked. Kagome and Hojo were gone! He was about to fly down the tree when she and Hojo came out the door. He caught himself and watched them start down the street. He jumped down from his tree and began to follow. After a little walk they found the cinema. Kagome and Hojo went up to the ticket booth, and then went inside. Inuyasha went up to the doors but was stopped by the lady in the booth.   
  
"Sir, you have to pay for a ticket before you can enter the theatre."  
  
"Huh? Ticket?" Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
"Yes, sir, you have to pay for a movie ticket. Just tell me which one you want to see."  
  
"I don't know, look I don't have time for this." Inuyasha then pushed his way through the doors and ignored the cries of the strange lady in the strange box.   
  
He scanned the commons area for Kagome, but did not see her.  
  
'This place is full of weird smells. I can barely make out where Kagome is... but, I think she is that way...'  
  
Inuyasha headed down a hallway to find himself in front of a door. He slowly opened it, found it dark inside. He peeked his head around and then cautiously walked in. Kagome was in here. He stopped and stared at the big huge screen in front of him. The pictures on it were moving! He pressed himself against the wall.   
  
'What is that thing?!'  
  
He looked in the audience and saw the back of Kagome's head. Just then the movie started. Several samurais with large swords were fighting. Inuyasha growled and knew Kagome was in danger from these big moving pictures. He ran down the isle and jumped over the seats in front of Kagome and Hojo. They were startled. Kagome peered through the darkness. She recognized that shape.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"You know this guy?" Hojo questioned, surprised and confused.   
  
"Come on Kagome, this is too dangerous for you. You're going home with me now," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome hissed, trying not to be too loud and disturb the rest of the viewers.   
  
"This thing is too dangerous, we're going home."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's a movie! It can't hurt me at all!" Kagome whispered fiercely.   
  
"Excuse me, but who are you? Do I know you?" Hojo asked Inuyasha.   
  
"I know him Hojo. We'll be right back." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and roughly dragged him up the isle and out into the hallway.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. "You're ruining my date!"   
  
"I don't know what that thing is in there, Kagome, but it looks way too dangerous and there's no way that wimpy kid is going to be able to protect you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.   
  
Kagome had to hide a smile at his words. 'Protect me, huh...'   
  
"Inuyasha, it's just a movie. It's like the tv at home, only it's on a huge screen. I'm not in danger in any way possible and I don't need to be protected. So just go back home and let me finish my date in peace!"  
  
"You aren't going to let him touch you anymore, right?"  
  
"What do you mean... Wait a minute! Were you following me this entire time?!"  
  
"You shouldn't give him hope by letting him hold your hand, Kagome."   
  
"You were following me! The nerve you have! Why do you care if he holds my hand or not, Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked flustered at Kagome's last sentence. He felt his cheeks starting to blush as Kagome stared right into his face.   
  
"Cause, I... uh... " He stuttered.   
  
Kagome sighed and started back toward the door. "Look Inuyasha, just go home. I'll see you in a little while. Hojo is waiting for me."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha watched her disappear through the door.   
  
"There he is! He didn't pay for a ticket!"  
  
He turned to see the strange lady from the strange box and another man dressed in a red vest.   
  
Kagome heard the commotion before she had gotten too far and came back through the door. Inuyasha looked like he was ready to fight the ticket booth lady and the usher. She quickly ran up and explained that Inuyasha had just come to tell her that her little brother needed to be picked up from a friend's house and that Inuyasha was just leaving...   
  
Outside the theater Kagome looked extremely irate.   
  
"Inuyasha. Go home. Now. I will see you when I get back, okay?"   
  
Inuyasha grumbled and turned away. "Fine, but if you get into trouble don't expect me to come save you."   
  
"Inuyasha! I told you! It's just a movie! Nothing can happen to me! I'll be home in about an hour." Kagome went back inside the theatre. Inuyasha jumped up to the top of the building and began hopping from roof to roof, going back to Kagome's family temple.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Thank you for the lovely date Hojo, I haven't had so much fun in a long time." Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's my pleasure Kagome. We'll have to do it again sometime. I hope the movie wasn't too hard on your back..."   
  
"I was just fine Hojo. I really-"  
  
"Um, who was that boy that came to talk to you?"  
  
"Oh, him? He's... he's just a friend I know from another school..."  
  
"He seemed kinda violent," Hojo looked at her with concern.  
  
Kagome smiled another fake smile, "Oh no, he looks violent, but really he's a big pushover underneath."  
  
"Just be careful Kagome. He could be bad for your health."   
  
"Thanks Hojo. Well, I should be getting home..."  
  
"Right, see you in school Kagome."  
  
"Bye Hojo!" Kagome waved as she walked away. As she strolled down an avenue that was somewhat deserted she passed an old abandoned temple up on a hill. She looked around and noticed that the afternoon light was fading. It cast eerie shadows upon the broken down buildings. Kagome gasped when she looked up and thought she saw a white face in one of the temple windows. She stopped and stared, but it seemed to disappear. She looked in her pocket where the shikon shards were. They were glowing.   
  
"Strange..." she muttered. She looked back up at the window and then slowly started on her way again. But the odd feeling she had still didn't subside as she arrived home to a grouchy Inuyasha. "You sure took your time. Where have you been?" Inuyasha said, clearly irritable.   
  
"We finished the movie and I walked home, end of story. You sure are nosy," Kagome said, still feeling odd about the weird face in the abandoned temple.   
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Well I sure am tired! I think I'm going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Kagome yawned.   
  
"We're going back to search for more shards. Right away in the morning," Inuyasha said quickly.   
  
"Okay okay, we'll head out early..." Kagome said absently as she headed up the stairs. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She set the little jar of shikon shards on her dresser and climbed into bed.   
  
"Mhmmm... My bed is so nice..." she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, sleeping in Kagome's living room. The house was silent. Almost too silent. Inuyasha woke with a start. Something felt odd; there was a disturbance in the air. He looked around the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to settle down again when he saw a white apparition float through the door and up the stairs. He quietly got up off the couch and crept up the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw the smoky cloud take the shape of a human-like figure. It drifted along to Kagome's room. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he jumped up the rest of the stairs in a single bound. He peeked into Kagome's room and saw the spirit hovering over the shikon shards on the dresser.   
  
'What the hell is that thing?' He thought as he watched its movements. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't solid, so there was no way he could cut it with a sword. Ghosts were tricky things to deal with. Inuyasha usually thought it was best to leave them alone. But what now? Kagome could be in danger of this thing... And what would happen if it got the shikon shards? Inuyasha pondered on what to do in the hallway.   
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Whoa, okay! This next chapter has me a little confused, I'm trying to get it just right, and I don't think it's gonna come out that way. But oh well, I've got the chapters after the next all written out and I'm really happy with those, so please stick around! Reviews are always a plus! Thank you all! ^_^ 


	12. Adventure in the Old Temple

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry this took so long! But I really needed to go over it and make sure that I had made all the changes I had wanted to, and it still isn't what I wanted it to be, but oh well! I'd really appreciate reviews on this one, as I always do, but the first part of this chapter had me worried so please help me out! I do want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed last time, which is a whopping three of you.... *sniff* But thank you to the three who still love me! Litoasngrl, Heather, and EvilVidel, you guys rock! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you too much. Please tell me what you think again though, cause this one I was worried about! Oh, and since I took so long to update I made this chapter especially long for ya...   
  
*disclaimer: Nope... Inuyasha wasn't mine when I first started this story and I can pretty much bet that he's not going to be mine by the end of it... *wails*  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome awoke to that same odd feeling... it seemed so close... she looked up and stifled a scream. That same white face was in her room! And it was after the shikon shards! Kagome sat up quickly and the spirit seemed to disappear. She shakily got out of bed and grabbed the shards off her dresser. She was about call for Inuyasha but he came into her room from the hallway.   
  
"Inuyasha... did you see that thing?"  
  
"Yeah, I followed it from downstairs. You suppose that was a ghost?"   
  
"I don't know... but I saw it before, when I was walking home from my date," Kagome whispered.   
  
"You saw it before? Where was it?"  
  
Kagome explained the ruined temple she passed.  
  
"It must be some disturbed spirit trying to get hold of the shikon shards," Inuyasha rationalized.  
  
"But what could a ghost do with them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe try to bring itself back to life?"  
  
"Inuyasha I'm afraid to go back to sleep, what if that thing comes back for the shards?" Kagome looked worried.   
  
"I'll stay right here and make sure nothing happens," Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome put the shards on her dresser and climbed back into bed. Inuyasha sat down and leaned up against the bed rest. Kagome giggled inwardly. When he was sitting down, all she could see of him was a little of the top of his head and his ears. She slowly reached out, wondering if it would make him mad... but she couldn't stand it. She grabbed his ear. Inuyasha turned around and glared at her over the top of the bed. Kagome pulled her hand away.   
  
"I thought you wanted to go to sleep."  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist..." Kagome smiled at him sweetly and Inuyasha sighed and turned back around.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Later on in the night Inuyasha awoke once again. It was back. He looked behind him and saw that Kagome was peacefully asleep. The spirit was hovering over the shards again. He got up and spoke to it.  
  
"Hey, you can just get the hell out 'a here now, cause those are our shards and you're not taking them," he said.   
  
The ghost turned and looked at him and then snatched up the shards.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped over to the dresser, but the ghost had retreated out the door. Kagome woke up to Inuyasha cursing.   
  
"What's going on, Inuyasha?" she asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.   
  
"That damn ghost took the shikon shards!"  
  
"What?" Kagome was suddenly awake. "It came back then?"  
  
"Yeah, and it left with our shards. Where was that temple you were talking about Kagome? It's my guess that it went back there."   
  
"It's not very far from here. I can take you there."  
  
"Good then, let's go," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to the window. He picked her up and jumped out. Kagome held in a shriek, as she was not really accustomed to flying out her window as a means of exiting her house. Inuyasha landed and put Kagome down. She climbed onto his back and he took off in the direction Kagome pointed.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
They reached the old condemned temple. Kagome shivered. They walked up to the shabby door and went inside.   
  
"Where are the shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.   
  
"They are that way, probably in a back room somewhere," she replied quietly.  
  
The old temple was falling apart. The decorative rugs on the floor were tattered and frayed. The walls were filled with queer paintings of prominent old monks. They seemed to glare in the eerie moonlight that filtered in through the shattered windows. Strange little statues and ornaments were scattered on the floor, many of them broken. The place must have been beautiful once, but time and neglect, and cruel little boys with rocks, had made the once gorgeous and thriving halls only a memory.   
  
Kagome felt the loneliness of the sad decaying temple as she and Inuyasha picked their way through the ruins towards the shikon shards. They walked along in silence with every breath and footstep echoing off the walls. But they gasped as they turned a corner and came upon a room that looked as though it had not been touched for centuries. It was filled with gorgeous paintings, rugs, wall hangings, statues, and decorations. Everything however, was covered in a thick layer of dust. In the middle at the back of the room was a small ornate shrine. Kagome covered her mouth. In it was a skeleton in a sitting position with its legs crossed. Then she gasped.   
  
"The shards! They are in this room Inuyasha!"   
  
"Where exactly are they?"   
  
Kagome concentrated, then looked with distaste at the little shrine. "They are there, by the skeleton..." She pointed.   
  
Inuyasha was about to head over to find them when the little jar rose in the air. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm in fright.   
  
"It still has them!"  
  
"Listen, what the hell are you? What do you want with our shards?" Inuyasha asked the ghost.  
  
A dry, whisper-like voice replied. It was very faint, but sounded like crisp autumn leaves scraping over a grave.   
  
"I need them, to bring myself back to life..."  
  
"Eugh!" Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm tighter.   
  
"But you're dead! You gotta move on now. Dead people are supposed to stay dead!"   
  
'Unless you're Kikyo....' Kagome thought, with a hint of bitterness.   
  
"I was not supposed to die. It was not my time," the voice whispered again.   
  
"There's nothing you can do about it now. So give us back our shikon shards," Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"How... how did you die?" Kagome gently spoke up.   
  
"I was once the head temple man here," the voice replied; the shards still hovering in the air. It continued, "I was very prominent and people came to me for advice and counseling, to heal their wounds, and for herbs and remedies."   
  
"But what happened to you?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I was set up as a sacrifice. Another temple man was jealous of my healing powers and my way with the people. He learned of a spell that would grant him my abilities. But the spell would only work if I were killed."  
  
"How sad," Kagome said, putting her hand up to her mouth. Inuyasha listened intently, but all the while kept his eyes on the floating shikon shards. If he could only grab them...  
  
"So this other man murdered you and took your powers with his spell?" Kagome said.   
  
"Yes," the voice replied.   
  
"That's terrible... But how can our shards help you...?"  
  
"The dead's only wish is to be among the living again. I want to be alive again, instead of being stuck here on this earth as a miserable spirit. The only way I could have been freed was to have my body peacefully laid to rest. They tried to tear the temple down, but then my body would have been destroyed and I would definitely be cursed to wander this earth for eternity. Fortunately for me, my fate has been altered. These shards will grant my wish. I shall walk with the living once again, and my power will double!"  
  
The boomed and echoed through the halls. Kagome and Inuyasha were thrown back by the force of it.   
  
"The shards!" Kagome cried. The ghost of the priest had materialized and took the jewel shards over to the decaying skeleton. He placed one shard on the forehead, one in the neck, one in each shoulder, and the last remaining two in both hands. He then began chanting a spell.   
  
"Inuyasha, what do we do?!" Kagome cried.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I can't defeat this guy with tetsusaiga, he's only a spirit!" Inuyasha looked grim.   
  
They watched on as the ghost began to glow brightly. He then moved to the rotting corpse and slid into it. They watched in amazement as the skeleton went through the decaying process backwards, until the priest was whole again. He got up and evilly smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. But he stopped and the smile left his face. A cut slashed across his throat and he began to bleed. He grabbed his neck.   
  
"What's happening?! Why am I bleeding?!"   
  
"What a horrible way to die..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Had his throat slit, huh," said Inuyasha.   
  
The priest removed his hands and saw that he was not dying from the cut.   
  
"Well, no matter. I can still exact my revenge. And I will start with you two."   
  
"The shards! Their energy is becoming polluted!" Kagome cried.   
  
Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga. "Well now that he's got a body, I can slash it to shreds!"   
  
He jumped up and went to cut the priest in half. But the priest raised his hands and with sheer power alone warded off tetsusaiga. Inuyasha flew back to the wall where Kagome was standing.   
  
"What the hell..." Inuyasha said, rubbing his head.   
  
"Remember Inuyasha, he has six jewel shards!" Kagome said grabbing his arm and helping him stand.   
  
"Yeah yeah," he grumbled.   
  
"Your sword is no match for my power!" the priest gloated.   
  
"Blah blah blah! Your power comes from the shikon shards you stole from us! You filthy thief!"   
  
'The jewel becomes stronger when tainted with malice,' Kagome thought. 'The priest has suffered betrayal by another temple man. Maybe Inuyasha could defeat him if I purified the jewel...'   
  
"Inuyasha! Wait here! I will be right back!" Kagome called as she bolted out the door.   
  
"Kagome! Where are you going! Don't just leave me here!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"It seems your friends are fickle when the going gets tough," the temple man laughed.   
  
"She'll be back. My friends never leave my side in battle," Inuyasha growled.   
  
"It seems that she just did," he said amused. "But enough talk. I want to feel the satisfaction of killing you."   
  
"You're wrong there my friend," Inuyasha yelled as he charged. "I'll be the one who feels satisfaction over killing you!"   
  
Inuyasha tried to cut him but was thrown back again.   
  
'Damn, there's nothing I can do to get close to this guy...' Inuyasha thought as he wiped away blood from his mouth. He tried several more unsuccessful attempts at destroying the temple man and was tossed about the room. He landed with a thud near the door. Kagome came running back in with a bow and quiver of arrows that she had found in another hall.   
  
"Inuyasha! Stand back, I'll take care of this!"   
  
Kagome strung an arrow in her bow and shot it at the priest's neck. He dodged but wasn't quick enough. The arrow hit his shoulder and purified the jewel shard within.   
  
"What?! What is going on here?!" the evil priest cried. He looked at Kagome and glared. "You are a priestess, little girl?"   
  
"Yes I am! A very powerful one, too! So you had better just give us the shards back!"  
  
"I see. You are the more formidable foe," he murmured. "Then you shall be the first to die."  
  
"Like hell she will!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome before the force of the attack from the priest hit her. Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Okay, that's it!!!" Kagome was seriously angry now. She concentrated all of her power into that arrow. It began to glow even before she had shot it. She aimed for his heart and let the arrow fly. The arrow sailed through the air so fast that the priest didn't have time to move. It hit him square in the chest and he cried out. All of the shards were instantly purified and flew out of his body. He began to decay again and then he quickly disintegrated into nothing. Kagome quickly ran up and grabbed the shikon shards, but she didn't have much time. The temple began to rumble. She looked up and saw the ceiling starting to give way. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and hauled him up. Inuyasha was holding his stomach as he and Kagome ran through the temple, avoiding pieces of falling debris. A large chunk of ceiling fell in front of them, and they jumped around it. Inuyasha was injured by the priest's attack and was having a hard time running.   
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We won't make it at this rate! You gotta move!" Kagome encouraged him as they ran through the halls.   
  
They were almost out. The whole place was caving in on them. They burst through the doorway just before the entire building collapsed. Inuyasha sat on the ground and held his stomach while Kagome panted from the exertion.   
  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked with concern.  
  
"He really hit me hard..." he said. "But I'll be okay."  
  
Kagome looked back at the temple ruins. "I hope that priest has finally crossed over in peace. Let's go home."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Get on."  
  
"Are you sure? You're injured..."  
  
"I'll be fine, let's just get back to your house," Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed onto his back.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha were eating breakfast a little late. Kagome yawned. All Inuyasha suffered from last night's endeavor was lack of sleep.   
  
"Listen to this!" Kagome's grandfather came into the kitchen with the morning newspaper. "That old temple a few blocks away from us fell down last night!"   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha shot each other a look from across the table.   
  
"Really, grandpa?" Kagome said.   
  
"Yes, and no one knows why. They supposed it was just old and falling apart."   
  
"Why didn't they knock it down a long time ago, grandpa? Wouldn't you think it would be a dangerous building to leave standing? If people wandered in there it could collapse on them!" Kagome said.   
  
"They tried to a few years back, but the demolition crew claimed the old temple was haunted. Their machinery kept breaking down and their tools would go missing. One worker even claimed he had seen a ghost. So they abandoned the project. You know, there is an old story about that temple and a priest that was betrayed by another..."  
  
"That's great grandpa, but Inuyasha and I have to get back the feudal era now..." Kagome said as she got up and put her dishes away. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and tugged him out the door. "See you in a few days!"  
  
"Young people. Always on the go, rush rush rush. Never have time any more..." Kagome's grandfather grumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome! You're back!"   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were approaching Kaede's hut when her vision was suddenly blocked by a big ball of fur.   
  
"Shippo! I'm glad to see you too!" Kagome smiled. She pried the little fox demon off her face and pulled out a sucker she had saved for him. He happily took it and jumped down.   
  
"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. You're back." Miroku and Sango appeared from the hut.   
  
"Hi everybody! Are you ready to start searching again?" Kagome grinned at her friends.   
  
"It's about time..." muttered Inuyasha. Kagome elbowed him.   
  
"Let's go then!" she smiled.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~   
  
Sesshomaru was sitting quietly underneath the shade of a large tree. Jaken sat several feet away, talking and sputtering to himself as usual. Ahn and Uhn were eating grass near him, and Rin was playing out in the meadow. She jumped around and chased after butterflies. Occasionally she'd fall back into the soft grass and stare up at the fluffy white cumulus clouds. After awhile she came running to the edge of the forest where Sesshomaru rested.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin slid to a stop and gently tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Look! I picked this just for you!" She grinned ear to ear and shoved a little yellow flower into his hand. Sesshomaru looked at it. Its stem was broken and most of the petals were missing. Rin was looking up expectantly at him.   
  
Sesshomaru felt awkward. What did the child want? After a pause he said, "Thank you, Rin."  
  
She smiled brightly and still stood there. He stared at her a little longer, still not knowing what she waiting for. Finally it dawned on him and he quickly placed the flower in a fold of his robe. Rin jumped up and down and ran back into the medow, calling "you're welcome!" over her shoulder. Sesshomaru felt an urge to sigh, but held it in and looked over at Jaken, who was still muttering to himself about God knows what.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the group had started off again and were now traveling in beautiful mountainous countryside. Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards near so they were looking for a village to settle in for that night. As the group walked along chatting, a large black bird suddenly swooped right over Inuyasha's head.   
  
"Gah!" he exclaimed, and waved his arms over his head as the bird flew away. "Stupid bird! Bloody vulture. I hate crows!" He shook his fist at it. Then he felt a slight itch on his neck. He slapped it and looked into his hand.   
  
"Myouga. Nice to see you," he said sarcastically. "What brings ya this time?"   
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I may have discovered something important," the little flea bowed.   
  
"I hope this isn't like the other time you discovered something important. I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of possessed plants again. I had thorns stuck in my pants for days, and they had nothing to do with Naraku or shikon shards. So if this doesn't have to do with either of them, bug off," Inuyasha said.   
  
"Oh this definitely has to do with Naraku, Master Inuyasha. I may have discovered the location to his castle. And the plants weren't that bad, the villagers were very grateful..."   
  
The group stopped.   
  
"His castle, you say?" Miroku put in.   
  
"Yes, in a village not too far from here a castle mysteriously appeared during the night. The villages were too afraid to go near it as they figured some sort of evil sorcery was involved. They were perhaps right. It is my belief that Naraku is residing there."   
  
"How far away is this castle?" Sango asked.   
  
"About four miles from here," Myouga answered. "I flew over this strange castle on the crow, and it definitely had an evil aura emanating from it. I strongly suggest that you and your group go and investigate it."  
  
"Point us in the direction, old man," Inuyasha said as they started off again.   
  
____________________________________  
  
Okay! Inu gang is on the way to Naraku's castle. And how does Sesshomaru fit into all this? I'll try to update sooner next time so you can find out! 


	13. Word of Naraku's Castle

Hello! I'm back again. Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, but this week was so hectic. I had a whole bunch of drawings due for art and a huge psychology exam. No time to do anything... argh.... Anyway, I have over 50 reviews!!!! *does happy dance* This makes me so happy! Thank you Heather, Litoasngyrl, Kaagome, Angel-chan3, kagome, and Umi Tsunami... you're all great! Oh, and check out the poem I wrote, tell me what you think! It didn't quite come out the way I had wanted it to, but I decided to post it anyway and see what you guys thought. Well, here's the next chapter of my fic.  
  
*disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha... But I'd have a lot of fun if I did... *grins evilly*  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kagura sat in the trees. She kept watch as Sesshomaru was bombarded by Rin, and saw her press something into his hand. She observed Sesshomaru place the object in his robe and saw Rin bounding away.  
  
"He's fond of the little brat," she smirked.   
  
Sesshomaru slightly turned his head in her direction.   
  
'He can smell me,' Kagura thought. 'Very well. I've found out all I needed to know.'   
  
She pulled her feather from her hair, flipped it up and hopped onto it.   
  
'This has to be one of his stupidest plans ever. The little brat is so untrustworthy. So what if she's easy to manipulate. And what about Sesshomaru... He is strong enough to beat Naraku himself...'  
  
Kagura thought back to the time when she defied Naraku and went to Sesshomaru; had pleaded with him to kill Naraku for her. He had told her that if she wanted him dead, she would have to do it for herself. That she must be strong enough to win her own freedom. He hadn't turned her away in selfishness, but gave her advice in the only way he knew how. She knew he was right. It was childish of her to ask him in the first place... If she wanted Naraku dead, she would just have to wait until she was strong enough to do it herself.  
  
'My only wish is to be free.'  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"So this is the castle, eh?" Inuyasha said as they stood on a cliff, looking down into a fairly large village and a castle in a valley separated by a small forest not far from it.   
  
"Yes, my lord. Does it not look similar to the castle that Naraku resided in last time?" Myouga said.  
  
"It looks almost exactly the same," Sango shuddered. The very sight of it brought back memories of the fateful night when she was parted from her family and friends. She closed her eyes and tried to rid the images of her father and friends being slayed by Kohaku's chain sickle, and the sight of little Kohaku's chest being pierced by arrows.   
  
"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, concerned by the distressed look on her friend's face.   
  
"I will be fine," Sango answered with a grateful smile to the person who was the closest thing she had to a sister. Kagome gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
'Of course, this looks like the castle where Sango's family was murdered. She must be remembering what happened. The poor girl...' Kagome sympathized.   
  
"So, what do we do now? There seems to be no activity going on in the castle at all. It almost looks uninhabited," Miroku spoke. "I suggest we go to the village first and gather information about it."  
  
"That sounds like a wise decision, Lord Miroku. The villagers should be welcoming," Myouga said.   
  
They began heading down the hill. Sango gave the castle one last look before following Kagome down the path.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru stood. He watched Kagura leave through a space in the trees.   
  
'Interesting. Why is she spying on me?'  
  
Jaken approached him as Sesshomaru speculated.   
  
"Me lord! Was that not the demon Kagura? What was she doing here?"   
  
"I do not know Jaken," he replied, still gazing through the trees with no expression on his face.   
  
'Most likely some scheme of Naraku's for me to rid him of Inuyasha again. His plans are impetuous. I should not waste my time with him.'   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Master Naraku. I have found the place where Sesshomaru, his servant, and the little girl Rin are staying," Kagura said, bowing with her fan.  
  
"Good ," Naraku answered, sitting in a corner near a window. "I want you to capture her as soon as possible. The others are in the village beyond the valley. They will be coming here soon. We need to have her ready."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." Kagura bowed once again and went out.   
  
She walked through the dark hall down to her room. She glanced into another on the way, and recalled the scene that had taken place there many days earlier....  
  
*~  
  
"Look at her! She is unconscious! This was not part of the deal, this wasn't supposed to happen! You said we were much stronger than all of them, you lying bastard!"  
  
An enraged Sakurako held her limp sister in her arms.   
  
"It seems then, that you two are not as strong as I had previously thought. You have failed miserably. Kagura here was unable to finish off the girl because you two had retreated." Naraku gestured towards Kagura, who stood quietly in the corner. "If you had stayed a little longer It would have worked. But it is too late now. You are worthless. I have no need for either of you anymore." Naraku held out his hand and blasted the two snake demons. Sakurako screamed with pain, but soon she and Shizuko both evaporated into nothing.   
  
"Let this be a lesson to you as well, Kagura," Naraku said, turning to her. "I made you, and I can just as easily take you back into my body. I will not stand for worthless servants." He calmly walked out of the room. Kagura watched him go, then sank to her knees.   
  
*~   
  
She turned her head away from the room and walked determinedly down the hall, gripping her fan tightly.   
  
'I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand this place.'  
  
  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"A demon! It's a demon from the castle!" a frightened villager called to others in the square as he watched Inuyasha approach. People began running and backing away from the group as they walked up.   
  
"The villagers should be welcoming, eh?" Inuyasha muttered to Myouga.  
  
"They are just apprehensive about visitors, my lord. I'm sure once they see you mean no harm, in fact that you wish to help them, they will be more accepting."  
  
"Whatever you say," Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Please, my good sir, stop proclaiming this foolish accusation. We are not associated with the castle," Miroku said, trying to make amends.   
  
"What do ye want with our village?!" one old man called out.   
  
"We are merely travelers looking for a bed for the night. We mean you or your village no harm. Please, is there anywhere my fellow travelers and I could stay?"   
  
"There is an old woman who has a guest house up there. Don't know if you want to stay there though. She's an eccentric old thing. Folks say she's a witch, and that she was the one who conjured up the castle out of thin air!" a woman said.   
  
"Maybe we should go pay this woman a visit, then," Kagome said. "She may know something."  
  
'And besides, with all these hostile faces, there isn't any other place they will let us stay,' Kagome thought. They started off for the old woman's house.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kagura flew back to the woods where she had seen Sesshomaru before. He was not there.   
  
"Damn," she mumbled. "He has to be near here somewhere. And this will only work if Rin is alone."  
  
Kagura flew up into the sky again, and scanned the area. He was not in the woods as she flew over the trees, looking down into the forest floor and seeing no one.   
  
"I cannot fail Naraku... he will have me killed. He still holds my heart in his hand..." she began to worry. "Where is Sesshomaru? He cannot travel that far with a little human girl." Her panic subsided however when she saw two little figures alone in a clearing.   
  
"Perfect, he has left them both unguarded."   
  
She swooped down into the clearing and hopped off her feather.   
  
"Kagura!" Jaken exclaimed. Rin looked up curiously.   
  
"Oh, you are that lady who was with Kohaku!" she said.   
  
"What do you want? We know you were spying on us earlier, and Lord Sesshomaru does not tolerate such-"  
  
"Spare me. Sesshomaru is not going to pursue me for spying on him. He is not that stupid. But I do have some orders to carry out, and I am in a hurry. I don't have time to chat. Come Rin," she said, quickly scooping up the little girl and tossing her feather. She sailed into the air holding a squiggling Rin, and smirked at Jaken running around knocking his fists on his head.   
  
"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! What will I do?! Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased with me!" But then he stopped. "Maybe, maybe he won't care and I will have rid myself of Rin for good! It will be just like the old days..." Jaken slipped into fond memories of following Sesshomaru around solo. "Life was much better before that little pest showed up. It's not fair that Sesshomaru seems to favor her more than me! She's a pathetic little human girl! I am a demon and I have served him well for decades! He hates humans! Especially weak ones!"   
  
Jaken went on with his tirade, and didn't even notice Sesshomaru himself silently approach behind him.   
  
"Jaken, what ails you?" he said, startling the little demon.   
  
"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! I was just..."  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, scanning the area and not seeing the little girl.   
  
"She was abducted by the demon Kagura. And good riddance if you ask me. Why should we tote around a pathetic human being? It's not proper I tell you-"  
  
"She was taken by Kagura?" Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken's speech.   
  
"Yes me lord. Kagura came and took her away. I don't know why though. I can't see why Rin has anything to do with Naraku at all, it just doesn't make sense-"  
  
"He must be planning on using her for a ransom of some sort," Sesshomaru cut in again.   
  
"Oh, yes, maybe so. But as if you would answer a ransom for a human girl; the mighty Lord Sesshomaru bows to no one! I'd have a good mind to-"  
  
"Of course I would not trouble myself to save a human."  
  
Sesshomaru looked away from his small servant and glanced through the trees. He couldn't decide what to do. Why should he trouble himself with Naraku? It wasn't worth it. Then he remembered the small withered flower tucked in his robe. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"But I am curious to see what absurd plan he has for me this time," Sesshomaru said out loud as he turned. "Which way did Kagura take off?"   
  
"That way me lord," Jaken said, pointing.   
  
"Come Jaken. We will see what Naraku wants this time."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, hello? Is anyone home?" Kagome called into the open door way of the home where the old woman with the guest house lived. The rest of the group waited expectantly behind her.   
  
"Who calls?" a croaky old voice answered from deep inside the halls.   
  
"We are travelers looking for a place to stay for the night," Miroku said.   
  
"Then I cannot help you," the voice said, sounding closer. An old wrinkled woman appeared around a corner. "I do not take in strangers anymore."   
  
"Oh please, we need a place to stay. The villagers said you had a guest house," Kagome pleaded.   
  
"I haven't taken travelers for months. Too many robberies and vandalism," she said, pulling down the door curtain.   
  
"Please, we have no intention of taking anything that is not ours, we merely need a bed for the night," Miroku said. Inuyasha held back a snicker. This was coming from a monk who normally would take just about anything that wasn't his.   
  
"Ye have an honest face," the old woman said, peering out from the curtain.   
  
"Why thank you, I was always known for-"  
  
"Not you, stupid monk, I meant the young girl here," she grunted, pointing at Kagome.   
  
"Thank you," Kagome said quietly. Miroku looked affronted.   
  
"Will you let us stay then? Please, you can trust my friends too."  
  
"Alright, but it will cost you each night you stay here. Follow me," she said, turning around and slowly limping down a hall. They exchanged glances and then one by one went in.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Excuse me Kagura lady, but why did you take me? Is Kohaku here? He played with me the last time you took me, but please don't shut me up in a dark scary room again, cause I didn't like that, even with Kohaku there, cause he was scary too when his eyes looked funny and he had his knife. He tried to kill me ya know, but Lord Sesshomaru saved me. You know Lord Sesshomaru, right? He'll come back for me. I miss him." Rin was sitting with Kagura in one of the rooms within Naraku's expansive castle. Kagura held her head in her hands. Doesn't this kid ever shut up? Last time she wasn't so talkative. Damn...  
  
"I really don't miss Jaken so much though. Jaken never stops talking, and he's like a funny little toad. Lord Sesshomaru always leaves Jaken with me whenever he goes away. But since I don't like to talk to him that much, I always go with Ahn and Uhn. I help them find grass. Hey, is Kohaku here?"  
  
"He's around somewhere Rin, but Kohaku is not why I brought you here. I have a special errand for you. You want to see Sesshomaru again, right?"  
  
"Oh yes, I want to see him again more than anything in the world!"   
  
"Good. Well in order to see him again, you have to do something for me. How good of an actress are you, Rin?"  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off that vase, you lecherous monk," the old woman turned and glared at Miroku. He sheepishly grinned and set it down.   
  
"Must have eyes in the back of her head..." he muttered to Sango.   
  
"I heard that monk," the old woman said, still walking forward. Miroku looked as innocent as possible. Sango rolled her eyes.   
  
"This is where you girls can sleep," she said, stopping in front of a doorway. They peered inside. It was a nicely furnished room. The old woman went a little further down the hall.   
  
"This is where the boys may stay."  
  
Their room had not so many decorations in it. 'Probably so she doesn't have to worry as much about Miroku pinching anything,' Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Thank you very much for your kindness. We are very grateful," Sango said.   
  
"Bah... It's nice to get some young faces in the house again," the old woman said as she limped off. "Make yourselves at home. But not too at home," she finished, glaring at Miroku. He put on his innocent face again.   
  
The group split and the girls went to unpack in their room and the boys in theirs.   
  
"This is such a lovely house. It's sad that she's here all alone," Kagome said.   
  
"Do you think there's any truth to the claims that the villagers were making?"   
  
"I think she's just a lonely old woman. People always start rumors about little insignificant things," Kagome said matter-of-factly.   
  
"I know what you mean. I don't sense anything funny about this place," Sango said, looking up and around.   
  
"Me neither. But I have to admit, I'm eager to get out of here and over to that castle to investigate."  
  
"Me too," Sango said, only half-smiling. "Let's go see how the boys are doing."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Not too long after they had settled, the group set off into the village to ask questions about the castle. They learned that it had just appeared. No one heard any building noises, and anyway it was absurd to think that an entire castle could be built in one night. No one had seen anyone enter or leave it. No one heard any noise from within.   
  
The group was soon standing outside that very castle later in the afternoon.   
  
"I sense jewel shards," Kagome said very suddenly.   
  
"Really Kagome? How many?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"A lot of them... more than I can count."   
  
"It must be Naraku," Inuyasha said, staring at the dark walls.   
  
"I sense an ominous presence here," Miroku said gravely.   
  
Sango couldn't look. The image of her brother being hit by arrows kept replaying in her head.   
  
The group was stunned however when an enormous door in the wall was opened slightly and a small figure was tossed out. Inuyasha reached for his sword.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that's all for now... see you next chapter! 


	14. Rin's Task

Well, I finally was able to post the next chapter! So many demands on my time... augh! Art projects due... new job... family stuff... it all adds up! But anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you guys find it enjoyable. And I also posted that poem in Kikyo's point of view, for any of you that are interested. It's under "Inuyasha's Poem." Thank you all though for reading my stuff! Everyone gives such great reviews...   
  
*disclaimer: You know the drill... still don't own him...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait," Kagome said. "It looks like it's just a little girl."   
  
"So did that one snake demon," he said.   
  
The little girl raised her head and spotted the group. She got up and came running over. They tensed, not knowing whether to be on guard or not. As the girl came nearer Inuyasha recognized her.   
  
"It's that little human Sesshomaru was toting around with him!"   
  
"Oh, you mean Rin!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
Rin reached the group.   
  
"Rin, what were you doing in that castle?"   
  
She stared wide eyed at Kagome. "I don't know... I can't remember anything. You called me Rin. Is that my name?"  
  
They all looked at one another in surprise. Did Naraku erase Rin's memories as he had done to Kohaku?  
  
"Yes, your name is Rin," Kagome said gently. "You don't remember anything at all before you came to that castle?"   
  
"No, I don't remember anything."  
  
"Do you know who was in that castle?"   
  
"No, I don't. All I remember is seeing that big door and then seeing you."   
  
"Naraku must've taken away her memories right before he shoved her out the door," Inuyasha concluded.   
  
"Well, we can't just leave her. Do you think Sesshomaru will come back for her?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nah, Sesshomaru doesn't care about humans. He's probably glad she's gone," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
Sango kept her eyes on Rin. Was it her imagination, or did she see a look of panic in Rin's eyes when she heard Inuyasha say that? Sango shook her head. The aura of this stupid castle must be getting to her.   
  
"Let's go back the old woman's house. There's nothing we can do at this point," Sango said.   
  
The others looked at her.   
  
"Okay Sango. I think you're right. We shouldn't get into a fight with Rin around, anyway," Kagome said. She had noticed that her friend was feeling very uneasy. "Take my hand Rin."  
  
Inuyasha tried to protest, but even Miroku felt compelled to agree with the girls. This odd castle made everyone feel unnerved. The group turned away and went back to the village. They were unaware of two pairs of eyes that watched their every move.   
  
"Excellent. You told Rin what to do, right Kagura?"   
  
"Yes, Master Naraku. She understood perfectly."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing about the room. He was upset that they hadn't stormed the castle.   
  
"Naraku's in there right now, I can bet you and here were are baby-sitting for this stupid little kid. Everything's one big trap. How do we know that Naraku and his castle won't disappear tonight just like it came?"   
  
"We do not know that for sure. But what I am curious about is why Naraku would kidnap Rin of all people. She is not strong, like Kohaku. He would have no use for her as a puppet. Do you think he was planning on using her for ransom to get Sesshomaru?" Miroku pondered.   
  
"Nah, like I said before, Sesshomaru hates humans. I doubt he'd go out of his way to save her. I don't even know why he's taking the kid along in the first place." Inuyasha stopped pacing. "Something isn't right about all this, something's not right at all."  
  
In the other room the girls were having fun doing Rin's hair. They had given her a bath and now Rin was laughing and enjoying herself.   
  
'These girls are so nice,' she thought. Rin looked at her new pigtails in a hand mirror Kagome pulled out of her bag. Rin grinned.   
  
Soon it was time to get to sleep. Kagome had a spare blanket and Rin wrapped up in it between Kagome and Sango. Soon the demon exterminator, the priestess, the little cat, and the fox demon were all sound asleep. But Rin was awake. She tried her hardest not to nod off, even though she was very tired. She could still hear voices coming from the boys' room.  
  
'When will they fall asleep?' she thought to herself.   
  
But soon the voices ceased, and Rin waited a long time before quietly getting up and tiptoeing out into the hallway and down to the other room. She peeked in. Both of them were sleeping. Rin spied the sword neatly tucked under Inuyasha's arm. She crept up and gently tried to pry it out. Inuyasha stirred. Rin held her breath. He didn't wake.   
  
She was naturally quiet when it came to stealing. For years in her little village she had to lift most of the meals she ate, so she had learned how to be as silent as possible when sneaking into houses.   
  
She decided it would just be better to take the sword by itself. She carefully lifted out tetsusaiga from it's sheath. She fumbled with the long blade, trying to find a way to carry it. Soon she got her grip and quietly sneaked out the door. She passed the girls' room, and glanced in. They all were still sleeping. She went on again and was near the front door when she dropped the sword. It loudly clattered to the floor. Rin held in a scream, and then snatched up tetsusaiga as quick as she could and bolted out the door towards Naraku's castle.   
  
Inuyasha woke. What was that noise? He glanced at the sleeping monk. Everything seemed to be normal... Wait... why did tetsusaiga feel so much lighter? He looked down to discover his precious blade was not in it's sheath. Inuyasha sprang up and scanned the room. No tetsusaiga. He grabbed Miroku and shook him awake.   
  
"Get up you stupid monk! Tetsusaiga is missing!" He threw Miroku onto his mat and raced to the girls' room.   
  
"Hey! Wake up! Where is that stupid little brat?! She took my tetsusaiga!"   
  
"Wha... What's going on?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes. Sango and Shippo also roused and Miroku came up behind Inuyasha.   
  
"That stupid little brat took my tetsusaiga!"   
  
"You mean Rin? She wouldn't do... wait, where is Rin?" Kagome looked around but didn't see the girl.   
  
"She's gone!" Sango said.   
  
"Come on, I bet I know where she went," Inuyasha said, bounding down the hallway.   
  
"What's all the commotion?" The old woman said, turning the corner. Inuyasha almost knocked her down.   
  
"Move out of the way, granny! My sword's been stolen!"   
  
Miroku went to grab his staff and Sango quickly picked up her boomerang. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. They ran out to follow Inuyasha, with Shippo and Kirara close behind, only stopping to give a quick vague explanation to the confused old woman.   
  
"Fine, but it will cost you double for waking me up," she grumbled after the group disappeared into the night.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Well done, Rin," Kagura said as she landed next to the small girl who was running with all her might.   
  
"Oh! Kagura! Here is the sword you wanted me to get for you," she said, holding it up to the wind sorceress. But to her surprise Kagura backed off.   
  
"Very good Rin, but I cannot take it. You see, demons cannot touch this sword. That is why we needed you to get it for us."   
  
"Oooooh. Okay. Well, what do I do with it now?"   
  
"You come with me, and we will give it to Master Naraku."   
  
"Not so fast Kagura!"  
  
Kagura whipped around. Inuyasha emerged from the woods. Soon Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed.   
  
"Inuyasha, how nice to see you again," Kagura said smoothly, not losing her cool.   
  
"Give me back my sword."  
  
"No can do. I have my orders. Rin, take the sword and go inside the castle."  
  
"Yes Kagura," she said in a small voice, and turned and ran for the door.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped up, trying to make it far enough to land in front of the fleeing Rin. But Kagura leapt also and sent an attack flying his way. Inuyasha didn't have tetsusaiga to block Kagura's wind blades. He did his best to dodge them but was hit with one and then another. Down he went.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.   
  
"What'll we do? He doesn't have tetsusaiga to protect himself!" yelped Shippo.   
  
"Someone has to stop Rin," Kagome said. She began running, trying to catch up with her.   
  
"Rin! Please wait! I wont hurt you for taking the sword. Just don't give it to Naraku!" Kagome called as she sprinted.   
  
Rin saw the pursuing girl over her shoulder and tried to go faster. But she tripped and fell, causing tetsusaiga to fly out of her hands. Kagome was just about to reach her when Kagura spied her. She sent a wind attack Kagome's way. Kagome stopped just in time to miss the blades. Inuyasha stood up again. He growled. He had come to depend on his sword more than he thought. But without it, he could not get close enough to attack Kagura. He noticed his shoulder was bleeding. 'I haven't used that one in awhile....' he thought.   
  
"Blades of blood!"   
  
Kagura laughed and swished them away with her fan.   
  
'Damn... I've got nothing else... I can't get close to her.' Inuyasha looked grim. But then he straightened and looked at the forest. Kagura also sensed it.   
  
"Well, this is different..." she said.   
  
Sesshomaru calmly stepped out of the woods.   
  
"Sesshomaru?! What's he doing here?!"   
  
Rin jumped up.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would come to save me!"   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru has appeared on the scene... to everyone's surprise. What's going to happen next?! 


	15. Memories and Reflection

Hi there! I'm really glad that I got a chance to post this before the weekend. Why you ask? Because this weekend is my birthday! Yea for me! I'm going to be 19... I feel so old! But anyway, all of my friends are going to be back from college for Thanksgiving, so I probably won't have time to update. Which is why I'm glad I'm getting this up now. I'm sure you're glad too!   
  
Reviewers ~*~   
  
lilemmy - Thank you so much! *blushes* I'm really glad you liked it that much that you read all the chapters right away! It makes me feel very special!  
  
comicfancat - I'm glad you liked it too! I hope you find what happens next interesting.  
  
Litoasngyrl - I'm updating as fast as I can!! Speaking of updating-- ahem! When you gonna update yours?!  
  
Yun Fei - Hey, thanks for coming back! Yeah, I like to end on cliffhangers... this chapter ends on a cliffhanger too, what a surprise, huh?!  
  
Heather - Of course Sesshomaru came for Rin! Though he'd never openly admit it... ^_-  
  
ejqHorseLady - I'm glad you think it's well done! You make me feel so good!   
  
*disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not mine *sob* I just like to play with his world. With no profit earned accept confidence, might I add.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Rin, I trust that you have not been harmed?" Sesshomaru said stoically.   
  
"Alright, Sesshomaru, why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha broke in. "Were you the one who sent Rin to steal tetsusaiga? Teaming up with Naraku again, is it? I thought you were smarter than that to let him push you around."   
  
"Dear little brother, do you honestly assume that I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands would send a human child to do my duty? Please, the mere suggestion insults the little intelligence you have."   
  
"Then why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha snapped. "Not to save the kid."  
  
"I came because I have business to settle with Naraku. When a member of my company is abducted I should like to know why," he said. Then turning to Kagura, "I see you still have yet to destroy Naraku. Didn't you ask me to do that for you a few weeks ago?"  
  
"You boast so, Sesshomaru, but if you are truly that strong why don't you destroy him yourself?" Kagura said with contempt.   
  
"I have no need to kill him. He is a burden to your pitiful lives, not mine."   
  
Kagura desperately wished to send an attack his way, but she knew she could not win a fight with him. Sesshomaru was not her enemy at this point. Just a cocky bastard...  
  
"Rin, get the tetsusaiga," Kagura said. Rin stared at her wide eyed. Sesshomaru made no attempt to stop her so she meekly obeyed. Kagome started to step towards Rin, but Kagura held up her fan, ready for the assault.   
  
"Take it to the castle door, Rin," Kagura ordered.   
  
"I've had enough of this," Inuyasha growled. He jumped and flew towards Rin. Kagura attacked once again. Inuyasha blocked as best he could. With Kagura busy Kagome grabbed Rin and took tetsusaiga from her. Rin flinched, thinking that Kagome would punish her, but instead she gave Rin a hug.   
  
"It will be okay, Inuyasha will forgive you for taking his sword. They said you had to steal it or you'd never see Sesshomaru again, didn't they?"  
  
"Yes," Rin said teary-eyed.   
  
Inuyasha was still fighting a futile battle with Kagura. He couldn't get close enough to the sorceress to do any damage, and her wind blades were cutting him everywhere. Sesshomaru stood quietly on the side, watching his little brother get pummeled.   
  
Kagome tried several times to return the sword to Inuyasha, but Kagura wouldn't allow it. Kagome nearly got hit herself, and soon she backed off hoping for the best, but knowing that nothing good come of this situation when Inuyasha didn't have tetsusaiga.   
  
Inuyasha was sent to the ground once more and this time he didn't get up.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.   
  
Sesshomaru's senses picked up. He could smell the change of his brother's blood, and felt the terrible anger that welled up inside him. He sensed the desperate will to live boil, and the sweat on his brow increased. Inuyasha raised his head. His red eyes glowed, and he bared his fangs.  
  
"Oh no! He's transformed again!" exclaimed Miroku.   
  
Kagura had no wish to fight Inuyasha transformed. She had already lost the sword and there was no point to the plan anymore. She flipped up her feather and sailed over the castle. Inuyasha jumped and tried to follow her, but met with a barrier and flew back.   
  
Sesshomaru could feel his younger brother's extreme need to kill. The red eyes turned to glare at him. Inuyasha charged, Sesshomaru now being the target. The two began to fight, Sesshomaru having the upper hand. Kagome turned her head away. She couldn't bear to see Inuyasha fight to the death like that, his blood spraying with every blow Sesshomaru dealt him. She had seen the brothers fight before, but it never had seemed as deadly and ruthless as this. It must be the castle's aura...   
  
Rin noticed the older girl shaking.   
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Rin crawled into her lap.   
  
"We must stop them... we must stop them somehow."  
  
She watched in horror as the fighting continued. Finally, Sesshomaru had enough. He threw Inuyasha to the ground and grabbed his face. He poisoned Inuyasha's eyes, and then stood. Inuyasha growled and rubbed them furiously, but could not relieve the burning. He made feeble grabs at the air. Sesshomaru hit him on the back of the neck and Inuyasha fell unconscious. Kagome stood and ran over.   
  
"This is enough! Please stop!" She knelt on the ground and cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap.  
  
"When he wakes he should be back to his self," Sesshomaru said, and then turned to walk away. Rin got up and ran to his side. She gave one last look at Kagome before she and Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees.   
  
The group then felt the ground tremble. Naraku's castle was disintegrating.   
  
"No! I will not let you go!" Sango cried. She ran for the door but was repelled by the barrier before she could get there. "Damn it!"  
  
"It is hopeless now. He will relocate somewhere else..." Miroku said.   
  
"Please, help me take him back to the old woman's house," Kagome spoke up.   
  
The three companions lifted the unconscious silver-haired hanyou and slowly made their way back to the old woman's dwelling.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Back in the house, Kagome sat with Inuyasha's head in her lap. She gently petted his ears, and watched his chest rise and fall unevenly. He seemed to be in pain. The others were in another room, letting Kagome have her space. Only little Kirara curled up beside her for company.   
  
Inuyasha groaned, but still did not open his eyes.   
  
*~  
  
In a little village, one small child ran through the streets, ignoring the murmurs and sneers of the adults, and shoving down any kid who tried to trip him. He needed to get home, he needed to make sure she was okay...  
  
He skidded to a halt in front of the door to his house. He slowly and respectfully went in. There his beautiful mother was, sitting against the wall. The room was dimly lit, with only a small fire burning in the fire place.   
  
"Are you in pain, mother?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"I will be alright, my darling," she replied, but the sound of her voice told otherwise. She was straining to hold onto her life. The little hanyou knelt beside her and she put her arm around him. It was only there beneath his mother's arm, snuggled into her kimono that he ever felt truly safe. She gently petted his small ears, and he felt peaceful. Suddenly the doorway was filled with a broad majestic silhouette. A large demon came into the room, followed by a smaller copy of him. The mother's arm fell away, and the little boy looked up into the caring face of his father. The large handsome demon gently stroked the feverish cheek of the boy's mother, and then brought out a sword to show her. The little hanyou watched intently, ignoring the look of disdain on his older brother's face. His mother looked pleased despite the pain she was in. His father laid his large hand on the small boy's head, and then took his leave with his other son following. The hanyou child went back to his mother's arms, and there she caressed his little ears.   
  
"Inuyasha, wake up... please wake up...." she said gently....  
  
*~  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up... please wake up. I need you..."   
  
The voice was worried...  
  
"Mother, it's okay, I'm right here," he mumbled.   
  
Kagome gasped. Did he just call her... mother?  
  
She stopped petting his ears. But she noticed his breathing had become less labored.   
  
"No, please don't stop," he whispered.   
  
"Inuyasha, wake up," Kagome said urgently.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. There was a girl over him. She was upset... so worried... 'Kikyo?' A tear fell onto his cheek. 'She's... crying? No, it can't be Kikyo, she never shed one tear for me. Who...?'  
  
As his vision cleared, he recognized her.   
  
'Ka-Kagome," he said.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "I was so worried! You're okay!"   
  
He slowly glanced at his surroundings. Then the wave of his recollection washed over him. 'That happened so long ago. It was shortly after that when she died...'  
  
"Inuyasha? What were you dreaming about? You- you called me 'mother'," Kagome asked.   
  
"I did?" He said, dazed.   
  
"Yes. I was just... wondering."  
  
"It was something that happened a long time ago, right before my mother died," Inuyasha said shortly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said, contrite.   
  
"My father came to see her before she passed away. It's one of the few memories I have of him."   
  
Kagome looked sad. "I know how you feel... I have very few memories of my father too. He died when I was very little."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with the sudden realization. He recalled that Kagome had never said anything about her father, and he had never seen him when he went to collect her in the future era.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said.   
  
Kagome smiled sadly at him, and then got up.   
  
"I'll go tell the others you're awake."   
  
Inuyasha watched her walk out the door.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was tired. The group had moved on and was resting in the beautiful rolling hills, filled thick with trees, brushes, rivers, hot springs, and pools of waterfalls.   
  
Everyone had dispersed, each wanting to be in solitude after the trying process of laying to rest the many bodies of a village that had been massacred. They had recognized the wounds inflicted; all of them, men, women, and children had been slain by a chain sickle. Sango was horribly depressed, Inuyasha grim, and Kagome melancholy. Miroku had said a prayer over the grave sites. When there were no jewel shards to be found, the group moved on to the hills.   
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking a cliff that had a waterfall pool at the bottom. He stared at the patches of vivid blue sky through the leaves and branches. It was an exceptionally clear day, and would have been perfect if not for the blood shed earlier. He shifted his gaze to the swirling pools below and noticed a woman underneath the waterfall. He observed that she was very beautiful... But then he almost fell out of the tree when he realized he knew that girl.   
  
"Kagome!" His cheeks turned a shade of pink.   
  
He felt strange. When had she gotten so... mature? What happened to the skinny knobby-kneed little girl he first met so many months ago? Her arms were now toned from pulling back the string of a bow, and her legs were muscular but still very feminine shaped. All of her was shaped, in fact. She had filled out quite nicely. How could this happen before his eyes and he never noticed it? Or had he? He admitted to himself that he had found Kagome attractive, but not like this. He descended from his tree and peered through the bushes up on the cliff.   
  
Kagome came out from under the waterfall and shook her wet hair. She gazed up at the blue sky and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Then she spied a bright red kimono in the bushes above. Her eyes went wide as saucers, and she sat down quickly into the water.   
  
"SIT!!!!" echoed off the walls of the small cliff as Inuyasha fell through the bushes and plunged over the edge down into the foliage below. He landed with a huge crash.  
  
"It serves you right you peeping tom!" Kagome yelled angrily. "How can you do that, you pervert! You're as bad as Miroku!"   
  
Inuyasha scrambled up. "Ya know what, I was wrong about you, you are still just a kid!" he shouted.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, with an edge of hurt in her voice, "What did you mean by that?"  
  
His cheeks blushed bright red, and he snapped, "Nothing. Just forget it." He stomped off towards their camp.   
  
Kagome stared, confused, as he went off.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Sango was sitting by a trickling brook, staring into the water. She hugged her knees and tried not to think about what her brother had done, but it wasn't working. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Miroku approach. He startled her when he sat down beside her.   
  
"Oh, hello.." she trailed off.   
  
Miroku smiled in return and then gazed over the water.   
  
"I came to save you from your thoughts. I know these are very troubled times. But you shouldn't be so down, it's not healthy."   
  
"Yes," she said quietly.   
  
After a pause, she said, "If only there was something I could have done..." she choked.   
  
"Sango, there was nothing you could have done. I know it's painful to watch your beloved little brother take so many lives. But while he's in the hands of Naraku we cannot stop him. We'll find his castle again soon. Myouga has already departed and he's searching for it right now. This time we won't be distracted. We'll get Naraku, and we'll get your brother back safe and sound."   
  
Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes, and she abruptly laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at her sudden action, then slipped his arm around her waist. He resisted the temptation to slide his hand lower. But, she was just sitting there, in perfect reach. It would be so natural to just glide his hand down, and... 'No, don't do it. She's trusting you.' But she's in exactly the right position. Miroku wrestled with his inner conscious. In the end...   
  
*SLAP*   
  
Sango got up and huffily walked away. Miroku's lechery beat out his sensitive side.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~   
  
Later on that evening the group had gathered together at their campsite. Nobody said anything much for a while, each of them still lost in their own train of thought. Kagome stared into the fire's leaping flames. Naraku's castle had been so close, and still he managed to get away. 'We didn't even get inside. Naraku never showed his face. What a coward.'  
  
The group was startled however when they saw several soul catchers float by.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what does this mean?! Is it Kikyo? Find out in the next chapter! 


	16. Terrifying Visions

Okay, I know you all are waiting to find out what happens! I'm sorry, it was my birthday this weekend, yea! I'm 19 now... and I can't believe it. Anyway, busy weekend so I couldn't update as quickly as I normally try to. As I told Litoasngyrl, this chapter sort of wrote itself. I hope you enjoy it!   
  
~Review Responses~  
  
lilemmy - Yeah, he was starting to warm up to Kagome, wasn't he?! But then something stupid always happens and those two start fighting again. *sigh*  
  
Yun Fei - I'm glad that you're not too fed up with the cliffhangers! But if you honestly think about it, episodes always end on cliffhangers to keep you coming back to see what happens. So I end my chapters like that to keep you coming back! You just have to find out what happens...  
  
heather - Yeah, I saw the episode where Naraku shoved her into the river thingy... and I have to say I actually felt bad for her... I don't know why. If she'd just stay out of the way of Inu and Kagome! Cause it's not like she's competing with Kagome for Inuyasha. She doesn't want him, it's our lovable baka dog demon that can't get his priorities straight!!! But whoa, score one for Fluffy in that episode! I loved how he totally shot Naraku down when he told him that it was kinda pathetic that he was doing all this to kill a mere woman! Ouch, burned!!!!  
  
Litoasngyrl - Thanks! I already told you about my birthday... work wasn't fun... Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too! I'm still waiting for you to update!  
  
ejgHorseLady - Glad you like my chapters! I hope you like this one too!  
  
*disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. *sigh* How many times must I keep writing this?! :(  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Sango and Miroku glanced at Kagome and saw a shade of dejection in her face. But none the less she got up and said, "Is she here, Inuyasha?"   
  
"I don't know. I can't smell her. But those are her soul catchers."   
  
"Well," she sighed, "Let's go look for her then."   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at the girl with slight surprise.   
  
Kagome put up a wall. She made her face expressionless, and brushed past Inuyasha into the trees. The soul catchers were just up ahead. The rest of the group exchanged glances and then followed suit.   
  
"This is strange. Why would Kikyo be here of all places?" Miroku remarked. The trees were thick and it was getting dark.   
  
"Eeeeww!" Kagome shrieked. She forgot her grudge for a second and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Something really gross touched my head!"   
  
The group looked up.   
  
"They're spider webs," Inuyasha stated. Hundreds of spider webs were draped through the branches of trees.   
  
"Ew! That's disgusting!" Kagome cried, rubbing her hands through her hair.   
  
"I don't like the looks of these," Miroku said.   
  
"These are like the spider head webs we saw before, aren't they Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.   
  
"No, these aren't the same. They belong to a different breed of spider demons. But they essentially devour humans the same way. Wait, what if Kikyo is trapped in there?!"   
  
With this Inuyasha took off in pursuit of the soul catchers.   
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried. The others ran after him.   
  
Inuyasha came to a small clearing that was thick with drooping webs. A soul catcher floated down towards him. He heard a hiss, and then the soul catcher wrapped itself around him and turned into a sticky web.   
  
Inuyasha tried to free himself, but the more he wriggled the more the web stuck to him. Soon he felt dizzy, and the world wavered before his eyes. The last thing he saw was Kagome's horror stricken face before he blacked out.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Kagome arrived just in time to see Inuyasha be strung up into a huge spider web. Soul catchers hovered above them but there was no sign of Kikyo. Kagome ran up to the web in an attempt to free Inuyasha, but soon a soul catcher had wrapped itself around her. She turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo also struggling before she too was taken unconscious.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Hurry up guys! I know I smelled her, she's back!"  
  
"Kouga, please, we can't go any faster..."  
  
"You guys are so lazy," Kouga said as he sped up even faster for the hills.   
  
He reached the campsite where Kagome's bright yellow bag sat near her bicycle. The fire was slowly going out.   
  
'Looks like they left in a hurry,' Kouga thought to himself. He sniffed the air and set off in the direction of Kagome's scent.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha!" A quiet haunting voice sweetly called from over a mist.   
  
The boy sat up, and peered through the murky fog that surrounded him.   
  
Still the voice continued.   
  
"That- that sounds like... mother," he said as he groggily got to his feet.   
  
"Mother? Mother? Where are you?" he called.   
  
He listened intently. The voice kept repeating his name. But it didn't sound like his mother's.   
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo is that you?"   
  
The voice was whispering now, and it was not that of Kikyo's anymore.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and tried to see through the mist, but no one appeared. He had an uneasy feeling.   
  
Several voices were now quietly repeating his name, and they were coming closer. He stepped back as three figures approached in the mist. Soon they appeared through the fog and Inuyasha gasped as he recognized Kagome, Kikyo, and his mother. All of them were still chanting his name, and they all looked sad.   
  
"What's going on? Why are you saying my name? What's going on?!" He asked, but they didn't answer. They walked towards him. He wanted to step back but he couldn't move. His mother reached him first, and she raised a cold dead hand to his cheek. He gasped because it felt like ice. Then she screamed with pain and her hand turned burning hot, as the fever took over her body. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Inuyasha with sad eyes.   
  
"Forgive me son, forgive me for leaving you alone in the world. But the illness claimed my life, and there was nothing I could do. I am sorry." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she slowly evaporated into the mist at his feet.   
  
"Mother! Mother no!" He screamed, but it was too late. She had vanished.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice said severely.  
  
He looked up and saw Kikyo approach him. She smiled coyly and rested her hands on his shoulders.   
  
"Will you always protect me, Inuyasha? Remember your heart belongs to me," she said.   
  
"I will, Kikyo..." He responded. Then Kikyo also screamed and fell from his arms. Her shoulder was soaked with blood and she glared up at him.   
  
"Vile beast! Half man, you are not worth the air you breath!"   
  
Then Kikyo too dissipated into the mist like his mother had.   
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha called but it was too late.   
  
He looked up in agony and saw Kagome standing there. It wrenched his heart to see the look on her face. It was one of pure heartbreak. He saw tears stream down her cheeks, and it began to rain. She whispered, "I am not the one. I will leave you, if that is what you wish."   
  
She slowly stepped back and faded into the mist.   
  
"No! Wait! Kagome don't leave me here alone! Kagome!" Inuyasha called frantically but no one answered. He fell to his knees and the mist grew darker and darker until he could no longer see.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome called uncertainly. The forest was dark and she had somehow lost the others. She wrapped her arms around herself. The air was chilly as the gloomy trees and spider webs shut out sunlight. Kagome felt her panic rising. The spider webs were hanging closer and closer to her head. She began to run, shoving the webs out of her way. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to run, had to get away. Something was following her. In sheer terror she sprinted blindly into a clearing. There the webs hung everywhere, and mist surrounded everything. But she felt greatly relieved when she saw Inuyasha. Then her heart plummeted back down when she saw who he was with.   
  
"Inuyasha," she called. He didn't turn around. He was too busy cutting Kikyo down from the spider webs.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried again. Still he didn't look. Kagome whipped around to stare back into the dark forest. It was coming for her. She felt her heart beat wildly with fear and turned back to the hanyou.   
  
"Inuyasha! You must help me!"   
  
This time he turned his head and looked at her with no expression.   
  
"What is wrong with you?! Something's coming for me!"   
  
Kagome started for him but was held back.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEAH!" Kagome screamed. Something had grabbed her from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw her captor's baboon mask and glowing red eyes. She gave another ear shattering scream and was paralyzed with fear.   
  
"Inuyasha! Please help me!"   
  
He still looked at her with no expression whatsoever.   
  
"Why aren't you helping me?!" Kagome cried hysterically, her heart in her throat, as Naraku started to pull her into the darkness.   
  
Inuyasha stood and faced her. Kikyo came up behind, put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I have chosen Kikyo. I must protect her." His voice was completely monotone.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Kagome wailed as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo get smaller and smaller as Naraku pulled her farther into the blackness.   
  
~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
"Why thank you, ladies, really it is my pleasure."   
  
Miroku sat among the most beautiful women in Japan. He was showered with gifts and praise. Women danced before him, his cup was constantly refilled, and his plate heaped with food.   
  
Miroku sat back contentedly and relaxed. But then a woman caught his eye. She was on the porch outside, leaning over the rail. He was curious to see why she was out there all alone.   
  
"Excuse me, ladies, but I must see to something."  
  
"No, Miroku, please don't leave us, please!"  
  
"Yes, stay with us Lord Miroku."  
  
"Please stay Lord Monk!"  
  
Miroku tried to stand but the women were hanging off of him, insisting that he stay. They sighed and grabbed at his robes. For once Miroku felt uncomfortable, and he muttered apologies and said he really must go. He looked out the door and panicked a little when he saw the woman walk away down the porch.   
  
"Wait!" he called. He must find this girl. He knew she was the only one that really mattered. He must find her before she got away...  
  
He finally reached the door. He was still being held by all the women. But he exclaimed in horror as they all turned into ugly demons. They ripped at his garments and snarled and bared their teeth. Miroku freed himself and bolted out the door. He flew down the long porch and saw the lone woman turn the corner. He skidded around the corner himself and ran after the retreating girl. He finally caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. She turned around and sadly stared up into his face.   
  
"Sango!" he cried.   
  
"It is time for you to go, Miroku."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It is time," she repeated.   
  
"Wha-" but Miroku was cut off. All of a sudden winds sprang up from nowhere. They swirled around and Miroku gasped when he realized it was coming from his hand.   
  
"No!" He looked at Sango who stood there with the same sad look on her face.   
  
"Sango! Run! Run away or you will be sucked in with me!"  
  
But she still stood there.   
  
"RUN SANGO!!!!"   
  
But he was too late. He watched with terror as she was sucked into the wind tunnel.   
  
"NOOOO!" Miroku yelled. He felt himself being pulled, and soon his world was engulfed with darkness.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kohaku! Kohaku! Where are you?!"  
  
Sango stood in a field of blooming flowers, with petals every color of the rainbow. The sky was bright blue and there were no clouds in the sky. She breathed the fresh air and turned her face up to the sun, letting the warm rays caress her skin. It was a perfect day. There were no demons in sight and the hour was one for leisure.   
  
She smiled and waved as she saw her little brother come running. He smiled and waved back. He kept running and running, but he never seemed to get any closer.   
  
"Kohaku?" Sango called, but he just smiled and kept running, never getting nearer. Sango went to run towards him but found she was immobile. Kohaku kept running and waving.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. She watched with dread as the sky darkened and thunderous clouds filled the heavens. Kohaku slowed down and then halted. He bowed his head and stood silently.   
  
"What's going on?!" Sango called.   
  
Kohaku raised his head and looked upon his sister with blank eyes. He removed his chain sickle from his belt and charged toward the girl.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango screamed but the boy did not stop. He threw the chain sickle and cut her cheek. "No! Kohaku!"  
  
Sango was still unable to move. Her brother ran around her, slicing her side, legs, and arms. Then with a sickening sound she heard the chain sickle imbed itself into her back. She cried out from the searing pain and was free to move again. She turned around to see Kohaku on the ground.  
  
"Sango, what have I done?" he wept.   
  
"Kohaku..." Sango whimpered before she fell unconscious.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome?! Kagome! Where are you?! Inuyasha! Wait for me! Miroku! Sango! Where are all of you?!"  
  
Little Shippo called frantically as he ran through the woods, all of his friends lost. He squeaked as the spider webs draped over his head seemed to fall at him every time he ran under them. He kept running, but then was caught as a web fell directly onto him. He squirmed and wiggled, but could not get himself free. He then shrieked when he saw hoards of demons coming his way. Leading the demons were Hiten and Monten. Monten still wore his father's pelt. Shippo began to cry. Monten began his lighting attack and Hiten pointed his thunder pike towards Shippo. As the lighting hit Shippo saw only bright light flash before him. Then everything went dark.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Kouga called. He rushed through the dark dense trees and hurried after her scent. He came upon the clearing and stared in shock at the five figures hanging in the webs.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter that wrote itself... My brain decided it would be fun to write about the gang having trippy dreams. Although they're kinda scary! I was writing this when I was home alone and it was getting dark. Kagome's made me kinda freak out a little bit! Eugh... But I also frighten VERY easily! It's sad. Oh, and in Sango's - I wasn't ripping off Monty Python and the Holy Grail, I swear! I realized that it was similar after proofreading, and I kinda laughed but left it in. If anyone has an objection, I'll take it out! Anyway, I'll try and update the next chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	17. Jealousy and Revelation

Hello! I'm finally back! I had so much to do, I just didn't have time to work on this. Sorry! But inbetween studying and working on art projects I found some spare time to write this next chapter. So, I hope you enjoy it! After finals this week I should have more time to write and update.. hopefully! Sometimes work and other stuff gets in the way. Oh well, hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think! Also, I am updating my poems too, I've got one for Miroku. So check it out!  
  
*disclaimer: Still not mine *sigh* By now I'd hope that you all would have realized that...  
  
~Review Responses~  
  
Litoasngyrl - I'm writing, I'm writing! Finals... agh!  
  
heather - Oh yeah, I did kinda feel bad for her. But now I just have a completely different opinion, after reading this one fic on here called "Drowning in the Sun." The author is "Sango." It was just amazing, it totally changed my views of Kikyo. Read it sometime, I can't even describe it. The girl writes the way I wish I could! I can't even do the story justice by trying to describe it to you, it's something that you'll just have to read. She wrote about Inu and Kikyo's relationship before Naraku broke them up, and it's just written beautifully. I can't praise it enough! But thank you for reviewing my chapter and I hope you like this one too!  
  
ejqHorseLady - Yeah, it was weird, wasn't it?! But I guess that's what happens when you think of plot points for your story when you're tired...!  
  
lilemmy - Hee! I know, the end of the semester sucks!! It seems like there's so much to do... Good luck with your papers. But yes, another dreaded cliffie! I'm pretty bad with those... this one doesn't end with too much of a cliffie though. And I'm glad that you found the Monty Python coincidence funny!  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kouga looked down when he heard a little "mew" and saw Kirara who had managed to escape.   
  
"Well, looks like I have to play the hero," Kouga smirked. He jumped up and freed Kagome from the web. He caught her up and landed with her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Ko-Kouga?!" she said in a daze.   
  
"That's right. I came here to save you, since dog breath over there is so incompetent."   
  
"Inuyasha! Is he okay?!" Kagome cried, wiggling out of Kouga's grasp.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine."   
  
Kagome ran over to the rest of her friends that were still hanging. She stared up at Inuyasha's face. He looked distressed; his eyes were tightly closed. Kagome's own vision flooded her mind. Inuyasha's expression had been... so emotionless... the panic that she had felt gripped her chest again.   
  
"Please Kouga, get them down!" Kagome said.   
  
"Alright alright," he muttered, and jumped up and freed Sango and Miroku. He then got Shippo and placed the little fox demon in Kagome's arms, and last of all he cut the webs from Inuyasha, but didn't conveniently catch him so Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he woke up.   
  
"Shippo! You're okay!"   
  
Miroku and Sango were also coming to and Inuyasha groaned on the forest floor.   
  
"Kagome, I had the worst nightmare ever! You and all the others were lost, and Hiten and Monten were gonna kill me!" the little fox demon wailed.   
  
"You had a dream too, Shippo? How awful. Well don't worry, we're all right here," she said, hugging him close.  
  
"My face...." groaned Inuyasha.  
  
"What- what happened? I'm... still alive?" Miroku said groggily, rubbing his head.   
  
Sango looked over her body and found there were no wounds. Her hands were slightly shaking.   
  
"Are you guys alright?" Kagome asked, concerned. Kouga was still standing off to the side, watching the three come to their senses.   
  
"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked, after observing her peculiar behavior.   
  
"I- I had a dream..." she faltered.   
  
"Ah, I did too. Inuyasha, Kagome, did you also have a vision?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up confused, forgetting about his physical pain. "Yeah, I.... did."  
  
"Me too," Kagome said softly, looking at the ground.   
  
"Hey! What about me?! I had one too!" Shippo shouted, determined not to be left out.   
  
"Wait a minute... Kouga, what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled, noticing his wolf adversary for the first time.   
  
"Before you start throwing insults, dog breath, I'd have you know that I saved your sorry ass."   
  
"You bastard, I'll beat you so-"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
*Smack*  
  
"My face ...." (groan)  
  
"Inuyasha, you should be thanking Kouga. He did save us all." Kagome spoke into the hole Inuyasha made in the ground.   
  
"Yeah, you see? It's a good thing I came along, 'cause you sure aren't very good at protecting my woman," Kouga said.   
  
"YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha sputtered, jumping out of his Inuyasha-shaped crater. "She ain't your woman!"  
  
"She certainly isn't yours! You couldn't protect her to save your own life, you stupid mutt!"   
  
"Shut up, ya wimpy wolf! Get the hell out of here now, unless you feel like getting ripped to shreds," Inuyasha threatened and cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Inuyasha and Kouga!!!" Kagome said with a voice that would make even the strongest demons quiver.   
  
They both were surprised at her outburst, and turned to stare at her. She was pretty mad. Inuyasha and Kouga felt very small all of a sudden and looked like a pair of naughty children being scolded by an angry mother.   
  
"Both of you are so childish! GET OVER IT! I will not have fighting going on right now! We need to get out of this forest before anything else is settled!"   
  
Inuyasha and Kouga felt reprimanded.   
  
"She took them down a notch..." Shippo grinned.   
  
"This is so ridiculous-"  
  
But Kagome was cut off. A loud hiss was heard over the brush and webs.   
  
"With all those webs we were bound to run into a spider sooner or later," Miroku said.   
  
"EEP!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hid behind his arm.   
  
"Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" Inuyasha smirked, feeling more confidence at the sight of Kagome's own diminishing.  
  
Kagome stopped for a minute. 'Why am I this scared? I haven't been this frightened of demons before... Is it because I'm afraid he might leave me like in the dream?'  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice said with amusement.   
  
His ears twitched and he stiffened. Miroku and Sango gasped.   
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
"I knew you would come into the forest if you thought your beloved Kikyo was here," he said.  
  
"Kikyo! Where is she?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.   
  
"You fool. Have you not figured it out? These webs can create illusions. I'm sure all of you had one while you were pinned in their sticky recesses. What did you see in yours, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You twisted bastard, come out here so I can see you! Fight me man to man, or are you still too coward?"   
  
Red eyes of the spider demon glared out over his massive tangle of webs.   
  
"Kill him," was all Naraku said in reply.   
  
The huge demon spat a sticky ball of webs at Inuyasha who jumped with Kagome out of the way. Then he drew tetsusaiga and charged up to strike it down. Kouga also jumped.   
  
"Get out of here, wimpy wolf! This is my job! Run home to your stupid caves!"  
  
"Shut up dog breath, you know you're not strong enough to defeat this overgrown spider by yourself. This requires a real demon!"   
  
"What'd you say?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, and started attacking Kouga instead. The two began to fight, and Kagome ran after shouting for them to knock it off. But her demands fell on deaf ears.   
  
Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Sango used hiraikotsu and neatly sliced the spider in half. Miroku used his wind tunnel and the spider was no more. Then they spied Naraku getting away. Miroku threw his staff. It hit Naraku on the head and Sango quickly threw her boomerang. The puppet crumbled.  
  
The battle between Kouga and Inuyasha was also put to an end, after Inuyasha was sat twice and Kouga realized the spider and Naraku's puppet had both been defeated by the monk and exterminator. Kagome was still yelling.   
  
"Honestly, you two!! You act like you're five years old!"   
  
"Come on, Kagome, you know that wolf boy here isn't your type!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I don't know. At least Kouga doesn't go chasing after dead ex-girlfriends and get us all in trouble, now does he?!"  
  
"Oh that's it Kagome, that was below the belt-"  
  
"You see mutt? She likes me better." Kouga smirked.   
  
"And as for you, Kouga," Kagome said, rounding on him, "Inuyasha is very capable and he can protect me just fine! So stop doubting his abilities!"  
  
Inuyasha looked smug.   
  
"Come on Kagome, you know he's not good enough for you. Come with me and you'll see how a true demon treats his mate."  
  
"Oh no you won't," Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. Kagome looked indignant at Inuyasha's controlling gesture and rebellion fleeted across her eyes.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, why you are so opposed for me to be Kouga's mate?"  
  
"Yeah, dog breath, tell us," Kouga said mockingly.  
  
"Kouga, stay out of this!" Kagome snapped at him. He humbly took the reprimand and lapsed into silence.   
  
"Inuyasha," she addressed him again, "tell me why you won't let me go."   
  
He started, and then his eyes narrowed. "Cause you're part of our group. We- we need you."  
  
Kagome tried to hide her disappointment in his answer, but at the same time she realized the spot she was putting him in. She didn't expect a full confession, not in front of everyone like this, but she wanted to gauge his reaction and read what he was really feeling behind it.   
  
"Is that all?" she said, more calmly this time.   
  
Inuyasha also realized what she was trying to get him to say, in front of the surprised stares of Kouga and his other companions. But there was no way in hell he was going to suffer through this kind of embarrassment. He knew what she was playing at. And he wasn't buying it.   
  
"Yeah. You're the only one who can see the shards. Of course we need you."   
  
Kagome's eyes hardened. Inuyasha saw this and the feelings that she was masking behind them. He instantly felt guilty about what he said. He knew it hurt her much deeper than she was letting it show.  
  
"Just a jewel shard detector, huh?" she said bitterly.   
  
"Well, yeah... but we do need you... Kagome," he said, trying to make amends without losing his pride, but the damage had already been done.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes, heaved a big sigh and ripped her arm away from Inuyasha, who had been gripping it tight.  
  
"Let's get out of this stupid forest. I'm going home."  
  
"Oh no you're not Kago-" Inuyasha started.   
  
"SIT BOY."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Later on the group, minus Kagome and Kirara, was sitting around their campfire. Inuyasha was still grumbling. Miroku and Sango were conversing.  
  
"What a pitiful trap that was. That spider demon was so easy to defeat. All of that was almost too easy," Sango remarked. "What does Naraku take us for?!"  
  
"Idiots, apparently," Miroku replied, eyeing the sulking half demon across the fire.  
  
Inuyasha glared with daggers at the monk but said nothing.  
  
"But, you do have to realize that if Kouga had not come along we all might have been devoured by now," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled under his breath, and Miroku decided not to pursue that topic. So they let it drop and began quietly discussing the illusions they had. Miroku had left out the part about Sango being in his. He didn't quite feel the time was right to tell her...  
  
"Inuyasha. What did you see in your vision?" Miroku suddenly asked, trying to include him in the conversation.   
  
"Doesn't matter," he mumbled.   
  
"I see," Miroku said. After a pause he spoke again, "I have been thinking, Inuyasha, about what we will do when we complete the shikon jewel."  
  
"Good for you," he grumbled.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha," Miroku urged. "I understand that you are hell bent on using the jewel to become a full-fledged demon. But after witnessing your behavior when you are transformed I don't think that is a wise decision."  
  
"What are you getting at?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm saying I don't think you should become full demon."  
  
"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed.   
  
"Because, you wish to protect Kagome, right? You almost killed her when you were transformed. You forget everything about your world, you forget about yourself, and you can't remember what you did. Do you want to live life that way? I watched you slaughter innocent men, even when they were on their knees crying and begging for their lives!" Miroku said harshly.   
  
Inuyasha bit his lip, and felt his anger well up inside him. "Who said I want to be a good guy, huh? Who said? I don't care! You can't do this to me, you'll take away everything that I hoped for!"  
  
"And what is that, Inuyasha?" Miroku said calmly.   
  
"A place to belong! All my life I never had a place to be accepted! I drift between two worlds, and neither wants to acknowledge my existence! Demons and humans may hate each other, but demons are strong and respect one another, and humans are proud of their heritage. But neither of the two utter 'half breed' without contempt. We half breeds have nowhere to go. The demons shun us and the humans turn us away. We wander around wondering if there's ever a place where we can belong. We're not quite as strong as a true demon, and way too powerful to live life as a normal human. Some insist on trying, but everything's always our fault. Any village where we might be able to live peacefully, if anything goes wrong it's always the half breed's fault. And if we try to survive with the demons, that's even worse. Demons will try to take out a half breed any day. Demons are way more merciless than humans. Humans would never be able to kill a half breed, but a demon could. That's why I need to become a full demon. So I can have the power to protect myself in this unforgiving world. You tell me now, that you want me to give up my one chance of belonging somewhere for once?!"  
  
Inuyasha sat back and bit his lip even harder. He was almost in a state of shock. He couldn't believe he had just said all of that.   
  
The others sat quietly and the only sound was the crackle and pop of the fire. Inuyasha was staring hard into the leaping flames. Sango watched his face and saw many emotions flicker there. She got up and knelt beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry, I never realized..." she said quietly. "That must have been building up inside you for a very long time..."  
  
Inuyasha almost shook her hand off his shoulder but resisted. "Don't pity me," was all he said bitterly.   
  
Sango withdrew back to Miroku's side.   
  
"Anyway, I merely made the suggestion because I was thinking of a different way to use the jewel," Miroku started again.   
  
"And what's that, monk?" Inuyasha muttered, still looking into the fire.   
  
"There is the question of Kohaku's life. If the shard is removed from his back, he will die."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was thinking, there are only two ways to save his life. Well three actually, if we leave the jewel shard in his back, but the jewel must be completed. One way is to beg your brother Sesshomaru to use his sword, tensaiga."  
  
"No good there. He'd never save a human, especially if we're the ones asking," Inuyasha said sullenly.   
  
"Right. So the only other way is to use the wish of the shikon jewel. Instead of you becoming a demon, we could use the wish to bring Kohaku back to life."  
  
Sango looked astonished, as she had never thought of that before.   
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, but had nothing to say. He had already spoken too much. His sudden outbreak had resulted because of all the emotional strife he had been under. His bottle of stored and repressed emotions had finally burst. The vision he had in the webs was still fresh in his mind. He could still feel the pain on his cheek from his mother's burning hand, smell Kikyo's freshly spilled blood, and Kagome... he could still smell the salt of her tears. And hear what she had said... He couldn't bear to see the three women that had been and were most important in his life in pain.  
  
'Keh,' he then thought. Kagome was being a stupid wench at the moment. 'What was she playing at? Did she honestly want me to tell her why she should stay? Isn't it obvious? But she was sincerely hurt. There must be something more to this. Why was she so upset? Kagome must have had a vision too. I wonder what she saw...'  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the fire and connected eyes with a concerned Sango. She had been watching him as he mused, and she was genuinely worried about him.   
  
"Inuyasha... I understand that you need the jewel. We might be able to find another way to keep Kohaku alive. But in your case, the jewel is your only hope. I cannot be so selfish as to take away your only chance at being a normal demon."  
  
"Sango," Miroku said surprised.   
  
"Spare me the pity, Sango. I'll think about it." Inuyasha said gruffly. He turned away. "I'm getting tired. You two can do what you want but I'm going to bed." With that he jumped up into a nearby tree to bunk down.   
  
Sango looked at Miroku. "Why do you think he's being like this?"  
  
"I think that he told us a little more than he wanted to about his feelings as a half demon. It's sort of a sensitive subject, and he has not been able to trust many people in his life. Inuyasha's story is tragic indeed."  
  
Sango quieted. She knew Inuyasha desperately needed the jewel. But what about Kohaku? She felt horribly selfish, but when Miroku had suggested using the jewel to revive Kohaku her heart had felt almost light with hope again. But Inuyasha's intimate outburst had changed that. She now felt divided. Who should she choose? Her own dear little brother, or the shunned hanyou who needed to know he had friends in this cold lonely world? She decided to do as Inuyasha and sleep on it. She retired, and only Miroku was left sitting by the now dying fire, watching the embers glow.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kagome hopped over the sides of the old well.   
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed, and examined her hand. A splinter was stuck in her palm. She sighed and picked up her bag and wearily walked across the courtyard for her house. As she passed the Goshinkinbu, she stopped and stared up into its peaceful branches. The sunlight filtered through the thick leaves, and patches of light danced on the trunk and ground around it as the wind gently rocked the treetop. The events that had happened the previous night flooded her thoughts, and Inuyasha's face contorted with fury was burned into her mind. She tried to brush them away and quickly turned from the tree and nearly sprinted to her house.   
  
"Sis! You're home! Mom! Kagome's home!" Souta greeted Kagome as she entered her living room. She flopped onto their couch. Souta paused his video game and stared at Kagome.   
  
"What is it?" she asked, a little irritated.   
  
"You don't look so good," he said. "Your face is pale. And you look tired."  
  
"Do I?" Kagome said, and raised a hand to her cheek.   
  
"Yeah. You should have some of mom's tea. She bought a new kind and it tastes really good."  
  
"Maybe..." Kagome closed her eyes and tried not to think about when she'd eventually have to get up from the couch.   
  
"Oh, Kagome I see you're back," her mother said as she peeked around the door.   
  
"Mom, Kagome isn't feeling good," Souta said.   
  
"Tattletale," Kagome muttered under her breath.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother said worriedly.   
  
"I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"I'll get you some tea," her mother smiled and went to the kitchen.   
  
"I'm not a tattletale. You really don't look well," Souta said indignantly after their mother had gone.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know you meant well." Kagome was too tired to open her eyes. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered.   
  
After some tea Kagome's mother helped her to bed. Kagome rested for most of the day, and then by evening she was feeling better. She tried to study for algebra and wrote a short essay. All thoughts of the feudal era were pushed out of her mind, until she climbed under her sheets.   
  
'Oh Inuyasha... what am I going to do?' She buried her face into her pillow.   
  
"Stupid stupid stupid." Kagome wasn't sure who she was even calling stupid. The whole situation was stupid. And she was beginning to regret having pushed him to confess in front of everyone. 'To confess what?' she thought bitterly. 'That he loves Kikyo and always will. That there's no room in his heart for me...'  
  
Why had she been so... aggressive like that? 'The dream, and that murky forest must have been messing with my head.' She had to smile however when she thought about how she had yelled at Kouga and Inuyasha, and both of them had stared at her wide-eyed. She didn't know she could be so threatening to two very powerful demons! Well, one demon and one half demon... But her smile quickly vanished, as she remembered why she was in her own bed tonight instead of sleeping out under the stars. Her heart felt heavy as she tried to drift off to sleep.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh... Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight... But that's okay, right? Cause then it always requires fluff for them to make up! ^_^ Oh, another thing... honestly I don't know how Inuyasha's mother really died... I was making up the part about the fever, cause it seemed like somthing a younger woman could have actually died from back then. Kinda like the huge horrible flu epidemic that's been going around here. I think like, six kids have already died from it. Very sad :( Anyway, on a more positive note, after finals I'm done with first semester of college! Yea! So that means more time to write. I'll try and update relatively soon. 


	18. A Bit of Wisdom from Kaede

WOOT!!!!!! Finals are all done!!!!! I'm so happy! And I don't have to go back to school until around January 17th! Whee! Anyway...  
  
AHCK! My chapter was too long or something, I don't know. I'm so mad... I tried to upload this with Kagome and Inuyasha meeting at the end, but apparently I don't have enough broadband or something... I'm not very computer literate so I don't know what's wrong. But it updated just fine after I took off the last scene. So I'm sorry everyone, but you'll have to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha to make up... *sniff* Anyway, I hope you at least enjoy this chapter, Kagome's trying to deal at school and Kaede shares her wisdom. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Hey, I also updated my poems too. The new one is from Sango's point of view. I hope you like it!  
  
~Review Responses~  
  
Angel-chan3 - Wow, I'm so sorry about your grandmother. It must be really difficult. A shot that was meant to save her life ended up doing the opposite. It's such a hard thing, the flu is usually not that serious, but so many people are getting sicker and sicker. My own grandpa was having trouble too, and they thought it was a reaction to the flu shot he had gotten, but it was actually heart trouble. Gave us all a scare. He had open heart surgery not too long ago. So I sorta know how you feel, except I haven't lost my grandpa yet. But it is hard when a grandparent is sick. I'm very sorry.   
  
lilemmy - I'm glad you like the way I think! Fights are always so hard to watch, but it's pretty darn cute when they make up! I hope mine doesn't disappoint you. I really like fluff but I'm always afraid I'll make it too cheesy. My finals weren't too bad, except when I got to my psychology final and thought I was early by 45 min on purpose to study. No, it turned out the final was gonna start in 5 min. So I had to do 45 min of studying in 5. That wasn't cool, but I still managed to pull an A-! It rocked so totally... I hope your finals went well too!   
  
Heather - Ah, Inuyasha's mother died of famine? I had one answer that she died from being eaten by demons as well... So I guess I'll just maintain that she died of an illness! That she caught from a nasty demon. And she was so sick that she couldn't eat. So she died from famine and demons... I'm sorry, I'll stop rambling! I'm glad you liked my chapter and I hope you like this one too!  
  
Litoasngyrl - Of course he's gonna go to her time and make up! And it will be all cute and fluffy. Not too cute and fluffy, but cute and fluffy nonetheless!  
  
stoictimer - I'm glad you love my story! It makes me grin! *big grin* It really does mean a lot to me. Ah yes, Inuyasha never was good at showing affection. But maybe after he sees her again he will *hint*hint*  
  
ejqHorseLady - Yeah, it was great when she yelled at them, wasn't it?! I just had to put that in there! I'm glad you liked my chapter, hope you enjoy this one too!   
  
*disclaimer: Have I ever owned Inuyasha? Will I ever own Inuyasha? Probably not.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Kagome slumped off to school, algebra equations and depressive thoughts whirling around her head.   
  
Her friends bombarded her as usual and were inquisitive about her most recent visit to the hospital.   
  
Kagome sighed. Grandpa had been telling stories again. Why didn't he just say she went to visit a family member somewhere or something?   
  
In gym class Kagome's mind was still wandering. They were having archery lessons. Kagome and her classmates lined up before the targets, and each were handed a bow and a few arrows. She was still lost in thought and was oblivious to her classmates struggling to hold the bow and keep an arrow on the string. She absent-mindedly strung her bow and let the arrow fly towards the target. A perfect bulls eye. She was getting another one when she felt the prickling sensation on the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She glanced up and realized her friends and most of her classmates were gaping at her. Kagome flushed.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?!" one of her friends burst.   
  
"I... I...." Kagome was at a loss for words. She doubted they would believe she learned archery because she had to battle demons while bouncing around in the Warring States era.  
  
"I... always knew how to shoot like this," she said hastily. "You guys didn't know? What kind of friends are you?!" she tried to cover. But her friends didn't buy it.   
  
"Last year in 8th grade we had an archery unit too and you couldn't hold the bow any better than the rest of us."  
  
"Um..." Kagome looked down.   
  
"Shoot another one," Eri suggested. "Maybe the first one was beginner's luck."  
  
Kagome sighed. She strung her bow. As she was actually paying attention this time, the familiar action made her heart pain. Inuyasha's hurtful words came pounding back into her head. She tried to shove it out, and instead felt her anger and frustration leak down into her arrow. She realized too late when she shot that she had let her power escape. The arrow glowed purple as it headed for the target, which was obliterated after the arrow hit.   
  
Her classmates' mouths gaped open even further. Kagome squeaked and dropped her bow and arrows. She ran for the door to her school, but before she could enter her friends grabbed her arms and held her back.   
  
"Alright Kagome, we want an explanation. Now," they demanded.   
  
Kagome had to think up an excuse quick. Then she thought about telling the truth... or an embellished version of it...  
  
"Okay, you want to know? Well, I live at a shrine, right? Apparently my ancestors were priestesses and they were really good at archery. So my grandpa taught me how to shoot. I inherited some of the powers of a priestess. That's all there is to it."  
  
Her friends eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"That can't be true," one of them protested.   
  
"It is, honest," Kagome said.   
  
They dragged her back to the yard and told her to shoot again. She refused. They insisted, but Kagome was stubborn and went to sit up against the fence.   
  
She didn't know what to do now. She had been too conspicuous. She rested her chin in her hand and tried not to think about Inuyasha.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
After a tiring day of playing catch-up Kagome went back to her house and flopped down on her couch again. She hadn't realized how much a bother all her classes were. Neither did she realize that she was quickly becoming a nominee for the award of missing the most days of school. One that was not exactly an honor to receive.   
  
"I don't want to repeat ninth grade...." she moaned. "Stupid Inu-" but she stopped. Every time she got it off her mind something reminded her. She sighed and walked out into the courtyard and went to the Goshinkinbu. It was the only place, though full of memories, that gave her heart a lighter feeling. But this time she only felt despair as she stared at the place where the bark was worn away. Where once a hanyou was pinned to that very spot.   
  
Kagome sighed. Had she been that foolish? When in her own era, she sometimes still wondered if it all had been a dream, if maybe Inuyasha was just a figment of her imagination or one of grandpa's old legends, just like the sacred shikon jewel. But she knew that it was real. Small scars on her hands and knees from deadly battles, the fluid motion at which she could send an arrow to hit the mark, and her tanned skin from walking out under the sun every day all told it was true. And so, the fight she had with the one boy she cared about the most was also true.   
  
That dream felt so real, it had made her act completely different. She almost couldn't believe the things she said. Why did she push him like that?   
  
'Because you were afraid he'd chosen Kikyo...' her conscious told her. And how had he answered? By telling her the one thing he knew she hated to hear the most. He made it sound like he didn't care about her at all. She was nothing more to him than a tool to find jewel shards. How much trouble had she caused him? It was her fault the jewel was shattered to begin with. All she really wanted was to give him what Kikyo couldn't anymore. But he rejected her. She realized that she had really screwed it up this time. Instead of her anger flaring up at the thought of his unkind words, she now felt her eyes brim with tears.  
  
"He must hate me..." she sobbed. Kagome fell to her knees, leaned over the bench with her head in her arms and wept.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. He felt like something was wrong. He was sitting underneath the Goshinkinbu, waiting for Kagome to come back. He felt bad about what he had said to her. Countless times she had told him how much it hurt her to hear him say that, and still those words left his lips when he meant to injure. Or even when he didn't mean to... He didn't quite know why he was sitting there, just waiting for her to come back. Even if he knew that he should apologize, the two simple words never came out as easily as they should. He decided to talk to Kaede.   
  
As he entered her hut, the old woman looked up and said with surprise, "Inuyasha, it is ye." She looked behind him. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I came ahead. Miroku and Sango are on their way, and Kagome went back to her own time." Inuyasha sounded somewhat melancholy, and his ears were drooping alittle.   
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked gently, looking up from the broth she had been simmering over the fire.   
  
Inuyasha hesitated for awhile. He wanted to talk so badly, to get the whole thing off his chest, but there was still the part of him that insisted he should not betray his feelings so easily. Still, he didn't know what to do. He knew Kaede would give good advice, as she normally did. Finally he answered, "Kagome and I had a fight."  
  
"I see. What about?" she asked casually, trying not to sound "interested" in his personal affairs.   
  
"Well, about.... Kouga," he said.   
  
"Ah, the wolf demon that declared Kagome as his mate?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"What happened this time?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha explained the situation. Kaede's weathered face lit up in a smile when he got to the part about Kagome yelling at the two. But she was serious again when Inuyasha told her about the words exchanged between them.   
  
"Ye do seem to tell her that a lot, don't ye?" Kaede said, with slight admonition.   
  
"I know, but she... " Inuyasha really had no good excuse.   
  
"Hm, is it just a way to shut her down, so ye do not have to betray your true feelings, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked with a slight smile.   
  
"Quit grinning like a cat you old crone. You think you're pretty damn smart," he said obstinately.  
  
"But I am right, am I not? Ye seek my council because ye do not know how to apologize for hurting Kagome's feelings."  
  
"I don't have to stay if you're just gonna mock me, ya know," Inuyasha said getting up.   
  
"Inuyasha, sit down," Kaede said with almost a laugh. "I am sorry. I'm glad that ye trust me enough to talk to me about this."  
  
Inuyasha flopped back down onto the floor.   
  
"Inuyasha, ye do realize that if ye keep trying to live in the past, ye will have no future."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he said grudgingly.   
  
"Ye do not realize how much ye have changed."  
  
"I haven't changed."  
  
"Yes, ye have. Truly dear boy, ye would not have come to talk to any old woman about your troubles fifty years ago. And to ye it hasn't even been fifty years. For ye the time passed in the blink of an eye."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with astonishment. He didn't realize anyone knew how he felt about that. For everyone fifty years was a long time, but to him... It had literally felt like just yesterday. He had woken up with Kikyo still fresh in his mind. That everything was more or less the same. But so many things had changed. Kaede had been this little girl tagging along admiring her powerful older sister. Now she was an old woman, her face was wrinkled with age and wisdom. And he had to admit she was right. He never would have trusted anyone with his problems, not even Kikyo herself.   
  
"You're pretty damn perceptive."  
  
"Aye, Inuyasha, I am. But ye have changed. Ye have softened considerably, and have learned that not all people are bad; that ye can trust in others."  
  
"I am not soft," he said defensively.  
  
"No, but ye are not the wild little boy ye once were. Although once in a while ye can behave like it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Why are ye having this fight with Kagome right now?"  
  
Inuyasha glared but said nothing. She was right again.   
  
"Ye have grown much. Ye may not realize it, but ye are well on the way to becoming a fine man. And Kagome I think has definitely helped with that."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"When ye fell in love with my sister, ye didn't know how to act. Ye didn't know how to trust, and ye were attracted to her mostly because she was the only woman who looked upon ye as a normal being. And she fell for ye for mostly the same reasons. Ye were the only man who looked at her as a woman, not a powerful priestess with a great responsibility. Both of ye were 'meant to be' so to speak."  
  
"What's this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Since then ye have learned what love really means, and what true friendships really are. I have seen ye, Inuyasha, smile at Kagome with the same smile that ye had once reserved for only my sister. Ye have learned a great deal about yourself and relationships with others."  
  
"So?" he muttered. How had Kaede perceived all of this?  
  
"So, ye should not be afraid to betray your feelings once in awhile. Ye are not the cold-hearted demon that ye think ye are. And right now, I believe dear Kagome is waiting for ye to go get her."  
  
"What makes you so sure? She was pretty pissed at me."  
  
"I think it may have appeared that way. But she may be feeling very sad by now. She cares about ye a great deal."  
  
"And I... I care about her. I just don't like apologizing."  
  
"Well maybe ye should start. As I said, ye should not live in the past, Inuyasha. The past is gone."  
  
"The past is gone... Are you trying to 'inadvertently' tell me that I should forget Kikyo and give Kagome a try?"   
  
"Inadvertently, yes."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
"Kikyo has changed also, hasn't she, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said.  
  
"She is not the same woman ye fell in love with years ago. This reincarnated body of clay and bones that they call my sister bares no resemblance except physical to the real priestess. Honestly, Inuyasha, any attempts at trying to live in hell with her for eternity is foolish. I said when she was first revived that you should destroy the copy of my sister, and I still think it would have been wise to have done so. She has none of the emotions that my sister really had. All this copy feels is hatred of ye. That is not how my sister truly felt. Any real person has many emotions: love, guilt, happiness, sadness, and hatred. But not just hatred alone. While I can see that ye may find it difficult to destroy the image of the love ye had found so complete, still I urge ye: do not live in the past."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Please do. And in the meantime, don't ye think ye should go over to Kagome's time and apologize?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Kaede sighed.   
  
"Ye are as stubborn as a mule, Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Good. I should be going as well; I must take this broth over to a family that has two sick daughters."  
  
Kaede took the kettle off the fire and poured its contents into a large jug. She and Inuyasha went out the door.   
  
"Farewell Inuyasha, and good luck."  
  
He hesitated. "Thanks," he said quickly and bounded into the forest. Kaede chuckled and went on her way.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Argh... I'm still mad that my entire chapter was too big to upload... grr... but I guess that's okay sorta for you guys cause that means the fluffy stuff starts out the next chapter! So please come back and check it out! 


	19. A Near Passionate Experience

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really really busy. Christmas and New Year's, friends home from college and my job, ahck! I somehow found the time in there somewhere to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it, it's kinda fluffy. I'm afraid to write fluffy scenes, because I'm paranoid that they'll turn out cheesy. Please tell me if it's cheesy or not! I'll rewrite it if you guys think it is...   
  
~Review Responses~  
  
obsessed13 - I'm glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to... I work quite a few 6-8 hour shifts at my job, and it's hard to find time to write. But I got a few ideas up my sleeve for the next few chapters. Hope you stick around!  
  
Heather - Thank you! I'm glad that you'll use me as a reference! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you'll like this one too!  
  
*KaGs&YaSHa* - It's coming, it's coming! I'm glad that you like it too!  
  
ejqHorseLady - Yeah, it was really weird. I'm pretty sure that I've had chapters longer than that and they still loaded up fine... I guess there was just an error or something with the site that night. Sorry about not posting this sooner, but like I said before, I've been so busy! Hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Litoasngyrl - Merry Christmas to you too... even though Christmas has been over for awhile... Happy New Year's too! When are you gonna update your story?!  
  
*disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine.....   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha jumped over to the well. The unsettling feeling he had felt before came back. He stared down into the darkness, debating whether he really should go get Kagome or wait. After the way he had acted she might never want to see his face again. But Kaede's words came into his mind, and since the feeling was so strong, Inuyasha decided to risk getting yelled at and hopped in.   
  
When he came out on the other side, he could smell two things right away. That of Kagome's scent, and fresh tears. He stood in the bottom of the well for a moment, wondering what to do. It must be Kagome crying. Was it because of him? He hated to see her cry, and hated even more when he was the one who made her cry. He almost decided to just go back to the feudal era and not deal with it, but Kaede's voice inside his head told him he should find her. He jumped to the top of the well and deftly sprang over the steps and out the door of the little hut the well was enclosed in. He saw Kagome's figure kneeling on the ground, resting her head in her arms on the bench by the tree. He stood and watched her shoulders shake. She was definitely crying; hard. He couldn't move, and didn't know what to say.   
  
Kagome sat up from the bench and rubbed her eyes. She saw Inuyasha standing there, shot up and hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks.   
  
Kagome looked exactly like she had in his vision from the webs; crying with heart-wrenching sobs. Inuyasha felt guilt wash over him.  
  
"How-how long have you been there?" Kagome asked, her voice choked and strained from weeping.   
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
She fell onto the bench.   
  
"Why did you come here?" Both seemed to be asking questions, and neither could find the answers.   
  
He found the will to make his feet move him to the bench. He sat down beside her and felt all the angry words from the night before fade away at the sight of her forlorn face.   
  
"Kagome, answer this question for me. What did you see in the spider webs?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the ground. He couldn't make eye contact with her.  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably next to him. He gently grabbed her wrist, and repeated his question.   
  
Kagome sighed.   
  
"I'll tell if you tell me what you saw."   
  
Inuyasha hesitated for quite awhile, but then complied. Kagome quietly listened.  
  
"That sounds like it was terrible," she said softly after he finished.   
  
"Well, come on, tell me what you saw," he pried.   
  
Kagome waited a long time before she got the courage to say. "I was in the woods. I had lost everyone. And something was coming for me. I ran into the clearing and I saw you. I called out your name, but you didn't look at me. You were- were... cutting Kikyo out of the webs. And I kept calling and calling, but you never looked at me. And when you finally did you acted like you didn't even know who I was, and then Naraku came and grabbed me. I tried to get you to help, but you didn't, you just stared at me and let me get taken away."  
  
Kagome heaved another big sigh. She couldn't make herself tell him that in her dream he had said he'd chosen Kikyo. It was just too painful.  
  
"So that's why..." Inuyasha trailed off.   
  
"I acted the way I did," Kagome finished for him. "That forest and dream had gotten to me. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I do understand that I am merely the jewel shard detector of the group. You need me for only that, and seeing as how I was the one who shattered the jewel, I am responsible to put it back together. But I can't do it alone. So I have to go along with you-"  
  
"Stop it Kagome, you know you mean more to all of us than that." Inuyasha gave her wrist a small tug. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"If I ever say that you are just a jewel shard detector, you know I really don't mean it. I would never leave you to Naraku like that... I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? It's not just cause you're 'useful' to me. I care about you, even though sometimes it seems like I don't. I'm not good at expressing stuff Kagome, you should know that by now." He turned his gaze from the ground to her for the first time in the conversation. Kagome had a goofy smile on her face.  
  
Without a word she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, but then he smiled himself and hugged her back. He held her for a long time. He could feel her tears coming through his shirt.   
  
"Kagome... no crying," he said softly.   
  
She giggled alittle, and sat up enough to look into his eyes. There was that goofy smile again. He cracked a hint of a grin and wiped the tears off her cheek. Kagome drew in a sharp breath and felt a shiver run down her spine. He had never touched her so tenderly before. Her eyes widened and for a moment her playful grin faded.   
  
Inuyasha's face was extremely close to Kagome's. She could feel his warm breath, and some of his silvery hair blew over her cheek. 'Is he... going to... kiss me?' Her brain felt fuzzy and disconnected, and she couldn't draw in another breath of air. She hoped he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating...  
  
Inuyasha was breathing hard, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Kagome's, he was drawn there, and he was drinking up her scent. He couldn't bring his hand away from her soft cheek...  
  
Inuyasha blinked and suddenly realized just how close he was to Kagome, and how close he was to...   
  
He shook his head and broke their intense gaze. He felt oddly vulnerable. Kagome was half in his lap from hugging him, and he picked her up by the waist and stood up. He set her down and gave her arm a friendly nudge.   
  
"Wanna go back now?" he said, looking at the ground again, trying desperately not to blush and not succeeding.  
  
Kagome's grin returned when she saw how flustered he was. "Okay. I just need to get a few things..."  
  
But her beaming face suddenly looked confused. Her cheeks grew pale again. The trees were getting blurry, and her world was tipping. Everything was getting darker and Inuyasha's voice sounded far away. He caught her just as she collapsed.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Urghmmm...." Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see concerned bright golden ones staring into her own.   
  
"Kagome? You awake?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded really worried.   
  
"What- what happened?" she asked in a daze.  
  
"You fainted. Just went out cold right in the courtyard."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome noticed that she was in her bed, tucked snugly underneath the covers.   
  
"Did you bring me here, into my room?"  
  
"Of course, who else could have carried you?"   
  
"Well, I just..."  
  
"What? Just what?"  
  
"Did you tuck me in, too?"  
  
Inuyasha turned a slight shade of crimson.  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"Thanks. I feel really comfortable." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Well, that was the point..." Inuyasha was still blushing. "How are you feeling now, any better? You felt really hot before." He put his hand on her forehead.   
  
"I still feel alittle weak. And alittle dizzy."  
  
"You're still warm."  
  
Kagome's mother came into the room.   
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling, dear? You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
"I'm feeling alittle better, mom. But I think I might have a fever."  
  
Kagome's mother stood beside her bed and placed her hand on Kagome's forehead.   
  
"My, you're burning up. I'll call the doctor's office."  
  
"Ooh... not the doctor..." Kagome whined. "Will you come with me, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Okay," he sighed.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome out of her bed and down the stairs. Kagome's mother came from the kitchen with her purse.   
  
"Are you ready, dear?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Kagome replied. Inuyasha turned around and motioned for Kagome to get onto his back. Kagome stared at him for a moment, then realized what he wanted. She giggled.   
  
"Inuyasha, we're not going by your back this time, silly. We're taking the car."  
  
"What's the car?"  
  
"It's what people use to travel these days."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late."  
  
The three went out and walked to the family car. Inuyasha stared at it, and then poked it.   
  
"This thing moves?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Of course. Now get in."  
  
"Kagome, I don't know if this is safe, it seems-argh!"  
  
"Get in!" Kagome tugged him into the car mid sentence.  
  
Inuyasha gripped Kagome's arm when the car started. "Kagome! This thing is a monster! It's growling!"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's just the car motor!" Kagome laughed.   
  
"Car motor?"   
  
"Yes. Now buckle your seat belt."  
  
"No way. I'm not being strapped to this futuristic demon."  
  
"It's for your own safety in case we get into a car accident. Now do it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me buckle you in like a five year old child!"  
  
"I think it's safer not be strapped to this thing!"  
  
Kagome made a noise of irritation and reached over Inuyasha and buckled him in.   
  
"Kagome, hey! Undo this thing! How do you undo this?!" Inuyasha fumbled with the buckle but couldn't make it release.   
  
Kagome sighed and ignored Inuyasha's protests. Soon he gave up and sat back in his seat with his arms folded and pouted.   
  
Kagome rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. She was beginning to feel weak and dizzy again. When they reached the doctor's office Inuyasha had to carry her in, because she couldn't stand without falling over.   
  
They sat in the waiting room with Kagome resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The pair received quite a few strange looks from the other patients. Inuyasha looked around curiously at the other people, and the strange decor. People stared at his ears and extremely outdated clothes.   
  
Soon it was time for Kagome to go in and see the doctor. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and supported her while they walked to the examining room.   
  
Presently the doctor came in and looked Kagome over.   
  
"Well doctor, do you know what's wrong?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"What has this girl been up to? She's extremely fit, but she has definitely over exhausted herself. The fatigue and fainting spells are happening because her body doesn't know what to do with itself anymore. I prescribe bed rest for at least 5 days, if not a full week. Tell me young lady, just what have you been doing?"  
  
Kagome looked blank and didn't know what to say. "I... uh... play sports, a lot, and I guess between sports and school work I tired myself out..." she gave him a halfhearted smile.   
  
"Well, just watch yourself young lady, playing sports is a good thing, but not when you over exert yourself. You have a fever, and that's not a good sign. It means your body's defense system is weakened, and you can easily catch other illnesses. So, rest in bed for five days to a week. No sports. No school."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Kagome's mother said.   
  
The doctor said good bye and left the room.   
  
"I guess this means no going to the feudal era either," Kagome said weakly.   
  
"Wait a minute, what?" Inuyasha asked sharply.   
  
"You heard the doctor, Inuyasha, I have to stay in bed for a week."  
  
"Oh no, Kagome! How could you do this?! We have to keep looking for the jewel shards!"   
  
"Inuyasha, it's nothing I can help, my body is sick! I have no control over it!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and fehed.  
  
"You will stay with me, won't you?" Kagome pleaded.   
  
"Fine. I just have to go back and tell the others that we're gonna be behind."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, you know, it really isn't my fault."  
  
"Um, not to interrupt or anything, but don't you think we should be getting home? Kagome needs rest," Kagome's mother broke in.   
  
The three went back out to the car and this time Inuyasha put up less of a fight with the seat belt.  
  
When they reached Kagome's home Inuyasha carried her upstairs to her bed. Then he went out to the well and back to the feudal era.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Lady Kaede, glad to see you in good health," Miroku said approaching the old woman who was just getting back from her visit.   
  
"Ah, Miroku, Sango. Inuyasha has not yet returned from Kagome's time."  
  
"Really. I hope he is apologizing and not making things worse..." Miroku mused.   
  
"I think he'll be all right," Kaede smiled.   
  
"Why?" Sango asked.   
  
"Inuyasha and I had a talk before he went back."  
  
"Did you get through that thick skull of his?" Miroku said with amusement.   
  
"I think so. He left a few hours ago. They should be returning soon."   
  
Kaede and the little group went into her hut. After they all had a good meal and were sitting around the fire Inuyasha came through the door.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're back. But where's Kagome?!" Shippo exclaimed.   
  
"She's sick. She keeps falling over and she fainted once. We took her to the doctor and he said she had to stay in bed for a week. So that means our search is gonna be put on hold for awhile."  
  
"I see. This is disheartening news," Miroku said.   
  
"Yeah. She's not doing too well, and she had a fever for awhile."  
  
"I suppose we could look for shards without her," Sango suggested.   
  
"Kagome asked me to stay with her," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well then, Sango and I will continue looking for shards," Miroku said.   
  
"Hmm..." Sango looked at him.   
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Miroku asked, once again trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"You just want to put the moves on her, you lecher," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's easier when no one else is around."   
  
"I am merely interested in gaining more shards before Naraku gets them," Miroku said, closing his eyes.   
  
"Right," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Anyway, you guys can figure out what you're going to do, I'm going back to Kagome's time." He left.   
  
"Well, I think a few days rest are in order, don't you agree Sango," Miroku said, "as long as you so vehemently disagree to searching for shards with me." He sounded almost offended.   
  
"It's not that... (sigh) I suppose we could search together...."  
  
"Good then. We can start tomorrow." Miroku gave her a huge smile.  
  
Sango sighed again.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. He stared at her peaceful face. She was sleeping. He quietly left the room so as not to wake her and went downstairs. Souta was playing another video game, and Inuyasha sat down next to him to watch.   
  
"What is that thing you're holding?" he asked the small boy.   
  
"It's a controller," Souta said shortly, too absorbed in his game to notice that his hero was interested in something he was doing.   
  
"What's a controller?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
Souta killed a few more zombies before answering. "It lets me control the character on the screen."  
  
"So you're controlling that guy in the box?" Inuyasha was extremely confused.   
  
"Yeah, it moves wherever I tell it to."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha watched Souta kill a few more zombies and other various ghouls, then decided to check on Kagome again. 'Man, the future is really weird,' he thought as he took one last glance at Souta.   
  
He went into Kagome's room and came up to her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey, you came back after all..."   
  
"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?"  
  
"I thought you were mad. I figured you'd go help the others find jewel shards."  
  
"They can find them just as well on their own. I don't get to spend a lot of time with you alone anymore," he said, plopping onto the bed next to her.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up at him with questions in her eyes. But then she smiled. He smiled back.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And so ends the fluffy chapter. Though I'm sure with Kagome sick in bed there'll be more to follow... ^_^ Ya know, I actually had that happen to me once... in high school the band and choir (I was in the choir) took a five day trip to New York to sing in the Heritage Festival. And it was an awesome trip, and on the last day were spending the last hour roaming around and shopping. My group realized that we had spent 5 days in New York and hadn't bought a hot dog from a street vender yet. So we did. And then the dizziness hit me like a wave. I almost fell over. Our chaperon (my best friend's mom) and all my friends were really worried... and for the rest of the ride home every time I stood up I almost fell over. It was kinda fun in a way... um... never mind... But the dizziness didn't go away for several days. It happened again when I took a week trip to Canada. I guess I just get dizzy on trips...  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry for rambling about nothing really important. But what is important is you telling me whether you liked the chapter or not. So, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to post sooner this time. Hope you all had a great Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and a Happy New Year! 


	20. Hot Spring Mishap

Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post this sooner... I just didn't have any time! And now school has started, and I have a lot of hard classes. Ones that actually require me to read the chapters I'm supposed to! *sigh* It's too bad, too, cause I have some other ideas on where I want this story to go. It's not just an odd collection of adventures, really I do have a point for it! And I'm sorry for all of you who were mad that I didn't make them kiss, but come on! I can't make them kiss yet, otherwise the suspense and sexual tension is gone! I think some of you will hate me for a part in this chapter too... the powers of the author are unlimited! Ha! Anyway, I do have more chapters written out after this, so hopefully I won't be as slow this time. But I can't promise anything... And, only one more review and I will have 100!!!! Whee! That'll make me really happy!!! Speaking of reviews, how about some responses?  
  
~Review Responses~  
  
Angel-chan3 - Huh. Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets dizzy! Though it only happens to me on long trips, apparently. It's kinda fun... It felt all weird. And fun...  
  
NR - I know, I did that on purpose! Of course they can't kiss yet, my story isn't over and like I said up there, all the sexual tension's gone. That's no fun! You gotta have the sexual tension... And there's alitte bit of fluff in this next chapter... but you'll probably hate me even more!  
  
exsanguination - Good! I'm glad that you didn't think I overdid it! Or that it was cheesy. I don't want to be one of those cheesy romance novel authors! Though those can be run to read sometimes just to make fun of it... My favorite was one that described a part of the male anatomy as a "root." My cousin and I laughed at that one for a good long while...  
  
Heather - I'm glad you thought it was cute!!! Hee! Fluffy scenes are cute, aren't they? I love it whenever Inuyasha and Kagome make up... cause it's just so... cute! Muaw.... And I have played the Inuyasha playstation game, it was great!!! I like how whenever Miroku is fighting a female character, one of his special attacks is groping her. And how if Kikyo is fighting Inuyasha, she'll go up and lay her head on his chest and he gets all flustered. It's cute, really it is, even if it is Kikyo. And of course Kagome can sit him!   
  
ejqHorseLady - I'm glad you liked it! I was hoping that it was sweet. You make me happy!  
  
KireiHanyou - I'm glad you decided to join me! And I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! It always feels great to know that people actually like it. You're right, there are tons of Inuyasha stories now! I honestly don't mind if people want more of my story sooner, it means they want to read more! But with my schedule I might not be able to pump out chapters like I used to...  
  
stoictimer - Well, I guess I'm glad that you haven't experienced dizziness. Cause while it can be fun... hee... it can also be kinda scary. Especially when it doesn't go away for a few days. Anyway, I am okay, and I'm glad that you liked my chapter. Yeah, I thought about that one, Inuyasha being in a car... it is quite a humorous situation.   
  
Litoasngyrl - Of course I didn't make them kiss! For the stated reasons above. Also, everyone makes them kiss! I'm going to be original and not make them kiss! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter...   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miroku, are you sure? This isn't just another ploy to blackmail another rich temple man out of his valuables, is it?"  
  
"Sango, why do you doubt my intentions? Of course not. And I do not 'blackmail.' That's such a negative word. I merely aid the common man and since I do such a good job they like to repay me well."   
  
"You are such a louse." Sango eyed him.   
  
"We're here," Miroku smiled at her.   
  
A grand temple in a large village was sprawled out before them. Miroku had heard about a temple that was being possessed by a spirit that wasn't too far away. They hoped a jewel shard was involved.  
  
"Hello, my good sir. I am a humble Buddhist monk, and I heard that you were having trouble with your temple. I could perform an exorcism if you wish. With me is Lady Sango, one of the finest demon exterminators of our time. Please, allow us to help you."  
  
"Oh, a monk and an exterminator! But are you sure? I've had three monks already try to exorcise my temple, and all of them have been defeated. What makes you think you can do any better?"   
  
"Please, my good man, just let us try."  
  
"Well, fine. The spirit has been possessing a room in the west hall. It screams and knocks things about, and scares the servants. No one will go into the west wing anymore. If you can rid us of this annoyance, I will reward you handsomely."  
  
"How long has this spirit been bothering you?"  
  
"At least three weeks now, lord monk, maybe even a month."  
  
"I see. Lead us to the room, please."  
  
The temple man led Miroku and Sango to the west wing. At the end of the long hallway was a room with the door shut. It rattled and a light shone underneath. Then it flickered away.   
  
It is best if you do not watch. It could be very dangerous. We will come get you when we have finished."  
  
"Good luck, lord monk. It's quite a nasty one."  
  
"Wait, before you go, has anything... unpleasant ever happened in this room?" Miroku asked after a thought.   
  
"What do you mean by unpleasant?"  
  
The three jumped when a shriek rang out. Sango held her boomerang alittle tighter.   
  
"I mean, has anything like a death or fight happened in that room?"  
  
"Ah... now that you mention it... many years ago, before we lived here, a woman was murdered in that very room. How could I have forgotten? The lord who used to reside here had a mistress. The girl was one of the servants. His wife was extremely jealous and killed the servant girl. When the lord found out he banished his wife from the palace. He died several years later, and then this area was made into a temple. Do you think this could have anything to do with the spirit?"   
  
"It may. Thank you for the information. We shall perform the exorcism now."  
  
"I shall take my leave then."  
  
Miroku watched the temple man go, and then turned towards the door. His face was extremely serious.   
  
"Are you ready, Sango?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes. Miroku, do you really think this spirit might be restless because of the murder from years ago?"   
  
"There's a good possibility. I'm afraid to say that there might not be jewel shards involved this time."   
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku started down the hall for the door. Sango followed after him. "We must be careful. If it's immensely unsettled we may be in for a fight."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, "Please get me a drink. I'm really thirsty."  
  
"That's the third time you've asked me that this morning! You didn't want me here to keep you company, you just wanted a personal servant," Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Fine. I'll get it myself." Kagome tried to get up from her bed. Inuyasha watched her totter for a moment, then grabbed her just in time before she lost her balance.   
  
"Knock it off. I'll get you the stupid drink." He plopped her back onto her bed and stalked out of the room.   
  
Kagome tried to suppress the mischievous grin that was rising to her lips. Though she really couldn't walk, because she really did feel dizzy when she stood, it was kinda cute to have Inuyasha waiting on her like that. And it was kinda fun when he caught her, too...  
  
Kagome settled back into her fluffy pillows. This would be a fun week. She had to admit, it was nice having a personal servant. And he was actually being somewhat decent to her. As decent as he can be, anyway... ever since he "apologized".... She thought about their moment in the courtyard.  
  
'He was so close to me. I thought he was going to kiss me. I think he thought he was going to kiss me too. We almost did...' A tingle ran through Kagome again. 'The best part about it, was that he was seeing only me. Not like the other time we were that close, when we first met. He was looking through me then, to Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome smiled happily. 'Maybe this means that he's finally let her go?' She felt hopeful. 'He's certainly never looked at me like that before. Or ever been that close to me... But still....' She remembered the past few times Inuyasha had been with Kikyo. That desperate look in his eyes and the fondness in his voice were still there. 'Why did I have to start thinking about Kikyo?' She let her heart fall. 'Of course he's not over her... he was really in love with her. He's certainly not in love with me. He must've just been caught up in the moment, that's all. He's probably regretting it already..."  
  
"Here, I got you some of that funny fizzy water you always bring. What do you call it? So-da? Well anyway, here." Inuyasha pressed the cup into Kagome's outstretched hand.   
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.   
  
"What's your problem? You sound... sad."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, changing her melancholy expression to a blank one.   
  
"I'm not. I'm just... not feeling well."  
  
He leaned down. "You have a fever again?" He put his hand on her forehead. His eyes locked on hers. There was her scent again, and he felt dizzy himself. He forgot was he was doing. He was just staring into her eyes, and couldn't bring himself to look away. He wasn't aware that he was bringing himself closer and closer...   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"You're sitting on my stomach."  
  
He looked down. He was sitting on her stomach. And when did he get this close to her face?  
  
"Sorry." He got up and went across the room and sat down near her desk. 'Damn it... that's twice in a row. What's gotten into me?'  
  
Kagome was trying not to shake. 'Okay... what was that all about?! He almost... again...'  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Miroku quickly slid the door back. He pointed his staff into the room and cautiously entered. The shrieks had ceased, and the lights had stopped. Vases and other valuables lay broken and scattered everywhere. It looked as though a tornado had gone through.   
  
"What has happened in here?" Sango said breathlessly.   
  
"The spirit's angry. I have a feeling the servant girl who was murdered is still upset over her untimely death."  
  
"Miroku!!" Sango yelled. She threw hiraikotsu. It shattered a vase that was coming straight for Miroku's head. He ducked.   
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
Sango grabbed her weapon and then stepped in front of Miroku. "Look, just who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped as a beautiful young girl appeared before them. She looked no older than 20.   
  
"Sango! I was wrong... She has a jewel shard in her neck!" Miroku exclaimed.   
  
"I see it. Who are you?" she asked the girl.   
  
"I was a servant in my lord's house. I was new and frightened, and he eased my fears. He made me head of the rest of the servants and blessed me with many privileges. He then fell madly in love with me. His wife, whom he was forced to marry, was extremely angry and jealous. She decided that I must die. One night while I lay sleeping in this very room, she crept in and stabbed me to death. As I lay bleeding, she put the knife in my hands and tried to made it look like suicide. But my lord came in before I died, and I told him that I had been murdered. My lord was crushed. He feel into deep despair... My poor poor lord..." She floated away to the window.   
  
Miroku got up. "Why do you stay here?"   
  
"I cannot leave. My lord will come for me someday. And until then I curse the witch who killed me. I wish for revenge upon her wretched soul!" she screamed and threw a vase at the wall.   
  
"He's not coming back. He's dead, you do know that, don't you?" Sango asked. "Can't you join him?"  
  
"He'll come get me. And I must seek out my revenge on the wench who killed me. You are not her, right? She knew some magic. You are not her wearing a disguise? Perhaps I should kill you just in case." The girl floated closer to Sango. She put up her boomerang, but didn't know what good it would do against a ghost.   
  
"I've had enough. There is nothing more you can do in this world. Both of the people you speak of are dead. You have nothing left to stay here for," Miroku spoke up. The girl looked over at him.   
  
"Stupid monk. I've killed three of them just like you. All trying to send me into the next world. I shall kill you just like the rest."   
  
"No you won't." Miroku pulled out spell scrolls from his robes. "First, we must get rid of that shard that's polluting your soul." He threw a scroll onto her neck. She shrieked and wailed, and tried to pull the scroll off. She managed to peel it away, but the shard remained in her neck.   
  
"Damn it," Miroku muttered. "I hoped I wouldn't have to use this one." He held up another scroll.  
  
The girl was angry and flew around the room, picking up anything she could grasp and flung it at the monk. Sango covered for him with her boomerang.  
  
"I need a clear shot at her neck! This scroll will work, but it will cause her quite a bit of discomfort..."  
  
"I can't... do anything... she's too fast!" Sango cried between blocking projectiles.   
  
Miroku stood behind Sango, and waited for the opportune moment. The ghost continued her assault, throwing anything she could at the exterminator and the monk. Miroku kept a sharp eye on her every move. Finally...  
  
"There!" he cried and rushed out in front. He threw the scroll and it hit right over the shard. The girl stopped in mid throw and grabbed at her neck. She shrieked with pain. The scroll glowed bright white and the shard gleamed pink underneath. Finally the scroll popped off and the shard fell to the floor.   
  
The girl blinked her eyes and looked around as if noticing where she was for the first time. She looked even more beautiful than before. She turned towards Miroku and smiled.   
  
"I can leave now. I was under a spell from that shard. Thank you for releasing me. I feel at peace now, and soon I will see my lord."  
  
"Wait! Must you go so soon?!" Miroku cried. Sango whacked him over the head with hiraikotsu.  
  
The girl faded away. Miroku kneeled down to look at the jewel fragment.  
  
"The shard was polluting her soul. I'm afraid to touch it, because it still needs to be purified. Too bad Kagome isn't here... Anyway, the girl's soul will be fine now." Miroku gathered the shard into a cloth and put it into his robe.  
  
"Glad that's over," Sango remarked. "Wha... hey!"  
  
Miroku was now looking through the debris for any valuable items that hadn't been destroyed.   
  
"Looks like there wasn't anything left intact."  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Sango gabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
"You feeling better yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with insincerity.   
  
"No. And I don't appreciate your tone of voice. What's gotten into you?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed and walked out of the room. Kagome pulled the covers up to her chin and gave a frustrated sigh. 'Why's he being like this?'  
  
Inuyasha sat outside her door. He knew he was being meaner than usual, but he had to cover up somehow. 'That was way too close. Twice I almost... What has gotten into me?'  
  
Later on Kagome was feeling better enough to sit downstairs in the living room. Inuyasha carried her down. "Let's watch a movie!" she grinned.   
  
"What's a movie?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"You'll see," Kagome said. She didn't feel like trying to explain it.  
  
After debating on which one to watch, Kagome put the tape into the vcr and they sat back. Kagome was enjoying herself. She hadn't seen a movie in way too long. She spent most of her time in the feudal era, so it felt nice to sit back and relax for once and take advantage of modern luxuries. Inuyasha was also relaxing. Kagome looked at him and sighed. He was sound asleep. "Trust him not to appreciate a good movie!" She shoved some more popcorn into her mouth.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were on their way back to Kaede's.   
  
"All of this stuff wasn't necessary, you know," Sango said reproachfully, eyeing Miroku's bulging sack of goods that the temple man had paid him with.  
  
"Sango, have you noticed that the jewel shards have been becoming more and more scarce?" Miroku asked, ignoring her last comment.  
  
"Yes. There aren't many around anymore. And we have to travel quite far to get word of any."  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"Naraku is gathering more and more each day. Which means he's becoming quite powerful," Sango said grimly.  
  
"We shall have to be on our guard. He has not attempted any traps in awhile. With Inuyasha gone it makes me nervous."  
  
"You don't rely completely on Inuyasha, do you?!" Sango said incredulously.  
  
"Of course not. But he is a great help to us all. He is stronger than all of us, and I would not want to battle Naraku alone."  
  
"But you won't battle Naraku alone. You have me," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.   
  
"You have me," Sango said alittle louder. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
"You're right. I do have you."   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
At the end of the week Kagome was feeling much better and felt well enough to go back to the feudal era.   
  
"It's about time," Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Come on," Kagome said, pulling him out to the well. 'I knew he wouldn't be nice to me for very long. He's such a jerk sometimes.' They hopped into the well.   
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo launched his little body into Kagome's. "I missed you so much!!"  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, good to see you!" Miroku waved.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango came up and hugged her friend.   
  
"Inuyasha, while you were gone we acquired a jewel shard," Miroku said.   
  
"Really? How?"  
  
Sango and Miroku told the story.   
  
"But Inuyasha, the shards are becoming scarce. We fear Naraku is collecting most of them," Miroku said.   
  
"Well that's fine with me. Saves us some work."   
  
"But he's also getting more powerful. I'm not sure we can beat him."  
  
"Don't worry about it Miroku. We'll beat him," Inuyasha said confidently. The monk was not so sure.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
The group set out again. They had made camp near a bed of hot springs. Sango and Miroku had gone off gathering more firewood, and Shippo and Kirara were checking out the scenery.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat near the fire.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was reading intently.  
  
"Hey Kagome, whatcha readin'?"  
  
"A book for school," she said shortly.   
  
"You're always reading for school," he complained.   
  
"I have to or I'll get behind in my classes."  
  
He stared at her for awhile. "You're boring when you read."  
  
Kagome didn't answer and kept her nose in her book.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She still didn't respond. Inuyasha watched her for another second, then got impatient. He snatched away her book. "Gimme that!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha, give that back you jerk!"  
  
"Make me!" he taunted. Kagome jumped on top of him and the two wrestled for the book. She grabbed for it, but his arms were longer than hers and he kept it just out of reach.   
  
In the mean time Sango and Miroku were approaching the campsite and heard the commotion.  
  
They stopped in the bushes and watched what was going on.   
  
"Inuyasha has an odd way of flirting, doesn't he?" Miroku observed.   
  
"Hmm, as opposed to you who is blatantly obvious?" Sango said drily.   
  
Miroku gave her his famous innocent look. "My dear Sango, whatever do you mea- ow!"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku's also famous wandering hand which was making its way towards her lower regions.   
  
"GIVE IT BACK JERK FACE!!!!"  
  
"Make me, ya stupid girl!"  
  
"You are such a dweeb!!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"What is going on here?" Miroku asked as he and Sango came into the camp.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned bright red. Inuyasha half shoved and Kagome half scrambled out of his lap.   
  
"He took my book," Kagome said in a small voice.   
  
"Cause she wasn't listening to me," Inuyasha shot back.   
  
"Cause I'm trying to study!"   
  
"Who cares?! I've told you to just give up your stupid school!"  
  
"I can't do that! I-"  
  
"Enough! You guys are acting like five-year-olds!" Sango exploded.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were silent.   
  
"Hey everybody! The hot springs look great!" Shippo and Kirara had returned.   
  
"Good. Come on Miroku, let's go." Inuyasha grabbed his arm and tugged him along to the springs.  
  
"Fine with me! I need to study!" Kagome called after them. "Hmph!" She picked up her book. But after the whole ordeal she couldn't concentrate. She set it down again.   
  
"That jerk. He makes me so mad-" Kagome stopped for a minute. Then she got a mischievous grin. "Sango, why don't we play a little trick on the boys..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked bewildered.   
  
"Miroku been trying to grope you lately?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes." Sango rolled her eyes.   
  
"I've got an idea to get back at them."  
  
"How?"   
  
Kagome whispered into her ear. Sango grinned.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, Naraku is getting more powerful. And I'm worried that with every shard he gets he becomes even more unbeatable."  
  
"I'm telling you, you worry too much monk. With all of us we're sure to defeat him, no matter how many shards he has."  
  
"Right..." Miroku sighed and sat back against a rock. He glanced over the beautiful scenery. Then he did a double take. The girl's clothes were lying on some rocks near the springs. Miroku sat up quickly.   
  
"Inuyasha. Look over there. It's the girls' clothes!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you see?! If their clothes are there... it means they're in here somewhere!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him over to the rocks that separated the spring from the others.   
  
"Wait a minute Miroku... we can't spy on them! Do you know how many times Kagome'll sit me?! And weren't our clothes sitting there? Where's our clothes-augh!"   
  
"Shh! Quiet! You don't want them to know we're here," Miroku shushed him. He peeked over all the rocks, but didn't see the girls.   
  
"Where are they?! These hot springs aren't that big..."  
  
Suddenly they heard a giggle behind them.   
  
"Uh, Miroku..." Inuyasha and Miroku turned around.   
  
Kagome and Sango were wearing their clothes!   
  
"Hello there!" Kagome waved.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha fell over.   
  
Kagome and Sango giggled again and ran away. Kagome had to pull up Inuyasha's pants which were much too long for her and Sango had to hold up Miroku's robes.   
  
"That's great, that's just great," Inuyasha muttered while getting up, his hair drenched. Miroku shook his head.   
  
"Come on, let's get them," Inuyasha said, wading over to the bank.   
  
"You forget one thing, my friend," Miroku said. He pointed to the bank with the girls' clothes on it.   
  
"Oh no.... I'm not wearing that! Damn it! Kagome!!!"  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha, you could get away with it... you have the legs for that skirt..."  
  
*Whap* *splash*  
  
"Just- kidding," Miroku gasped.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Uh oh... What will Inuyasha and Miroku do now?! Kagome and Sango have their clothes...   
  
And, I must give credit where credit is due. My idea was for Kagome and Sango to steal Miroku and Inuyasha's clothes. When I was telling my friend, Myr Halcyon about it, she expanded on the idea and said the girls should wear the boy's clothes and Miroku should look for them in the springs. It really did make the scene so much more funny... So, thank you Myr for the great idea! 


	21. A Battle of Wits

Hello everyone!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth, really! I've been so busy that I just didn't have time to write. Once again I'm sorry! I've been busy with midterms in college and writing a nice 14 page research paper. That was not fun... I hate writing research papers, and I had to make sure I cited everything correctly and documented everything, and paraphrased to make sure I didn't plagiarize. It was a lot of work and meant I had no time to work on this fanfic. But, I finally got the next chapter written and ready to post. I made a bunch of changes and it still isn't the way I wanted it to really go, but I just wanted to get it posted. I hope you guys like it anyway! I have to admit, my story is kinda coming to a close. There's only a few chapters left, I think... I'm running out of ideas! Also, it kinda needs to have a point. This story really started out as a two or three chapter project, with no point really intended. But as I kept thinking up ideas for it, I had to somehow work in a point to all this. I hope you've been enjoying it so far though, and I'll try to update a little sooner this time, but I can't make any promises!  
  
Also... I updated my poems! I now have one for Shippo ^_^ as well as a poem for Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango. Please check them out! You'll like them, really! Though they are on the more wistful side... Read them! Please?  
  
~Review Responses~  
  
Jo-chan-ANIME - Thanks! I'm glad that you found it funny! I don't even remember how I thought of the idea to make them play pranks on each other, but on the actual show, wouldn't it make a great filler episode?!  
  
Angel-chan3 - Yeah. Like I said above, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been so busy with work and school. *sigh*  
  
Stoictimer - I'm glad that you found this chapter amusing! The first part of this next one should be entertaining as well. As for more fluff... It might not be right away but more will be coming... ^_~  
  
Youngmiko_hanyo - Muaw! You sound like you would be really good at writing fluff! And really, what you wrote would be very cute indeed, but to be honest I'm trying to keep Inuyasha in character. And I think that if he had to try and cover up with Kagome's little skirt he'd be quite pissed! I'm sorry that my fic has had a lack of fluff, but there will be more coming! So in the mean time I do hope that you enjoy this next chapter...  
  
EjqHorseLady - Well, he doesn't exactly wear Kagome's skirt as you will see... But the image is really funny! It makes me giggle! I hope that you like this next chapter too! I think it's the way things would go if it were in an episode...  
  
Heather - Ooooh! That sounds so cute!! I didn't play very much of the game, my friend just showed me their special attacks, and we played in battle mode with two players. She kicked my butt every time! But that's because she had already beaten the game and I never play video games because I don't have any! It sounds sooo cute though... Muaw!   
  
Litoasngrl - Sorry about not posting sooner! I'm glad you liked the chapter though, and I hope that you will like this one too!  
  
*Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me no make money off this fic. Me no use proper English grammar.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome across the fire. Miroku kept his face blank. He wasn't as upset about it as Inuyasha, but then again he didn't have to try and cover up with Kagome's short school skirt.   
  
Luckily Sango's clothes were longer. They had waited for quite a long time in the hot springs before they realized the girls weren't going to bring their clothes back. So they had to get out and try to cover as best they could. Miroky wrapped Sango's skirt around his waist. Inuyasha had gingerly picked up Kagome's school skirt, as though it would bite, and placed it over himself. Miroku found it hard not to laugh at his friend's expression. They found the girls still wearing their robes giggling by the fire. After the girls had stopped rolling on the ground laughing and Inuyasha had stopped ranting, the boys returned to the hot springs and Shippo ran the girls' clothes to them. After the girls changed Shippo returned Inuyasha's and Miroku's clothes. A very disgruntled Inuyasha and a passive Miroku came back to the fire and the girls smirked at their well played out joke.   
  
"Of course you know this means war," Miroku said under his breath to Inuyasha.   
  
"Damn right it does."  
  
"Well, next time think twice about taking my book," Kagome said.   
  
"Or groping me," Sango added.   
  
The boys ignored them and whispered to each other.   
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha and Miroku already cooking breakfast. Sango was just waking up beside her.   
  
"Ah, you girls are awake," Miroku smiled.   
  
"You're up already? And cooking breakfast?"  
  
"We thought that after our behavior we'd make you breakfast, you know, no hard feelings," Miroku said. "Here, we've got some ready for you." He handed Kagome and Sango bowls. Kagome looked at it. It was... moving?  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!!!!!!!!!" She tossed her bowl as far as she could. Then she got up and jumped around, still shrieking. "Gross gross gross gross!!!!! I hate worms!!!!" she wailed.  
  
Sango made a face and held her mouth. She set her bowl down. Then she glared at Miroku and Inuyasha who were laughing hysterically.   
  
After Kagome had gotten over her fit, she turned venomous eyes towards Inuyasha. He stopped laughing. He knew what that look meant.   
  
"Wait, Kagome... it was all Miroku's idea..."   
  
"SIT!!!!!! SitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitSIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
After the sit commands wore off, Inuyasha was a good five feet deep in an Inuyasha shaped hole.   
  
"My face.... my back.... my.... everything....." (groan...)  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang.   
  
"Sango, really... it was just a joke... heh..." Miroku held up his hands.   
  
*Whap* *smash* *clunk*  
  
"Ooow.....note to self... do not try to feed worms to girls..."  
  
"Kagome, I've lost my appetite."  
  
"Me too. Let's go."  
  
The girls walked off.   
  
Inuyasha dredged himself out of his crater, and Miroku rubbed his head.   
  
"Was it worth it?" Miroku asked painfully.   
  
"Seeing Kagome freak out like that? Yeah," Inuyasha winced as he grinned.   
  
They spent a long day looking for shards but found none. The Sango and Kagome walked behind the boys, and Inuyasha and Miroku kept looking back at them. They were talking and whispering, but everytime they looked back the girls would quickly part and pretend they hadn't been doing anything.   
  
"They're up to something..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Later on they came to a village. The men were trying to build a new temple. Miroku decided this was an opportunity to earn some food or valuables and dragged Inuyasha along to help. At the end of the day both were tired and dirty. The group was invited to stay at the old temple. Kagome and Sango greeted them when they came in.   
  
"Ugh, you guys are so dirty! You need to go take baths right now. There's no way I'm eating dinner with you when you're like this," Kagome said, pinching her nose.   
  
"I agree," Sango said, nodding.   
  
Inuyasha grumbled all the way to the river. First he had to help build some stupid temple, no jewel shards involved, and now when all he wanted to do was eat he had to go take a stupid bath. They shed their clothes and jumped into the cold river.   
  
When they were clean enough to get out, they found their clothes right where they had left them. But when they tried to put them on...   
  
"What the hell?! Why isn't... My shirt is stuck shut!" Inuyasha exclaimed.   
  
"So are my robes. The bottom hem is sewn together."  
  
"I can't even put on my pants!!!" he wailed. "KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were enjoying a hot meal up at the temple. They laughed and wondered how the boys were coming along with their clothes.   
  
"Really, it's the best way to get back at them," Kagome giggled. "They're in such an awkward position without their clothes."  
  
"But isn't it getting alittle unoriginal?" Sango said between laughs.   
  
"I have a few other tricks up my sleeve," Kagome said with a sly smile. Thank goodness for her friends and all the pranks they used to pull on each other. "Honestly... worms in our breakfast. That's just gross! It's not a good prank at all!"  
  
"I know what you mean. But they're boys, remember? They go for the gross-out factor."  
  
"Yeah. Our tricks are definitely more clever."  
  
At this point Inuyasha walked into the room and right up to Kagome's face.   
  
"Alright wench. What's the big idea messing with my damn clothes?!"  
  
Kagome tried hard not to smile. He was really angry, which means her trick worked.  
  
"It's only to get back at you for almost making me eat worms," she said coolly.  
  
"But sewing my clothes together? What the hell Kagome?! First, I build some stupid temple, then I have to take a freezing cold bath in a stupid river, then I get out to find my damn clothes sewn shut!!!"  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you. Want some dinner?" Her smile was more a smirk...  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. He was so outraged he couldn't speak. Miroku came up behind him and led him away from Kagome and sat him down. He handed him a bowl of rice and plopped down beside him.   
  
"I must say, well done ladies."  
  
"Thank you," Sango said sweetly.   
  
That night Kagome and Sango were getting ready for bed.   
  
"It's so nice to sleep indoors for once!" Kagome crowed.  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed.  
  
Kagome hopped under her sheets. Then she got a funny expression on her face. She wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Something's in my bed!" She whipped the sheets away.   
  
"It's a toad!" she exclaimed, eyeing the fat brown thing sitting on her feet.   
  
Sango looked in her bed. There was also a toad in hers. The girls grinned at each other.  
  
"Was this supposed to scare us?" Kagome asked as they brushed past Inuyasha and Miroku in the hallway. She and Sango let the toads go outside.   
  
"You're not very good at this prank thing, Miroku," Inuyasha accused him after the girls had gone.  
  
"Hmm... what else don't girls like?" Miroku was lost in thought.  
  
"Come on, let's just go to bed. I'm tired." Inuyasha walked into his room. Miroku followed, still thinking.  
  
"We need to find a way to get back at them... a really good trick...." he mused.   
  
"Well obviously they're not afraid of toads. And why should they be? They fight big huge ugly demons all the time." Inuyasha plunked down and sat against the wall.   
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll think of something."  
  
They stopped talking. Meanwhile Kagome and Sango waited quietly outside their door.   
  
"Will this work, Kagome? What if they wake up?" Sango whispered.  
  
"They were helping build that temple for quite awhile. They're both really tired. They should be dead to the world."  
  
Soon they could hear even breathing coming from the room. They carefully tiptoed in. Both were asleep. They grinned at each other.   
  
"Time to go to work," Kagome whispered as she took out a length of ribbon, a feather, and some shaving cream she had on hand from home. Sango found Miroku's sandals near his staff.   
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up when the sun came though the window and shined in his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms. Miroku stirred. Inuyasha brought his arms down and sat back against the wall. He glanced at the sleepy monk who had turned over onto his stomach. He stared at him, then reached up to feel his ears.   
  
"What the hell?!!!!"   
  
Miroku was fully woken by Inuyasha's exclamation and turned his head around to look at the half demon. Then his eyes widened and he promptly burst out laughing.   
  
"The girls have been playing their tricks again I see," Miroku tried hard not to chuckle as he watched Inuyasha rip pink bows off his ears and out of his hair. Kagome had braided some strands and tied them with pink bows at the end. Inuyasha also had strange white cream all over his nose.   
  
"I'm not the only one, you should check out yourself," Inuyasha ranted as he frantically grabbed at his hair and wiped at his face.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, confused.   
  
Inuyasha reached over and tugged on a bow in Miroku's hair. There were several tied in and one big bow was tied around his pony tail. He too began grabbing at his hair, and realized he had the strange cream all over his face as well.   
  
Kagome and Sango peeked around the corner of the door with huge smiles on their faces.   
  
Inuyasha looked up and then shouted, "This is it Kagome! You better run after I get these damn things out of my hair!!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Kagome grinned.   
  
"You are dead," Inuyasha said standing up. He started for the door.  
  
"Don't you come any closer! I'll say it!" Kagome shouted.   
  
He stopped. He knew he could never get close enough to her to do anything. She'd sit him until he couldn't move. He clenched his fists.   
  
"Feh. You think you're pretty smart, don't cha?" He brushed past her and stomped out the door.   
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, actually," she giggled under her breath.  
  
Miroku sighed. He finished taking out the bows, and wiped off his face on the sheets.   
  
He looked like he was going to say something, then thought better of it. He bent down to slip on his sandals. Sango watched quietly. Miroku stood up and a funny expression crossed his face. He picked up one foot, then the other.   
  
"What happened to my... sandals?"   
  
Each shoe was several inches too short. The end of the shoe came to the middle of his heel.   
  
Miroku looked up at a grinning Sango, who then disappeared from the door.   
  
"She shortened my sandals... This is a battle of wits and we are severely losing," Miroku sighed as he took off his shoes.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
After earning some money from building the temple the group set out again. They found no jewel shards and no news of Naraku's whereabouts either. This made Inuyasha very cranky. They settled down for the night in a clearing near a meadow.   
  
"I wish there were some hot springs around here," Kagome stretched. "After walking all day it'd feel sooo nice and relaxing."  
  
"You're telling me," Sango sighed.   
  
"Well," Miroku sidled up, "I could give you a massage..."  
  
The girls looked at him with half closed eyes.   
  
"No," Sango said.  
  
"Are you sure? I am known for excellent massages-"  
  
"No," Kagome said.  
  
"It was worth a try," Miroku muttered.  
  
After eating dinner, (Kagome and Sango thoroughly checked their meals for any worms or bugs) the group settled down around the campfire. Miroku noticed they were running out of wood.   
  
"I'll get some," Kagome said, jumping up. She started out into the forest.   
  
"Kagome shouldn't go by herself, Inuyasha," Miroku said pointedly.   
  
"Why not? Let her," Inuyasha said sullenly and crossed his arms.   
  
"She could get hurt," Miroku replied.   
  
"Fine," Inuyasha grudgingly got up and followed after the girl. Miroku gave Sango a sly grin. Sango reached for her boomerang. Miroku's grin faded and he sighed.  
  
Farther away Kanna stood in the bushes watching silently. Naraku came up behind her.   
  
"Have the two of them gone into the woods alone?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly.   
  
"Excellent. All we have to do is separate them..."  
  
Kagome was picking up branches from the forest floor and placing them in Inuyasha's arms. Neither spoke. Inuyasha was still angry about the pink bows. Kagome had nothing to say to him, but she admitted to herself that she was glad of his company. It was creepy out there.   
  
Quite suddenly a mist came lurking through the trees. It was thick and humid. Kagome could feel the water drops on her skin, and she shivered.   
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where'd you go?" She looked around but couldn't see two feet in front of her. She tried to fight the panicky feeling rising in her chest, but he didn't even answer her calls. He had just... vanished.   
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha looked around, but couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything in fact. He tried to find her scent but all he could smell was the musty fog. Then he gasped and dropped the load of wood when a soul collector floated by.   
  
"Kikyo?!" He followed it into a clearing, where the fog dispersed. And there she sat up against a tree.   
  
"Inuyasha. I have been waiting for you."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha can you hear me?! Inuyasha!!" Kagome called and called, but still the hanyou didn't appear.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She whipped around and saw red robes part through the mist.   
  
"Inuyasha! I was so worried, what happened? Why couldn't you hear me?"  
  
"Kagome! There you are..."   
  
She ran up and linked her arm through his. "Let's just get back to the campsite, okay? It's really creepy out here."   
  
"Wait, I want to figure out where all this fog is coming from," Inuyasha said.   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go back..." Kagome tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"No, something's wrong, I can feel it."  
  
"Really?" Kagome grabbed onto his arm even tighter.   
  
"Yeah. Come on." He lowered himself so she could hop onto his back.  
  
Kagome got on. "Be careful, Inuyasha."   
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~~~~  
  
"Kikyo... it's really you?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha." She stood. "I figured you'd find me here sooner or later."  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I needed to talk to you."   
  
"Needed... to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. There have been issues pressing at the back of my mind as of late, and I feel that I must deal with them now."  
  
"What issues?"  
  
Kikyo looked solemn. "About us, Inuyasha."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hmm... Confusing, no? It will all be explained... In the next chapter of course! Hope to hear from you all! Good... now... go read my poems!! 


	22. Rejection, Deception, and New Beginnings

Hello all! I am so very sorry that I have not updated in forever, but my computer got messed up and I couldn't open my writing program that my fic was written in, and I couldn't go on the internet at all. So I wasn't able to write, and I couldn't post anything. But now my computer is somewhat fixed and I can at least get onto the internet. And I can finish writing my story. It's so nice to have a working computer again. satisfied smile   
  
Anyway, my story is winding down, so there's going to be some kinda cute fluffy scenes and stuff is going to resolve. Unless I have some sort of stroke of genius for more plot, there isn't too much of the story left. But please, read until the end! I hope you have all enjoyed it so far. It actually makes me kind of sad that it's ending... But everything must come to an end some time, doesn't it? Maybe I'll think of another story to write... Who knows?   
  
Review Responses  
  
Minakane - I'm really glad you liked it! It's always nice to see new reviwers. And I'm glad that you like the way I'm handling their relationship... as I've said before, I try not to be cheesy fluffy, so I hope this next chapter isn't too out of character for them... please tell me what you think!  
  
Heather - Well, I guess I'm glad that it's not confusing! It wouldn't be very good writing if it was, I suppose.   
  
Jo-chan-ANIME - Of course Miroku's pranks were lame! It's Miroku, come on! He so would be stomped by Kagome and Sango in a practical joke war. But please don't kill yourself laughing! I'll settle for rolling on the floor...Though I suppose if you're gonna go, it wouldn't be so bad to die laughing...   
  
chrisy12 - I'm glad you like it! And I'm sorry I didn't write more sooner, but computer problems as mentioned above kept me back. Sowwy.. :( But it's all better now.  
  
Heather - Of course it was great! I wrote it! Just kidding... I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too... cute fluffy scene ahead...  
  
stoictimer - Well.... quick! Uncover your eyes long enough to read my next chapter that I finally updated... I hope you like it!  
  
disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you all should know by now that I'm not making money off this fic...

Just because I haven't updated in awhile...  
  
what happened last time in Between Love and Hate  
  
"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha can you hear me?! Inuyasha!!" Kagome called and called, but still the hanyou didn't appear.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She whipped around and saw red robes part through the mist.   
  
"Inuyasha! I was so worried, what happened? Why couldn't you hear me?"  
  
"Kagome! There you are..."   
  
She ran up and linked her arm through his. "Let's just get back to the campsite, okay? It's really creepy out here."   
  
"Wait, I want to figure out where all this fog is coming from," Inuyasha said.   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go back..." Kagome tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"No, something's wrong, I can feel it."  
  
"Really?" Kagome grabbed onto his arm even tighter.   
  
"Yeah. Come on." He lowered himself so she could hop onto his back.  
  
Kagome got on. "Be careful, Inuyasha."   
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"Kikyo... it's really you?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha." She stood. "I figured you'd find me here sooner or later."  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I needed to talk to you."   
  
"Needed... to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. There have been issues pressing at the back of my mind as of late, and I feel that I must deal with them now."  
  
"What issues?"  
  
Kikyo looked solemn. "About us, Inuyasha."  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His heart was pounding. He hoped she couldn't hear it. He didn't know how to answer, and didn't know if he wanted to hear what she had to say.   
  
"What about us?" He finally managed to speak.  
  
"I know how you still feel. And I wanted to tell you that I have no more affection for you."  
  
Inuyasha felt like he'd been socked in the stomach.   
  
"What.. what do you mean?"  
  
"Come here, Inuyasha. Come sit with me." She sat back on the ground and patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha hesitated before walking over and sitting down.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile. Inuyasha fidgeted, and Kikyo gazed straight ahead. He saw a slight smile play across her lips.   
  
Finally he could stand the silence no longer.  
  
"Well?! What is it? What did you have to tell me?"  
  
"You wish to go to hell with me, don't you, Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked over at her. She didn't look at him, just kept staring off into the forest.  
  
"Of course. I told you I would. That's where... we can be together."  
  
"Things have changed, Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"Do you remember... those summer nights when we used to sit together like this? When we first began to trust one another?"  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart pain. He remembered.  
  
"It's very hard to let go of a first love, isn't it?"  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"I came to tell you, Inuyasha, that I have let go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Things have changed Inuyasha. I am not the woman I used to be, and you certainly are not the man you once were."  
  
"But Kikyo..."  
  
"There is... nothing left for us here. I have tasted my freedom for the first time, and it is a feeling that I never wish to let go. You, unfortunately, do not fit in anymore."  
  
"I don't... fit in?"  
  
"With me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo...I..."  
  
"I don't love you anymore, Inuyasha."  
  
He clenched his fist and bit his lip.  
  
"I thought that was clear the moment the eyes of this cold dead body rested on your still living form."  
  
"But Kikyo... it was all a misunderstanding... Naraku-"  
  
"I don't care about Naraku. Let him enjoy the lie of his own life in whatever way he pleases. You may destroy him if you wish. What I want is to live peacefully on my own."  
  
"Kikyo, I promised that I would protect you."  
  
"I can protect myself, Inuyasha. I have no need of your services. Protect that silly reincarnation of mine instead. I can tell, Inuyasha, that you have feelings for her. Is it because she reminds you of me?"  
  
Inuyasha squirmed in silence. Finally he answered, "No. She doesn't remind me of you anymore. She's completely different."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head. "I see."   
  
"And I don't have feelings for her," Inuyasha added shortly.   
  
Kikyo eyed the blush rising to his cheeks. She knew that he was lying for her sake.   
  
"Inuyasha. This is the last time that I will see you." Kikyo stood again.   
  
"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.   
  
Kikyo faced him. "I will not be seeking you out again. Perhaps we shall meet by accident, but I do not need to talk with you any more. And please, do not search for me."  
  
"Kikyo-" Inuyasha began. But she pressed her fingers to his lips. They were cold.  
  
She hugged him. He hugged her tightly back.   
  
"This is the last time," she whispered. Then she broke the embrace. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Kikyo's soul collectors came and gathered her up. She began to float away.   
  
"Kikyo... Kikyo wait!" He called as she began to disappear. "Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going? It seems like you're taking us farther and farther away from the camp," Kagome said as he bounded through the trees.  
  
"I'm looking, be quiet," he said.   
  
Kagome lapsed into silence. What was his problem?   
  
The fog was beginning to clear, and it didn't seem like there was any threat anywhere. Kagome was starting to get suspicious.   
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What wench?!"  
  
"Now that's it! You put me down this instant!!" Kagome pounded on his head and tugged on his ears. Inuyasha came flying to a halt and tossed her off his back. He massaged his hurt ears.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed angrily.   
  
"You're acting strange! Why are you taking us so far away from the camp? There's nothing here!"  
  
"Yes there is. Something strange is going on and I'm going to figure out what it is." He picked her up by the waist and started off again.   
  
Inuyasha stood in the clearing. He had mixed feelings. Kikyo was gone. She was... gone. Just like that. And he could do nothing about it. And, she... didn't love him anymore. He didn't realize how much it hurt to hear her say that. His heart wrenched in his chest. He felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped his sleeve across his face, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Then he felt his anger rise. Why should he care if she was gone? She was just like all the rest after all. He was a half demon. Humans hate half demons; they weren't loved by anyone. What did any human ever do for him? But still... Her face wouldn't go away. He couldn't deny it. He was more hurt than angry that she'd gone. And what was most embarrassing was that she asked whether he had feelings for Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha looked up. That's right... Kagome. He forgot his heartache for a moment.  
  
"Where is she?" He looked around. He couldn't smell her anywhere, even though the fog had lifted.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" He called a few times, but the girl did not answer. "Maybe she went back to the campsite," he shrugged. He took off to look for her there.  
  
When he reached it, Miroku and Sango were talking quietly and a sleepy Shippo was starting to nod off beside the crackling fire. Inuyasha felt his panic rise again.   
  
"Kagome.. has she been here?" he asked quickly.   
  
"No," Miroku said looking up at the breathless hanyou. "She's lost?"  
  
"We've got to find her. Something bad's happened, I know it."  
  
"How did you get separated?" Sango asked worriedly as she stood up.   
  
"A fog rolled in. I couldn't see or smell a thing. And I couldn't hear her. We had been right next to each other..." He purposely didn't mention Kikyo.   
  
"Kirara," Sango called to the little cat. "Come on, we've got to find Kagome."  
  
Kirara transformed with a growl and Sango and Miroku hopped on. Shippo, now wide awake, jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha stood still and sniffed the air, trying to find Kagome's scent. The others waited patiently. Finally he said, "There. Over there." He pointed. "She's moving fast."  
  
"Let's go Kirara," Sango said as they flew up into the air and Inuyasha leapt after them through the tree tops.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going? This is ridiculously far away from our camp! There is nothing out here!" Kagome shouted into his ear.   
  
"Would you knock it off, you stupid girl? Quit screaming into my ear!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kagome pursed her lips and would have crossed her arms had she not been hanging on for dear life as Inuyasha traveled at full speed. 'Why is he going so fast?'  
  
Kagome was about to suggest again that they turn around when Inuyasha suddenly did a complete 180. Kagome was tossed off his back and fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
"Ow! Hey what was tha-" Kagome gasped as she looked up to find Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Inuyasha with Shippo approaching fast. "Inu... yasha?"   
  
The Inuyasha she had been traveling with growled and cracked his knuckles. "Stay back, Kagome," he warned.   
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over when he saw himself standing there with Kagome on the ground behind him.   
  
"What the... hell?" He was too confused to attack. "Kagome?"  
  
"Listen! Who are you?!" the other Inuyasha asked menacingly.   
  
"Who am I?! Who are you?! Why the hell do you look like me?!" Inuyasha asked, raising his guard.   
  
"Why do you look like me?" the first Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Gah! This is getting us nowhere! What are you doing with Kagome?!" Inuyasha pointed to her.  
  
"You can't have her, you fake!" The other Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Fake?! You're the fake one!" Inuyasha began to charge him. Then, he stopped mid attack. He sniffed. He growled low in his throat. "Naraku."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Naraku? He was taking me away!"  
  
Inuyasha charged. An all out brawl began between the two Inuyashas. Miroku and Sango landed and watched the scene.   
  
"How can we help now? I can't tell which is which!" Sango exclaimed.   
  
"We'll have to let them settle it for themselves, and pray the real Inuyasha wins..." Miroku said.   
  
Kagome got up. What should she do now? She couldn't tell which one was the real Inuyasha and which one was Naraku. They were fighting so hard, and seemed to match each other punch for punch. She winced as one of the Inuyashas got a gash across his cheek. 'How can I figure out which one is real?' She thought hard, biting her lip as she watched them fight. 'I've got it!'  
  
They separated for a minute, each wiping blood from their mouths.   
  
"Kagome! Can you tell which one is real?" Sango called from across the battle.   
  
"I'm the real one!" said Inuyasha.   
  
"No you're not! I am!" said the other.   
  
"Dammit! Quit saying that! You reek with the stench of Naraku!"  
  
"No, you do!"  
  
"You do!!"   
  
"You-"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!" Kagome shouted. The yelling ceased and the two Inuyashas looked at her with mouths hanging open.   
  
"I know how I can tell which one is the real Inuyasha," Kagome said. She walked a little closer, looked at both the Inuyashas, then calmly said, "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha fell to the forest floor with a smack. The pseudo Inuyasha looked down with amazement, then back at Kagome. He began to chuckle.   
  
"So, you've figured it out, have you? Well... You're not going to get off that easy!" He began to transform, and treelike limbs began to sprout from his hands and legs.   
  
"It's Naraku's puppet!" Miroku shouted. He and Sango rushed over to begin the fight. Inuyasha got up and began hacking away at the vines. Sango threw hiraikotsu through the middle of the puppet, but missed the vital spot. Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and slashed through the middle. He hit the golem and the entire puppet vanished. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.   
  
"Kagome," he said, and hugged her back.   
  
"I knew something was wrong, you, or the other Inuyasha, was acting so strange, and I just wanted to go back to the camp but he wouldn't take us there and..."  
  
"It's okay now, Kagome, I've got you."  
  
Kagome felt herself melt into him. The stress of everything was finally catching up to her, and she felt safe again in his arms. He grabbed under her legs and picked her up.   
  
"Let's go back now, okay? We've all had enough for one night."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. The others hopped onto Kirara and they flew back to the campsite.   
  
After they had started off, Kanna stepped out from behind the trees, watching them go.  
  
The group sat around the fire in silence. Kagome was trying to wash the gash on Inuyasha's cheek, but he kept pulling away in stubbornness. Finally she huffed and sat back. All of them were tired, but none could sleep. Inuyasha was the most silent of them all. He stared into the flames of the fire. He kept hearing Kikyo's words, that last quiet whisper, and seeing her float away from him forever.   
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha intently. He was acting strange. She saw many emotions flicker through his eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him while she was taken away. He was being very contemplative, and he only acted like this when... he had seen Kikyo.   
  
Finally, Kagome got up the courage to ask. "Inuyasha, what happened to you after we got separated?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the fire and into Kagome's eyes. With that one look she knew. 'He has seen her,' Kagome thought, 'But why? Why does he look so sad?'  
  
"I couldn't find you," he said shortly and looked back into the fire.   
  
"You saw her, didn't you?" Kagome asked gently, trying not to sound accusing.   
  
The others exchanged glances.   
  
Inuyasha didn't look up. He wanted to hide it away. He didn't want to show the others, especially Kagome, how much this was hurting him. But this time, he was finding it too hard to cover up. He felt a small tinge of anger flare, thinking how much he had learned to trust in them. He didn't want to be weak, yet in his mind showing feelings like this was. He didn't want them to know. He felt... embarrassed. All he had done for her, all the rages and the bloody battles with Naraku for revenge for her sake, all the promises of protecting her forever, the promise to live in hell with her forever, was gone. She was gone. He felt as though he'd let himself down, and he'd let her down. And telling the others all this would get him nowhere. It would only show how foolish he had been, how foolish he felt. He wanted desperately to punch something at the moment, but didn't know what.   
  
Instead, he posed a question.   
  
"Why the hell do you think Naraku's after me so much? What the hell did I ever do to him? What the hell did any of us ever do to him?"   
  
Kagome folded her hands together around her legs. He spoke so softly. She could almost feel the pain radiating off him.   
  
"Don't you know?" she answered him quietly.   
  
"You do?" he countered.  
  
"Naraku is jealous."  
  
"Jealous?!" Inuyasha said incredulously. "Of what? My strength?"  
  
"Get real," Kagome said sarcastically, momentarily forgetting the melancholy mood that had been permeating the campsite moments before. But the feeling quickly returned with what she said next.   
  
"He's jealous, Inuyasha... of you and Kikyo."  
  
The others raised their eyebrows at Kagome's revelation, and Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
"Me and... Kikyo?"  
  
"Of course. Don't you remember, Inuyasha, that Naraku was once the bandit Onigumo? Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo. He wanted her in a way that was much more lust than love, but wanted her all the same. He let the demons eat him, went through all the trouble to get a body for her, to win her over. But... he was not to have Kikyo for himself. Do you know why, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," she continued, "Kikyo was already in love with you."  
  
"Me..."  
  
"Yes, you. And so, when he found out who had stolen his girl away, he wanted revenge."  
  
"But why Kikyo? Why kill the girl he supposedly loved?" Miroku put in.   
  
"Because, he wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to die with the same emotion he felt-- betrayal. He felt betrayed by Kikyo. She was in love with another man after all he went through to get a body for her. And because he's evil and twisted, he decided to break them up by cleverly designing a plan to make them betray each other. He knew there were fragile bonds that tied the two together, and they were easy to break. Kikyo and Inuyasha fell right into his trap."   
  
"This is why? This is why we all suffered? Because he was jealous over a girl?" Inuyasha clenched his fists.   
  
"That's about what it comes down to," Kagome said.   
  
There was no more conversation for a long time. Each sat thinking, and soon one by one they drifted off to sleep.   
  
The next morning dawned and the group was feeling quite refreshed. All except Inuyasha. He was still curiously quiet for him. Kagome really started to worry when he refused to eat breakfast. Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows, but said nothing. Miroku stared at Inuyasha, and then realized what had happened. That dejected look could only mean one thing: Inuyasha had been dumped. Miroku repressed a sigh. He knew his buddy was going through complete inner turmoil at the moment. But looking on the bright side, he had a babe like Kagome waiting to pick him up.   
  
"What is going on with you?!" Kagome was speaking fiercely and grabbing Inuyasha's lock of hair. When Inuyasha just let her pull and said nothing, Kagome let go and stared intently at him. Normally when she pulled on his sensitive hair she got quite a big reaction, no matter what mood he was in. Her brusque manner disappeared and she grabbed his hand and began to pull.   
  
"Kagome... what are you doing..." Inuyasha mumbled. They were the first words he'd spoken all morning.   
  
"We're going to have a little talk. Sango, Miroku, we'll be back later."  
  
She led him into the forest where they could have a little privacy. Finally she found a comfortable spot and plopped down, bringing Inuyasha down with her. He pulled his hand out of hers and folded them into his robes. He kept his head down, so his bangs covered his eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha, please... Tell me what's wrong," Kagome pleaded.   
  
He said nothing.   
  
"I know you saw Kikyo... What happened? You can tell me... I promise I won't get mad..."  
  
She saw Inuyasha wince when she mentioned Kikyo's name.   
  
'That expression... Could she have...' Kagome stared at his forlorn face. 'She did...'  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Kagome said softly.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, placed his palms on his forehead and dug his claws into his hair.   
  
Kagome turned away. She had never seen Inuyasha this depressed. It made her own heart hurt to see him this way.   
  
"Kagome... could you... leave?" Inuyasha was barely audible.   
  
Kagome looked over at him, feeling a little hurt, but understanding. Still, she didn't want to go. She felt there had to be something that she could do...   
  
She grabbed his arm and moved it. Then, feeling bolder than she ever had, crawled into his lap and hugged him as tight as she could.   
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha, please... It hurts me to see you this way," she said, looking up. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but the pain in his eyes was too much. She felt a few tears roll down her cheek. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because!" she exclaimed. "You look so sad, and I know that you are hurting so much. It makes me feel sad..."  
  
He wiped her cheek. "Don't cry for me."  
  
"Why do you let her hurt you like that?" Kagome said, burying her head in the curve of his shoulder and neck.   
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say.   
  
Kagome heaved a big sigh. She was trying her hardest not to feel rejected again. Inuyasha was not responding to her consolation at all. He was wallowing in self pity, while here she was, yearning to ease his pain. She sat up and looked him in the eyes one more time, then climbed out of his lap. Inuyasha looked up, a little confused. Kagome abruptly turned and began to walk away, her arms swinging in a determined manner and her fists clenched.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha called softly.   
  
She stopped for a split second, then kept on walking.   
  
Inuyasha pushed away the urge to get up and follow her.   
  
Once Kagome was sure she was far enough away from him she let the tears she'd been stifling run free. 'Why should I hold on like this? All he does is make me cry...'  
  
She plopped down under a tree. "If he wants to think about her, fine. Let him. Why should I care? Why should I waste my time waiting for him to come around? It's not like I mean anything to him at all. I'm just a jewel shard detector," Kagome cried as she punched the ground. "Maybe I'm completely wasting my time here. I felt I had to stay and find all the jewel shards because it was my fault. But right now, I don't care if it's my fault or not. Let the others find the rest of the jewels shards. Let them beat Naraku. Let Inuyasha follow Kikyo wherever she goes, even if she doesn't want him. I don't care anymore."  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath and raised her hands to her forehead. "I'm being just as selfish as he is... I can't do that..."  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there.   
  
Kagome stared for a moment, then tightened her lips. "What do you want?" she said coldly.   
  
"I... I screwed up..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "You.. what?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for trying to.. make me feel better..."  
  
Kagome looked down.   
  
"I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I was being pretty dumb, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha sighed. Then he walked over and sat beside her.   
  
"I never meant to hurt you like that, I want you to know."  
  
"I know, Inuyasha. You can't help the way you feel... I just got in the way," Kagome said a little bitterly.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said vehemently. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "You never got in the way. You aren't a burden at all Kagome... In fact the opposite..." he said softly.   
  
"Inuyasha... You do want me with you?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Of course. I can't imagine doing anything without you here with me. I... need you."  
  
Kagome's heart beat wildly in her chest. Was he actually saying these things? And saying them to her?!  
  
"Inu-" But Kagome was cut off. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry... for not telling you this sooner. And I'm sorry for making you cry."  
  
Kagome smiled into his shirt. 'Maybe Kikyo should break up with him more often...'   
  
Finally Inuyasha sat back and heaved himself up. Then he reached down a hand and helped Kagome stand.   
  
"Wanna head back now?"   
  
Kagome nodded. She noticed Inuyasha hadn't let go of her hand. She looked up and smiled at him, and then the two started off for their camp.  
  
That's it for now... I'll try my best to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Might be awhile though, work and family have been keeping me busy. Thank you all for taking the time to review! 


End file.
